Kyuketsuki
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: The town of Sima has always been looming the shadow of the feared Kyuketsuki mansion, a vampire said to live in the building's dark catacombs. Monster hunter Alfred Jones comes into the picture. Can he keep his eyes on his job? USUK
1. Chapter 1: Kirkland

Chapter 1

Kirkland

There have always been dark legends surrounding the earth and her wonder. Man, in fear, makes up such things to scare others… and to also scare themselves. By why does man crave fear so deeply? What makes the sight of a horror movie so intoxicating? Why can't we let it go?

The answers probably cannot be told. In fact, one would have to analyze the human brain, starting with the first sign of man. It truly is a mystery. Maybe there was something that sprung these fears and created the monsters we know of today. In the times of early civilization and peasantry, there were multiple things to be afraid of, many things to fear. A farmer could lose a part of his livestock to a pack of hungry wolves or maybe someone's child might be devoured by a predator in the woods. It was a battle for survival and no one could guarantee the outcome.

Based off such things, man must have created fearful monsters that were humanoid and man-like that then transformed into horrid beasts before one's eyes. These creatures are known as vampires and werewolves. Feeding off of human flesh and blood, these imaginary beasts threaten more than just a farmer's livestock but threaten his life as well. Sometimes, their victims do not die but simply join in with the curse that their attacker gave them. A truly horrid thought to lose all wit and wish to feed off he who was once your fellow man.

Luckily for the human race, these things do not exist. If they did, we would all be, for lack of a better termed, screwed. Of course in such forms of horror humans usually come out the victors in the battle for survival. So these things are nothing more than a myth.

But what I am writing is not reality, so that kind of thing can fly.

Dear Ladies and Gentlemen, let us turn our attention to a small fictional town in a world not unlike our own but… different. Older, you might say. There are no cars but, instead, horse-drawn carriages. The only weapons are swords, bows, and muskets; not as advanced as the firearms of the 21st century, I may add. You farm to eat, you fight to survive; it's as simple as that.

This small town, dear reader, is a small village by the name of Sima or ЗИМА in Cyrillic. Its name in English, Winter, fit very well in the cold season. Sima might as well have been an ice-berg in the winter or the equivalent to Russia in our world. Sima was a perfect little town complete with a couple of inns, a scattered array of houses, a spacious market, a few taverns, a stable here and there, and a cathedral.

Over-looking the town was a beautiful mansion, sitting atop a hill. Separating it from the town below was a vast array of foliage that had grown between the two areas in a matter of years. Trees and bushes offered shelter to the old, uninhabited building. The road to the mansion could barely even be seen among the dense foliage, only a cut between the green leaves. This mansion, dear reader, is a very important part of this story, despite how ignored it seems.

Early in the town's history, something had arisen from the depths of the mountains. At first, it was thought to be some sort of wild animal since it seemed to feed off of cows, sheep, chickens, and the odd horse. So, the disturbance was ignored though precautions were made to protect the livestock. Then people began to disappear. A young man would suddenly go missing and a few months later, his body would be found, drained of all blood. It was then that the people decided that murder was upon them all.

But by whom? Who could have done such a thing?

It was an unusual thing, really. A person drained of their blood and the only marks on their bodies were two small holes in their necks. In that time, it was impossible to do such a thing. To kill someone back then would require quite a mess. It didn't make sense. Then the people came up with a solution-

What if the killer wasn't human?

The townspeople were struck with fear at the thought of a monster that looked like they did wandering amongst them and soon enough, rumors sprung forth that such a monster took refuge in the mansion. The people began to distance themselves from the mansion but it never helped. Killings still occurred, people disappeared.

Many brave people came to the town of Sima to stop whatever lived in the Kyūketsuki Mansion. Many went to the mansion, none returned. Most of the time, their bodies would be found, also drained of all blood. Sometimes, they wouldn't even be seen again… even in death. Whatever housed itself in the mansion wasn't willing to come out and die anytime soon…

It would take more than a miracle to evict the long-time resident of the Kyūketsuki Mansion…

…

"Lovino! Wait up!" Feliciano Vargas called to his older brother.

Feliciano Vargas and his brother Lovino were residents of the small town of Sima. They were twins, Lovino being the oldest by a minute or so and the tallest by a head. They both had slightly messy brown hair with curls that stuck out; Lovino's to the right and Feliciano's to the left. Their eyes were both hazel, Feliciano's being a shade lighter, and they were almost completely the same… aside from their personalities.

Lovino was usually grumpy and cursed like a sailor while Feliciano was happy and energetic, pure as a nun. Despite the obvious difference in personality, the two were almost inseparable and were joined at the hip. They were widely known as cowards but tonight, they were going to do something that would most likely get rid of such a speculation.

They were going to find and kill the creature of the Kyūketsuki Mansion.

"Dammit, Feliciano…" Lovino grumbled, turning around to wait for his brother. "You seriously need to hurry up. The Professor won't wait around for us forever…"

"I'm sorry, Fratello…" Feliciano sniffed, catching up to his brother. "B-but… I'm so scared… What if, what if we don't come back?"

"We'll be fine," Lovino sighed, touching his brother's head reassuringly. "With Professor Kirkland with us, we'll be perfectly safe. He knows all about this stuff, remember?"

Feliciano nodded with a sniff and hugged his older brother. "Promise?"

"I promise, Feli…" Lovino smiled, ruffling his brother's hair. "Look, there's the Professor now."

"Good evening, gentlemen," a man that was about twenty-three greeted with a British accented voice.

He was slightly taller than Feliciano and about the same height as Lovino. He had messy blonde hair and shining emerald eyes that lit up when he smiled. He had thick eyebrows and a very fair complexion that made him look like he had never been in the sun for his entire life. He wore a simple dark grey overcoat that reached down to his calves and a scarf of oranges and browns was wrapped around his neck. Underneath the coat, he wore a white dress shirt with a green sweater-vest over it. Completing the outfit were a pair of black slacks and some fancy, shiny black boots.

"Good evening, Professor," the twins answered simultaneously.

"I've told you boys before," the Professor chuckled, "please, call me Arthur. I am close to your age, you know."

"Sorry, sir," Feliciano apologized. "It's a habit."

"Understandable," Arthur smiled. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes, sir," Lovino answered respectfully. "We have stakes, flasks of holy water, garlic…"

"We are very grateful that you let us know what to bring," Feliciano said with a smile. "What did you say the creature was again?"

"A vampire," Arthur answered seriously, gesturing them to follow him to the path in the dark woods. "As I've warned you two before, this will be very dangerous. You two do know the risks, right?"

The Italian twins nodded viciously. "This menace is a threat to us, our families, and the entire town," Lovino stated with a determined expression. "We must do all we can to help our community, no matter the risk."

Feliciano nodded simply in agreement.

"I see," Arthur said thoughtfully. "We should head off then. We only have five more hours until morning so we need to be quick about this… extermination, if you will."

"Yes sir," the two answered and followed the Professor into the dark forest.

The dark forest wasn't as scary as it seemed, Feliciano had decided. It looked menacing from his little cottage in Sima but on the road itself, the forest was very peaceful, soothing even.

_I wish I could have taken a walk through here with Ludwig… _he thought. _It would have been very nice. He would've liked it…_

Ludwig Beilschmidt was Feliciano's long-time boyfriend, now fiancé. The German man was slightly older than him and definitely stronger and more muscular. Ludwig had always been there for him and was constantly there to protect him. In addition to that, he was good-looking and intelligent to boot. Truly, there was nobody that Feliciano could love more.

And that reminded him…

"Professor Kirkland! Professor Kirkland!" he called, running up to the Professor.

"Yes?" Arthur asked politely and instantly, his view was filled with Feliciano's fingers.

"Look! Look! Look!" Feliciano gushed, making his ring finger especially present. "Look, Arthur!"

"A ring…?" Arthur asked, looking at the small gold band that was wrapped around the Italian's finger. "Feli, did you get engaged?"

"Yes!" Feliciano squeaked in joy as he bounced up and down. "Ludwig proposed! We're going to get married!"

"When?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"A few months from now," Feliciano grinned. "We're going to be so happy…"

"You guys seem to be the perfect pair…"

"I wouldn't say that," the young Italian blushed. "But we're pretty close. I mean, I've never felt so close to anyone before. I truly believe that this is as close to love that anyone can get."

Arthur smiled softly and turned away, his expression turning thoughtful.

"Damn, Feli, you're lucky…" Lovino snorted. "That damn tomato bastard hasn't said a thing to me yet…"

"It's okay, Lovi," Feliciano reassured him. "I'm sure Antonio will take you out for dinner and he'll have a pretty little ring with him after all of this."

"Hmph…" Lovino grunted. "Stupid jackass…"

Feliciano smiled because he knew that even though Lovino constantly said things against his boyfriend Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, he truly cared for the goofy Spaniard.

"Hey, Lovi…" the younger twin said, grasping his brother's sleeve. "When we get back home, we're having pasta, okay?"

Lovino smiled at his brother's optimism and ruffled his hair. "Sure, Feli. We will."

Somehow, someway, the oldest Vargas boy could tell that they weren't going to come back.

…

"Okay, boys," Arthur sighed as the trio stood outside of the mansion door. "We stand on the threshold of terror. We can choose to go inside and face something that can very well tear us to pieces and kill us or we can turn around, running to mommy. What do you say?"

"Let's take this blood-sucking bastard," Lovino said, pulling a stake out of his pocket. "Feli?" The younger twin nodded slowly, choking back fear.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked. "You know the consequences, right?"

The two nodded vigorously, trying to ignore their fear and the possibility that they too, like the others before them, would vanish.

"Okay," the Professor sighed and slowly opened the front door of the mansion.

Professor Kirkland walked in first, armed and cautious. Once he saw that there were no imminent threats, he waved to the two other men outside and they hurried in.

"I'll search the bottom floor," Arthur whispered to them. "You two go upstairs and see if you can find it."

"B-but… You'll be by yourself…" Feliciano said in a shaky voice. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I will, Feliciano," Arthur smiled, patting the Italian on the head. "You two should be together. After all, there is strength in numbers."

"O-okay…"

"Go on," the British man told them. "Head upstairs before it notices we're here."

Lovino nodded and took his brother's arm, hauling him up the stairs. The twins quickly made their way through the dark, their eyes slowly adjusting to the shadow.

"Where should we go first?" Feliciano asked meekly.

"Dunno…" Lovino sighed, looking at the hall. "There's a lot of doors…"

"Try that first one…" Feliciano suggested, pointing to a door to their right.

"Kay…" the older man said, grasping the doorknob. "I'll open it slowly and quietly and then we'll go in but with caution. Got it?" His brother nodded. "Good. Now, one… two…" Lovino slowly twisted the knob and let the door open by a crack. "Three!"

The door swung open and the twins ran in, weapons at the ready. They then lowered their weapons, seeing that they had their stakes pointed at a piano.

"It's a music room…" Lovino gasped.

"Bello…" Feliciano gasped, wandering over to the piano. "Ah! Lovino! This is just like the one Roderich plays!"

"That's nice, Feli," Lovino muttered, letting his eyes move across the room. His eyes fell upon many things; guitars, an old record player, and a few beautiful paintings. What caught his eye especially was a colorful piece of fabric the size of a bed sheet that was draped over an old wicker chair. The Italian walked over and picked it up, finding that it was not a sheet but a flag. "Feli, look at this…"

Lovino held the Union Jack flag in his hands as Feliciano leaned over to look at it.

"Fratello, that's the British flag…" Feliciano gasped.

"Feli, I know…"

"Ah," the younger twin said. "But… what's it doing here?"

"Good question," Lovino grunted, narrowing his eyes. "Maybe we should ask a certain Professor."

"Lovi!" Feliciano gasped. "What would he know?"

"A hell of a lot!" Lovino snapped, turning around to face his brother. "Think about it, Feli! He led us here, knew exactly what to expect, and he let us go off alone. And who else do you know that is British?"

"B-but… Professor Kirkland wouldn't do anything to harm anybody…" the younger Italian sniffed.

"Maybe, maybe not…" Lovino sighed. "But it's really suspicious, Feli. I don't think-"

Suddenly, there was a giant clatter on the stairs. The two Italians froze, traded glances, and dove for a hiding place. The two crowded behind the piano just as the door was flung open. The two held their breaths as they heard the ominous noise of boots squeaking against floorboards.

Lovino squeezed Feliciano's hand as he adjusted himself to look beneath the piano and get a view of at least the vampire's feet. All he saw were shiny black boots and the bottoms of black slacks. Lovino cursed his limited vision but kept watch. The vampire moved to Lovino's left, stopping at the wicker chair. Then he picked up the flag, judging by the corner of fabric Lovino was able to see.

What Lovino heard next chilled him and his brother to the bone.

Sniffing noises. The vampire was smelling the flag and, oh happy day, Lovino's scent was all over it.

Feliciano looked over at Lovino desperately, gripping his hand tightly and leaning his head against his brother's chest. Lovino squeezed his younger brother's hand in comfort and readied a stake in his other.

The vampire set down the flag and began to move towards the piano, floorboards creaking all the while. Feliciano started to squeeze Lovino's hand so hard that his brother started to worry about losing blood circulation. However, that was one of the last things on his mind at the moment.

The vampire got closer. Lovino got ready to jump once its face peered over the piano. Feliciano was trying very hard not to cry.

The footsteps stopped and then the vampire began to back up. It turned around and left the room, allowing the Vargas twins to breathe again.

"Is he gone…?" Feliciano whispered.

"Shhh…" Lovino whispered and quietly climbed out from behind the piano, helping his brother out as well. He crossed the room and headed to the door, motioning to Feliciano to stay where he was. He peered around both corners and decided that the hall was vampire free. "Come on…" he said to Feliciano, leading him outside of the room.

The twins walked out and began to make their way down the hall when suddenly, Lovino was on his back with a vampire on top of him.

"Lovi!" Feliciano shrieked as his brother wrestled with the blood-sucking beast.

"Feli, run!" Lovino grunted as he tried to keep the fangs a good distance away from his neck. "I'll hold him off! Find Arthur and run!"

"B-but-!"

"Don't argue with me! Just run! Get out of here!"

Feliciano turned and ran as fast as he could to the stairwell. Lovino fought the vampire, holding the beast's neck with one hand as he searched for his weapon with the other. Frantically grabbing for the wooden item, he glanced at his opponent's face while looking for his weapon. He did a double-take and stared into the face of the vampire, shocked out of his mind.

"Wh-wha…?" he gasped. "It's… it's _you_…!"

The vampire chuckled, the sound turning to a hiss. Using his victim's surprise as leverage, the vampire leaned down and sunk his teeth into Lovino's neck.

Feliciano was half-way down the stairs when he heard the horrid scream that emitted from his brother's throat. "Lovi!" he cried, turning around. He had to do something, he had to help. But in his hasty turn, his foot slipped and he tumbled down the wooden steps and into the foyer.

He landed with a squeak and a groan, holding his arm as he got up. He stumbled to his feet; he had to find Arthur. Feliciano glanced around frantically; which way had the Professor gone again? A hiss from upstairs hurried his thought process. He ran to the right, entering a room that appeared to be a kitchen.

"Professor…?" he whispered in a panicked tone. "P-professor? Wh-where are you? P-please… Professor?"

Feliciano stumbled around the kitchen, knees knocking together. He was sobbing hysterically as he wandered the kitchen, looking for someone who wasn't there. A hand grabbed his shoulder.

Feliciano shrieked, turning around to see the face of…

Professor Arthur Kirkland.

"Feli, what happened?" he gasped. "Why are you crying?"

Feliciano let out a sob and embraced the man, crying into his chest. "L-Lovi… H-h-he…"

"Feliciano, what happened?" Arthur asked soothingly, stroking the man's hair. "Come on, you can tell me."

"The vampire!" Feliciano sniffed. "He found us! H-he attacked Lovi and… a-and…" He broke down again, sobbing into Arthur's chest.

"Shhhh… It's okay," Arthur murmured in comfort. "It's okay."

"B-but… Lovi!" Feliciano gasped, looking up at the older man. "What about Lovino?"

"Feliciano, you have to understand that there's nothing we can do," the Professor said seriously. "There's a high chance that he's already dead." The young Italian whimpered into Arthur's sweater-vest. "But we can't stop trying. We'll see if we can find him, okay?"

Feliciano nodded, wiping his eyes, and Arthur took him by the hand, leading him out of the kitchen slowly but cautiously. He scanned the shadows with his emerald eyes and pulled Feliciano along, hastily going up the stairwell.

"Professor Kirkland, I don't see anyone…" Feliciano gulped, staring at the space where his brother had been just a few minutes before.

"Me neither…" the Englishman said suspiciously. "I don't like this…" He looked down the hall and began to move on cautiously, bringing the frightened Italian man with him.

The moved further and further down the hall, turning right at the end. As they moved down the hall, Arthur was mumbling to himself about this possibly being the right way to… something. Feliciano stared at him, eyebrows lifted, until he decided that it would be better if he kept an eye out for anything that could be a threat. The sound of door hinges creaking open caught his attention.

"In here," Arthur whispered to him, holding a polished oak door open. "If I'm correct, this is the master bedroom. This may be where the vampire takes roost… and where your brother might be as well."

The Professor led Feliciano into the dark room, which was eerily lit by the dim light of the moon. The small Italian looked around. The room was very stylish and had a Victorian feel to it, complete with silk drapes and polished furniture. The bed was a four-post canopy with beautiful white sheets dancing in the breeze like ghosts. But there was something in the room that didn't belong there.

Lovino's body.

"Lovi!" Feliciano gasped, running towards his fallen brother. "Mio fratello! Perché, Dio, perché? Mio fratello!" He began to sob, holding his brother's bleeding and broken body. "Perché?"

"Feli, there's nothing we can do now," Arthur whispered, placing a hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "He's already gone."

"No!" the Italian gasped. "W-we have to help him! We have to save him! Salvarlo, Dio! Per favore, salvarlo!"

Arthur leaned over Feliciano's shoulder to examine Lovino's neck. It was bleeding profusely from two holes that had been perforated in his flesh. Arthur reached down and tried to find a pulse through the red blood but it was faint. Lovino wasn't going to make it.

"He won't make it, Feli," he sighed. "But we have to make due and find the beast… or at least leave so we don't suffer the same fate."

"M-mio… fratello…" Feliciano sobbed, holding Lovino's head close to his chest. "Caro Dio, ti invitiamo a guardare oltre il mio caro fratello… Per favore, caro Signore…"

"Feli, we have to go," Arthur said softly, touching the Italian's arm. "I'm sorry but we need to. His sacrifice should not be in vain."

"B-bene…" Feliciano sniffed, rubbing his eyes. His kissed his brother's forehead and set the body down, slowly rising. "Addio, mio fratello…" He walked reluctantly over to Arthur, who immediately pulled him into an embrace.

"A-Arthur…?" he gasped in surprise.

"You've been through a rough day," Arthur whispered, stroking his hair. "You need comforting."

"I'm alright but… Grazie…" Feliciano stuttered nervously, trying to push out of the embrace. "We should be going."

"Not now," the Professor murmured, keeping his hold strong. "You need this." Feliciano let his head rest against the other man's chest, attempting to feel better. "Your brother was very brave, you know."

"More than I was…" the Italian sniffled. "If I ever got into trouble, he'd always get me out of it. Me, I can't do anything right… I'm always scared and cowardly… He was at least brave enough to do things. I'm not… I'm useless."

"No, you're not," Arthur said soothingly. "Ludwig doesn't think you're useless, does he?"

Feliciano paused and thought for a second. Hesitantly, he answered, "N-no…"

"Then you must not be useless," Arthur smiled. "I don't think you're useless either. You're helping me with this so you showed that you are indeed helpful, right?"

"Sì!" Feliciano squeaked, smiling just a little.

"That's the spirit!" Arthur chuckled and tightened his embrace, making Feliciano's chin rest on his shoulder. "Don't let anyone tell you any different."

"I won't!" Feliciano said, wrapping his arms around Arthur's back. "Grazie, Professor."

"You're welcome…" Arthur muttered, his chin on Feliciano's shoulder and his right hand on the back of the Italian's head. He closed his eyes and then opened them again, the green replaced by a blood-red hue. A devious smile was plastered on his face as he turned his head ever so slightly to sniff Feliciano's neck.

The Italian squirmed slightly, feeling hot breath against his neck. "Professor… Sir… You do remember that I am engaged, corretto?"

"Hmmm?" Arthur murmured and then quickly snapped back into his caring Professor character. "Ah yes! Yes, I do! Why are you reminding me of that?"

"Well, it feels like your mouth is really close to my neck," the Italian stuttered. "It's making me uncomfortable. Are you trying to hit on me?"

"No, Feli!" Arthur chuckled. "I'm not! I'm just admiring how much you and your brother are alike. That's all!" He then added in a low voice, "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"Oh, nothing…" Arthur said innocently, leaning his mouth closer to Feliciano's neck. "Just…" He smelled the Italian's neck again, letting out a breath of pleasure. The prey was in the trap. "Just wondering if you two _taste_ the same…"

Feliciano's hazel eyes widened as he felt Arthur's fingers tighten in his hair. "Arthur, wh-what are you-?" He head was quickly yanked to his left, Arthur's right, and he yelped in pain.

Looking to his right, Feliciano saw the Professor with his mouth open and eyes blood-red. Fangs quickly revealed themselves and Arthur quickly plunged them into Feliciano's soft skin. The Italian let out a horrid shriek of pain and, in desperation, tried to shove the vampire away from him. The attempt worked to no avail; Arthur was too strong. All he could do was struggle uselessly as his blood was drained from his body.

Feliciano's left arm stopped pushing against Arthur's right shoulder and fell uselessly to his side. With a small groan, he passed out from blood loss and Arthur slowly removed his mouth from Feliciano's neck. He lowered the young man to the ground and the Vargas twins were together again, bleeding on the same cold floor.

"I apologize, dear friends," Arthur murmured, kneeling down beside Feliciano's body. "But I haven't eaten in months. Mi dispiace, Feliciano e Lovino." He reached down and plucked a Knight's Cross necklace from around Feliciano's neck, a gift from Ludwig. He made sure to break the chain to convey the appearance of forced removal. The British vampire got to his feet and began to leave, turning one last time to look at the bodies.

"Addio, Feliciano e Lovino…"

…

"Ludwig, I'm bored…" Antonio sighed, hanging all over the couch.

"Go do something," the German answered.

"I caaaaaan't!" the Spaniard whined, his green eyes showing his "inner pain". "Things got really, really boring after Lovi and Feli left and… and…!"

"Antonio," Ludwig sighed, taking his reading glasses off and setting them on the end table next to his chair. "I know you're worried, I am too, but you need to relax." _And pray… _he thought to himself. _Pray that they'll be alright and that they'll come back home safely._

"Vale…" Antonio sighed, his green eyes weary. "I will…"

"Good…" Ludwig sighed and decided to look out the window to his right, gazing at the dark night sky.

The moon was full and bright, lighting up the land as well as it could. He moved his blue eyes to the Kyūketsuki mansion, which caught the moonlight eerily. Feliciano, his fiancée, was somewhere in there, running around and looking for a man-eating terror. He could die.

Ludwig brushed away the thought instantly. No. He couldn't think like that. Feliciano would be alright. He would come back, ask for pasta, be the little goofball he always was, and then he and Ludwig could get married and live out their days… Happy…

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of sniffling coming from the couch.

"Antonio, stop crying!" he commanded, turning to look at the man. Antonio looked at him, green eyes blood-shot. "They'll be alright, okay? They'll be just fine."

Antonio sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "O-okay…" he hiccupped.

"They'll be fine…" Ludwig muttered to himself, turning to look out the window again. He swallowed hard, fighting against the lump caught in his throat. "Just fine…"

There was the sound of someone rapping against a wooden door and Antonio was at the door before someone could say, "Who's there?" With a giant smile on his face, he threw open the door and cried "Lovino! Mi amor!"

"Sorry to break it to you, Tony, but I'm not tu amor…" a British voice answered.

"Professor Kirkland?" Ludwig asked, getting up and walking to the door. "What are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"Where's my Lovi?" Antonio asked, peering outside of the door. "Lovviiiiii! Yoo-hoo~! Where are you, mi amor?"

"Antonio…" Arthur muttered.

"Wait one second," Antonio said, blowing Arthur off. "Loviiiiii! Feliiii! Where are my two favorite little Italians? Hello?" He turned back to Arthur. "They're hiding, aren't they? Good show, Arthur!"

"Antonio!" Ludwig snapped.

"Ludwig, I'm just looking for them! Where's the harm… in… that…?" he slowed down, looking at Ludwig's and Arthur's concerned faces. "Wh-what… what are those looks for…? D-don't tell me…"

"Antonio…" Arthur said apologetically. "I'm sorry…"

Antonio stumbled backwards, a look of shock on his face. "N-no…" He muttered, shaking his head slowly. "It can't be… They can't- Lovi can't…" He looked desperately at Arthur and then Ludwig, both their faces pale, shocked, and apologetic. "Dios mío…" His green eyes grew teary and one tear slid down his tan cheek. "Excuse me…" he choked, rushing back inside.

"P-please… Come in…" Ludwig murmured, motioning Arthur inside.

"Thank you," Arthur said, heading inside. "I'm so sor-"

Ludwig lifted up a hand to silence him. "Don't worry about it. Sit." He motioned to the couch and sat across from Arthur once the Englishman settled down. "What happened?"

"We went in the mansion and split up to cover more ground," Arthur started. "I took the downstairs while Lovino and Feliciano searched the upstairs. I was searching the kitchen and the dining room when Feliciano came downstairs, already in tears. According to him, the vampire had attacked him and Lovino and Lovino had sacrificed himself so Feli could get away…"

There was a choking sound and the two turned around to see Antonio trying to hold back tears. He wiped his eyes and tried to face away from them, embarrassed. "You can keep going…" he whimpered. "D-don't…" He inhaled deeply. "Don't mind me…"

"I'm sorry," Arthur frowned. "I should probably leave…"

"No, no…" Ludwig insisted. "Stay. We need to hear this."

"Very well," Arthur sighed. "So, we went looking for him and we eventually wandered into the master bedroom and we found…" He stopped suddenly, wiping his eyes and inhaling deeply. "We found him there but we were too late. He was already gone." Antonio let out a sudden sob.

"Wh-what-" Ludwig then cleared his throat, realizing his voice was higher than he had intended it to be. "What about Feliciano?"

"I'm sorry, Ludwig but... I couldn't help him…" Arthur sighed, producing the Knight's Cross necklace from his pocket.

Ludwig took the necklace from him gently and turned it over in his hands, rubbing a finger over the engraving in the back that read "Ti amo." His face had turned deathly pale and he could feel himself shaking.

"Did you give that to him?" the Professor asked apathetically.

"Yes, I did…" Ludwig whispered. "It was for his birthday last year…"

"I'm so sor-"

"Just keep going," Ludwig cut in. "How did this happen?"

"We were separated," Arthur continued. "We decided to leave but before we could, we were attacked. It attacked me, probably because it thought that taking out the strongest would be advantageous. I tried to fight it off and get Feliciano to run but he stayed. Instead of running, he tackled the beast right off me and struggled with it, that time telling me to run… I-I didn't know what to do. I mean, I didn't want to leave him fighting it alone but… He told me I had to… And I did. I felt that necklace collide with my head once I turned my back. I suppose that it tore it off him to get a better shot at his neck…" The Englishman paused frantically rubbing at his eyes and sniffing. "I grabbed it and ran back here but… I'm sorry I couldn't save him… That I couldn't save _any _of them…"

"It's okay…" Ludwig choked. "We can't help these things; there was nothing more you could've done. But thank you for coming and letting us know."

"Y-you're welcome…" Arthur stuttered, dabbing at his eyes with his scarf.

"You should be going home now, Professor Kirkland," Ludwig said comfortingly. "It's been a long day for you. Go home and get some rest."

Arthur nodded and got up, still dabbing at his eyes. Ludwig led him out the door, exchanging goodbyes, and closed the door behind the Englishman. The German man turned around to see Antonio pressed against the wall, shoulders shaking as he sobbed violently. Ludwig wandered back to his couch, his brain feeling hazy. It didn't feel real… but it was. Reality was excruciatingly painful.

He sat down heavily on the couch, placing his head in his hands. Soon enough, his shoulders started to shake and Antonio wasn't the only one who was crying. He had just lost something that was very special to him that could never be replaced.

Feliciano was gone… and Ludwig's spirit with him.

**A/N: So this is my first Hetalia fanfiction and I'm really proud of it. I hope all you readers will like it too. I believe translations are in order: **"_Mio fratello! Perche, Dio, perche?" _**- "My brother! Why, God, why?  
Salvaro- save him Caro Dio, ti invitiamo a guardare oltre il mio caro fratello... Per favore, caro Signore- Dear God, please take care of my dear brother... Please, dear Lord. Addio- goodbye  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Hero

**Hi! Just a quick thing before I start this chapter. Wow, I am amazed at how much traffic this story got after I posted the first chapter... I didn't expect that to happen in the first two hours of it being published. But thanks so much for reviewing! And I'm sorry if words in other languages are off... . I used google translate for the first chapter and obviously, it's not a very good resource... So sorry about that. **

**And I don't mind if any of you artists out there draw pictures based on my work. In fact, it makes me really happy to see fanart since I can't draw myself. I wanted to share a link to my friend's Deviantart page because she actually drew a few pictures based on this story. Here's the link to the one she drew of Mattie and Al: .com/art/Monster-hunters-177739267**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated.  
**

Chapter 2

Enter the Hero

And so, the town of Sima became tortured over the loss of the Vargas twins. Their bravery was acknowledged while suspicion was not placed on anyone else, including Professor Arthur Kirkland. All blame went to the monster, to the vampire of Kyūketsuki Mansion.

But it was clear that action had to be taken.

The people of Sima were not aware of the approaching liberator that would free them from the horrors of the vampire of Sima. This liberator, this hero, would ultimately change the town and its inhabitants… but he didn't even know it himself.

In fact, he didn't even know that the town of Sima existed, much less plagued. All he was worried about was doing his job and scoring some gold. He loved his job and excelled at it, becoming one of the most hired monster-hunters in the world.

Who is this man, you ask?

He was none other than the simple country bumpkin Alfred F. Jones.

And he had a monster head to put on his wall…

…

The town of Эпoxa, romanized as Epoha, was one of the many towns plagued by man-eating beasts. This one, however, was a different case compared to the vampire in Sima. Epoha was a quiet town for most of its existence until people had started to disappear. Unlike Sima, they were always found… but not always in one piece. The mayor of the town, by the name of Katherine, had hired the most renowned monster-hunters in the world and he was now tracking down one of the most dangerous creatures he had ever faced.

Alfred F. Jones was crouched in a mound of hay, waiting for the creature to appear. He was hiding in the barn of a farmer named Jessie, who had reported that the beast had been feeding off of her livestock. Therefore, he had chosen the barn for an all-night stake-out. From his seat of hay bed, Alfred was peering out a nearby barn window. Seeing no movement, he turned away and leaned over the edge of the wooden over-hang.

"Hey, Mattie," he said, using one hand to keep his glasses on his face. "See anything yet?"

"Nope," Matthew Williams, Alfred's half-brother, replied and looked up from his window in the horse stable. "But I have a nice layer of horse turds on my shoes. I think I've grown a couple more inches…"

"I haven't seen anything either," Alfred said with a frown. "Maybe it's a no-show."

"That's weird…" Matthew muttered. "It should be here. Considering the statistics, it should appear."

"It's getting late, Mattie…" Alfred sighed, getting up and dusting his pants off. "Let's call it a night."

"Got it," Matthew said and began to pack up his weaponry. "There's always tomorrow, right?"

"I guess but…" Alfred sighed, climbing down a ladder. "These people need our help. We can't put off another day…"

Matthew was about to offer comforting words when there was a sudden crash from the outside of the barn. The two brothers instantly took up arms, standing with their backs pressed together for protection.

"You were saying?" Matthew snorted, pistol in hand.

"Looks like I might get my wish…" Alfred muttered, brandishing his own weapons. "See anything?"

"No…" the other man answered. "Geez, Alfred… This is getting- Wait… I do see something… Outside of the window and-"

The explosive sound of something large bursting the wooden walls cut off the young man's sentence. Something large, furry, and animal-like had barreled through the wall of the barn, sending debris flying everywhere. A plank of wood flew from the wreckage and decided that it would like to introduce itself to Matthew's forehead.

With a cry of pain, the young man fell to the ground, holding his wounded forehead.

"Mattie!" Alfred gasped, dropping to his knees to check on his brother.

"I'm okay…" the other grunted. "Just don't let your guard down, you idiot…"

Alfred looked up quickly, his blue eyes fixing on the beast in front of him. It was a hulking beast with raggedy dark fur and features that were both human and canine, grotesquely blended together through some form of hex or witchcraft. Its beastly red eyes locked onto the two hunters, causing chills to run up Alfred's spine. It snarled, rising to both legs, and advanced on the two, snapping its jaws.

The werewolf was a beast hungering for the taste of human flesh and two entrees had just appeared.

The two men scooted back slowly as the werewolf moved closer, saliva dripping from its jowls. Alfred slowly backed away, grabbing the bag of weapons he had behind him. All he needed to do was grab the silver bullets he had and take the killing shot…

Meanwhile, Matthew was keeping his eyes fixed on the hulking beast in front of him while slowly reaching around to the back of his trousers. A spare pistol was tucked in the waist-band of his pants, hidden just in case he lost his main weapon. All he needed was the wolf to come closer, be lured into a false sense of superiority over his prey, and he could strike, strike and kill.

The werewolf, smelling the blood from Matthew's forehead and judging by distance, moved closer to the man on the ground, going to the injured and the closest. Snapping its jowls, the beast advanced, eager to take its first bite.

Matthew's hand tightened on the small pistol. Just a few more steps…

"Mattie!"

Dammit.

If there was one thing the monster-hunting brothers did not excel at, it was definitely communication. Matthew tended to be drawn in on himself; quiet, but always formulating a plan. Alfred was the opposite, loud and diving into things head first. Whenever Matthew had come up with a plan, Alfred would blow the entire thing off and do whatever his "hero" instincts told him to. Due to this, there was a serious lack of communication between the two.

This often caused situations such as the one that had just occurred.

Alfred, seeing that his brother was about to become a main course, took immediate action, picking up the closest piece of wood and hurling it at the werewolf's head. The beast made a pained yelp and then focused its blood-red eyes on its assailant. No longer focused on food, the werewolf started to act out of anger, leaping over Matthew's head and barreling towards Alfred.

The hunter made sure to exit, stage left, before the werewolf's claws could meet his flesh. He ran out of the barn, dragging the bag behind him and furiously searching for his box of silver bullets as the beast gained on him.

Back in the barn, Matthew threw his pistol down on the ground in frustration. "Dammit, Alfred!" His older half-brother was taking unnecessary risks again, not thinking things through. He had almost had that one in the bag. If Alfred hadn't-

But it was too late now. Once again, Jones had to get himself out of his own hole. Throwing a fit over it wouldn't make any difference. Matthew sighed one last time and picked up his pistol, rushing after his half-brother and hunting partner. Hopefully, the fool hadn't gotten himself killed yet.

Meanwhile, said stupid half-brother was deciding that wind sprints weren't his idea of a good time. The werewolf was fast, faster than all the other werewolves Alfred F Jones (the awesomest, most BA hunter EVER) had faced before. Usually, the beasts weren't that smart to start with; all that it took was a good hiding spot and a well-placed shot with a silver bullet and the monster was down in seconds. But this one… This one was plenty smart and not happy that its meal had been interrupted.

Alfred rifled through his bag of weapons, throwing things back at the werewolf that wouldn't be of use to actually killing the thing. "Iron cross…" _Bing! _"Garlic!" _Fling! _"Mattie's diary!" _Whoosh! _"Where the hell are those damn bullets?"

He searched once more, his hand gripping something rectangular and made of cardboard. He withdrew the object from the bag, a giant grin coming to his face. "Oh God, have I told you how much I love you?" He tossed the whole bag behind his shoulder, the bag colliding with the beast to act as a distraction.

He turned, facing the struggling hulk of fur as he began to load his gun. It would only take one shot to kill… and by Jove, it needed to count.

The werewolf snapped and snarled, fighting with the bag on its face. With a swipe of its giant paw, the bag was off and the red eyes were on Alfred. He locked eyes with the beast, the look in his sapphire eyes egging the beast on. The beast roared and charged, thirsty for the young man's blood. Alfred's thumb pulled back the hammer and his index finger squeezed the trigger. A sharp crack rang out just as the beast fell upon the hunter…

Matthew ran out of the barn, stumbling and cursing silently. Stupid Alfred, why did he have to be so headstrong? Why did he always have to do things on his own? Why did he not listen? Why in the world-?

His thoughts were stopped when his foot met a piece of metal lying on the ground. He looked down to see an iron cross necklace under his boot. How in the world…? Oh yeah.

Alfred.

He picked up the necklace and then found a whole trail of discarded items that were to be used to monster hunting. Cloves of garlic, wooden stakes, assorted bullets (hey, was that his diary?); they were all over the place. Soon enough, he found the bag itself and not too far ahead was…

"Holy- Alfred!"

Matthew dropped the objects in his arms, racing to the werewolf body that was draped on top of his half-brother. What if the beast was still alive and eating his brother's face off? The young man's heart thumped at the possibilities. He slowly approached the scene, pistol at the ready. Reaching out with his foot, he prodded the werewolf's body. When he didn't get a reaction, he relaxed and moved closer.

Suddenly, the body twitched, rocking a bit. With a terrified squeak, Matthew jumped away while leveling the gun at the monstrous furball. The beast fell over, a bullet wound in its forehead, and Alfred sat up with a bright grin.

"BOO!" he chuckled, stretching his arms out towards his half-brother. "Scared you, didn't I?"

"Alfred, you jerk!" Matthew squeaked, still shaking in his boots. "I thought it had killed you!"

"Oh relax…" Alfred sighed, getting to his feet. "I knew what I was doing. It just kinda fell on me when it died, that's all."

"Well… At least you're okay…" the younger man stammered, bottling up his anger towards his brother. "It didn't bite you, did it?"

"Nope!" Alfred chuckled, giving his brother the thumbs up. "All good here!"

"Good," his brother sighed and handed him the bag. "Now clean up."

"Whaaaaaat?"

"You made the mess, you clean up."

"B-but I'm the hero! The hero does NOT clean up messes!"

"Whatever you say…"

…

The town had risen early the next morning, all awaiting the unveiling of the beast, the end of their problem. The sun had not yet risen in the sky, dashes of pink scattered on the horizon. Alfred and Matthew stood in the middle of the town square, the body of the werewolf at their feet.

"Oh me Lord!" Katherine gasped, running up to them in her nightgown. "You two caught 'im! I can't believe it!"

"Well, we _are _the best…" Alfred said, rubbing his nails on his jacket. Matthew 'tripped' and his elbow 'accidentally' gouged itself into Alfred's stomach.

"Anyways, ma'am, we will reveal the beast's identity when the sun rises," Matthew explained. "That is when he will be released from the curse, forever as of now."

Everyone gathered round as the sun began to peak over the mountains, the rays bringing light and color to all they touched. As the sun came into view, the fur on the werewolf rippled and blew away, revealing the human form of a man. The man was young, about as old as Alfred, with chestnut hair and pale skin. He only wore a torn pair of shorts, due to the transformation of his body.

There was a collective gasp among the people.

"Did you know this man?" Alfred asked.

"Yes…" Charlotte, the inn-keeper, said with sad eyes. "He was a nice young man, loved by all here. Poor thing, didn't know what he was doing…"

"The curse of the werewolf is a horrible thing," Alfred sighed, his usually bright eyes taking a dim look to them. "The real victim is the assailant himself, destined to kill or be killed."

Matthew gazed at his brother, studying the solemn look on Alfred's face. He hadn't acted this way before. Usually he acted cocky and proclaimed himself as a hero but now, he looked like he was in mourning along with the rest of the town.

"Mr. Jones, Mr. Williams," Katherine said in her bright Irish accent. "This town is forever grateful for your services. What can I ever do to repay you?"

"Just a small amount of money, nothing more," Alfred said, forcing a smile. "We have enough."

The younger brother's eyebrows shot up. Okay, Alfred was WAY out of character this morning.

"Ah, of course, Mr. Jones," Katherine smiled, her eyes showing a bit of surprise. "I'll get the reward right away." The mayor then bustled off to her house to retrieve the reward money.

"Hey, Al…" Matthew put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…" the elder sighed. "I'm fine… it's just…" His eyes traveled to the body that was being taken away. "It's very tragic, isn't it?"

Matthew's eyes went to the ground. Alfred was right, it was a tragic thing. A werewolf was cursed as a menace towards their friends, family, and community, only known as a killer. They would live cursed and only be freed from the curse at death. No one got out of the werewolf's curse alive.

"Here it is!"

The mayor's voice snapped the brother's out of their thoughts and they looked up to see her running to them, holding a small velvet pouch. She placed the bag in Matthew's hands, smiling brightly. "There are twenty-five gold pieces in there. Use them well, dearies."

"Thank you very much," Matthew said, bowing his head in appreciation.

"The best I could do," Katherine said. "I should be thanking you for this actually. I wish you two the best of luck on your journey!"

"Thank you, ma'am!" Alfred waved as she ran off. "Man, she is one nice lady…"

"The only one who could ever put up with someone like you…"

"Put a sock in it," Alfred grabbed the pouch started off towards one of the shops.

"Where are you going?"

"Need to buy a few things from the herbalist!" The eldest brother yelled back, already halfway across the square. "You pack up while I get a few things, kay?"

"Okay…" Matthew sighed, heading off to their rented room in the inn.

Alfred waved at him, all smiles but once his brother had vanished from sight, his smile dropped off of his face. He walked into the herbalist's shop, his face grim.

"Good morning, Jones," the herbalist greeted, not looking up from her book.

"Morning, Victoria," he grunted. "How are you?"

"Relieved."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You'll be leaving."

"Aw, come on, Tori," he smirked. "You know you love me."

"I'd rather kiss a frog's ass before even thinking of loving you…" Tori snorted, putting her bookmark in her novel. "What the hell do you want now?"

"Same as always," he said, taking a seat at the counter. "You should know the deal by now…" His face was grim again.

"Wolfsbane, wormwood, and mandrake root," Tori said, pulling said ingredients from the shelves. "Why the long face?"

"Nothing…" Alfred said, taking the ingredients. "Just a bit tired that's all." He looked at the bottles. "How long will these last me?"

"Depends. How much of that stuff do you have on you now?"

"A few bottles are left."

"Last you 'bout a week or so," Tori said. "By then, you'll be in Sima."

"Sima?"

"It's a small town, not too far from here," she explained. "It's a three day drive there. You might be interested in it. Heard they're having the same problem we were having before you showed up."

"Interesting…" Alfred tapped his chin with his finger, pondering this news. "Sounds like a trip. Don't be surprised if you hear that Alfred F Jones has cured Sima of its problem, ma'am."

"Oh, I'll make sure to call home about it when I do…"

"Goodbye, Victoria," Alfred said, rising from his seat. "Thank you for your services. I shall miss you dearly."

"Go fuck yourself."

Alfred smiled as he threw a few coins on the table and picked up the bottles. "Good day!" he cried and pranced out of the shack.

Tori shook her head and went back to her book.

"Just do me a favor…" she said to no one. "Tell Mattie the truth…"


	3. Chapter 3: Entrance

**To chapter three already. Wow, I have to say that I'm really excited about this story. I'm glad that it's getting all reviews in only a length of two days. So thanks, guys and keep up the good work! =) **

**I also need to say that each update will be daily unless something pops into my schedule. Otherwise, you can check everyday for each new chapter. I will post the link to my friend's drawings of Mattie and Alfred on my profile so you can all go there to follow the link. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
**

Chapter 3

Entrance

They set out early, Alfred hitching the horses up to their covered wagon slowly. Matthew watched his movements, noticing how slow his brother was moving. Usually, his brother was ready to leave, excitedly throwing things in their wagon and hooking the horses up wrong so that Matthew would have to re-do the entire thing.

But that wasn't the case this morning. Alfred sat up front with the reins and looked down at Matthew, who was staring up at him in surprise.

"What? Do I have something on my face…?" the older man brushed his hand along his cheek.

"No… You're just… being really slow today," Matthew noted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Alfred insisted. "Just a bit tired from the stake-out, that's all!"

"You sure you don't want me to drive?"

"No, no! I'm fine! You just relax, okay?"

Matthew sighed but nodded, climbing into the back of the wagon. Alfred kept smiling until he saw his brother disappear into the wagon and then his face fell, a frown twisting his features. He pulled on the reins and the horses moved forward, leaving the town of Epoha for good.

Three days passed quickly, their wagon passing through day and night, wind and rain. On the fourth day, one of the wheels broke and the brothers had to stop to fix it. Alfred had hopped down from the coachman's mount and walked over to the broken wheel, bending down to look at it.

"Need some help?" Matthew asked, poking his head out from the back of the wagon.

"Just hand me a new wheel," Alfred said and was handed the wooden object in a second. "Thanks, Mattie."

"Are you sure you want to do this by yourself?" Matthew asked, jumping out of the wagon. "I mean, you've been driving for the last three days."

"I'm fine, Mattie," Alfred responded as he easily popped the broken wheel off and fixed the new one on. "See? Fixed the wagon without a hitch!"

"Aren't you tired though?" Matthew asked his half-brother. "I haven't seen you sleeping in the past few nights. You must need some rest…"

"Nah, I'm fine… I'm fine…" Alfred stifled a yawn, earning a glare from his half-brother. "Trust me, Mattie, I am a-okay! I could keep this up for a few… more… daaayssss…"

Matthew dove forward to catch his half-brother as he suddenly collapsed in exhaustion.

"Dammit, Alfred…" he hissed, supporting his brother on his arm. "Why are you always such an idiot? I guess we're camping out for tonight…"

"No, no… I'm fine, Mattie…" Alfred insisted, his words slurring together. "I don't need to rest… I'm fiinee…"

"I'll believe it when I see it…"

With that, Matthew walked to the back of the wagon and expertly balanced Alfred under his arm as he rummaged around for a sleeping bag. Upon pulling it out of the back, he led Alfred to a small clearing not too far from where they had stopped and laid the bag out, laying his half-brother on top of it. The other man was asleep in seconds, loud snores emitting from his mouth.

Taking this as a chance to do what Alfred would have tried to do, Matthew went back to the wagon and pulled out a tent. He pitched it perfectly and somehow managed to drag Alfred into the shelter. He then fetched his own sleeping bag and tied the horses to a nearby tree so that they wouldn't run off. He entered the tent to find his brother already in an awkward position, snoring away, and set his bag down. He took of his boots and snuggled into the bag, hoping to get some sleep.

…

He was in a forest, surrounded by the dense and dark trees. Leaves brushed against him as he rushed through the grove, his instincts leading him forward through the darkness. He wasn't acting on human instinct anymore but instead was acting on the deep hunger that was coursing throughout his entire body.

He stopped in a clearing, sniffing the air. Something was close, something… edible. The hunger deepened, egged on by the scent of food. He knew where his next meal would be, panting as his legs carried him towards his next victim.

"Stop!" a voice cried.

He obeyed, skidding to a stop. It didn't matter anyway; he had come to the end of the trail. His fixed his eyes on the young man in front of him; blonde with glasses and pointing a pistol at his head. The man was shaking, trying to keep his aim, but his eyes were reluctant.

_M-Mattie…? _

"A-Alfred…" Matthew called out shakily. "I-I don't know if you can hear me but p-please! S-stop! I'm begging you!"

He focused on his brother, not knowing how to react. Alfred could see his reflection in Matthew's glasses and suddenly, he felt horrified. Blood was smeared all over his face and his blue eyes were blank and dark, no feeling or… _humanity_ in them.

His nose caught the scent again and his hunger deepened. He stepped closer to his brother, hunger acting on him. But his brain fought against instinct; the scent he was following was _Mattie's_. He couldn't hurt his brother, he had to resist…

But the deep hunger was more powerful than his own will. He wasn't recognizing the person in front of him as his brother any more. Instead, Matthew was a meal in his eyes.

He moved closer, all resistance gone. Matthew backed up, gun shaking in his hand.

"S-stay back!" he warned. "A-Alfred, please! Don't make me do something I'll regret! I know you can gain control, Alfred! You're strong enough! Please!"

_Mattie, if you know what's good for you…_ Alfred thought. _Run. Run now!_

Something broke inside him. Instinct had won. He launched forward, aching for the kill. His entire field of vision went red and he heard a horrible scream.

Warm blood splattered against his face and he began to feed…

"MATTIE!" Alfred screamed, jerking awake.

He glanced around, panting, as he tried to recognize his surroundings. Canvas… tent? He was in a tent… Matthew must have set it up. Speaking of Matthew…

Alfred glanced over to see his brother sleeping soundly in a sleeping bag to his right, unharmed and not bleeding… Good. His dream wasn't real.

He relaxed, taking deep breaths as he wiped cold sweat from his brow. He rested his head on his propped-up knee, closing his eyes to calm down. That dream had conveyed some of his worst fears and it was a dream that had been haunting him for the past few months. He shook his head to get rid of the lingering images and rubbed his right shoulder; it always ached whenever he had that nightmare.

Alfred quickly rose to his feet, exiting the tent quietly. He walked to the wagon and fetched one of his bags from the back, pulling out the herbs he had bought from Tori before they had left Epoha. He grabbed a pewter mortar and a pestle, placing some of the herbs in the bowl along with a bit of water and grinding it into a mixture of some sort.

He poured the sludgy mixture into a glass and walked back to the tent, setting himself down on his sleeping bag. Alfred raised the glass to his lips, bracing himself for the horrid taste that awaited him. He choked most of it down before he was interrupted.

"Alfred…?" his half-brother asked sleepily. "You're awake…?"

"Yeah…" he responded, smacking his lips while trying to get rid of the nasty taste of wolfsbane, wormwood, and mandrake root out of his mouth. "Couldn't sleep."

"You were fine when I went to sleep," Matthew snorted.

"Guess I got restless." Alfred muttered, forcing himself to take another swig of the sludge.

"You're taking that stuff again?" his brother asked, his face concerned. "What is that for anyways?"

"Yeah, I am. I need to," Alfred said, taking another gulp. "And does it really matter?"

"I just need to know if there's something wrong with you," Matthew insisted. "You're my brother, after all. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick…" Alfred sighed, finishing the last of the swill. "Don't worry about, okay Mattie? It's not really a problem."

"If you say so…" Matthew mumbled, lying back down. "But really, Alfred… If there's anything you need to tell me, you can. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do, Mattie…" Alfred sighed, feeling a deep pain in his chest. He set the glass down and went back to a horizontal position. He faced away from his brother, not showing the look of pain in his blue eyes. "I know…"

…

They were back on the road instantly the next morning, Matthew taking the reins this time around. They traveled for three more days, trading off when either one got too tired to drive. On the last day, Matthew stopped the wagon and turned to look inside of the wagon for his brother.

"Alfred, there's a town at least a mile away from here," he said.

"That's nice…" was the response.

"It's called Sima."

Alfred jerked up into a sitting position at the town name. Sima. Tori had mentioned that town. It had a problem, the kind of problem that he and Matthew were meant to fix… the kind that paid.

"Let's go there!" he yelled, jumping up front. "We need to go there! Now!"

"Okay…? But Alfred…?"

"No questions!" Alfred cried, ripping the reins from Matthew's hands. "We go! Now! Yah! Giddy-up!"

"Alfred! Wait! WAAAGGHHH!"

And the wagon went careening off, bouncing and bounding over the road as Alfred F. Jones proved why you shouldn't let certain people drive.

**Just a quick side-note: A mortar and pestle are tools for grinding together herbs for alchemy or for something as simple as making tea. The mortar is the bowl while the pestle is the grinding stick. Sorry that the chapter is so short this time. I promise that they'll be in Sima by chapter 4!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Sima

**Here's the promised fourth chapter! Once again, thank you all so much for reading this and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this next one!**

Chapter 4

Sima

Much to Matthew's relief, the wagon came to a stop. Gasping and holding his chest, he stumbled off the wagon and away from it, falling to the ground which he had gained a new appreciation for. Alfred leapt down from the wagon, turning his head this way and that to get a good look at the town.

"Wow…" he said. "It's pretty small… Hopefully, we can find a place to stay…"

"That building over there looks like an inn of some sort…" Matthew said, pointing to a large wooden building. "I say we try that first."

"Hmmm… I need to find an herbalist's shop," Alfred said, scratching his head. "I kinda need to replenish my supplies."

Matthew threw him a suspicious glance but nodded in understanding. "I think we should start at the inn first. We can ask around for an herbalist."

Alfred thought his half-brother's suggestion over and eventually, his brain decided that the suggested action would be the best. "Let's do that then…"

The two walked to the building, presumably the inn, and entered carefully, looking around. The entrance was relatively large and seemed to also function as a bar, judging by the tables and patrons lounging about. There was a staircase behind what seemed to be a front desk that looked like it led up to some rooms.

The brothers glanced at each other, a look that meant "Let's split up and ask around."

Matthew started first, approaching the bartender. The man looked up at him and instantly gave the poor young man the shivers. His eyes were blood red and his skin was pale. In all of his years of being a monster hunter, poor little Mattie was assuming the worst…

Until the man smiled, revealing no fangs.

Phew.

"Hey, stranger!" the man greeted. "What are you going to have to drink, sir?"

"H-hello…" Matthew stuttered nervously. "I actually don't really want anything to drink. I just came here with my brother and we need help finding our way around."

The albino man looked surprised but interested. "Really? Well, you've come to the right place. This is the inn, run by Elizaveta Edelstein." He suddenly leaned in close enough to whisper into Matthew's ear. "A real hottie but she married to a stuffy aristocrat, so don't take your chances, kid." He leaned back again, adopting a friendly smile again. "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, by the way."

"Matthew Williams," the younger man smiled, shaking Gilbert's hand.

"So are you looking for a place to stay?" Gilbert asked, walking out from behind the bar.

"Yeah," Matthew said. "And my brother needs to find an herbalist, if you have one."

"Oh, we have one," the albino grinned. "Kiku is the best herbalist around. And let me get Elizaveta for you quick. She'll set you up with rooms."

"Ah, thanks!" Matthew said as Gilbert quickly made his way up the stairs.

He stood awkwardly in the lobby until Alfred came stumbling over to him, yelling curses at other patrons.

"Yeah? Well, fuck you!" he yelled to a blonde man with chin-length hair. "I'm sorry you look like a girl from the behind!"

"Vous regretterez, vous damn américain!" the man yelled back, spluttering French. "You will pay!"

"What did you do?" Matthew gasped.

"I hit on a man that looked like a woman from the behind," Alfred explained. "And he groped me!" He threw a glare at the Frenchman.

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't enjoy it~…" the man purred, winking a blue eye.

Alfred shuddered and turned back to his brother. "So I punched him."

"And my lovely face still hurts from that, bâtard…"

"Alfred, you shouldn't be starting bar fights the first day we get here!" Matthew scolded. "We're supposed to be helping these people, remember?"

"I know, Mattie…" Alfred sighed, ruffling his brother's hair. "So, did you find out anything?"

"I spoke with the bartender and he went to get the owner," he explained. "There's also an herbalist in the town from what he told me."

"Good," Alfred said, stretching his arms over his head casually. "We can get a place to stay in and get right to work."

There was suddenly a loud commotion from the upstairs and Gilbert ran down the steps, spewing German curses. The brothers stared at him until he straightened up and explained himself.

"Sorry about that…" he apologized. "She's just being a bit irritable. Lizzie will be down in just a minute. Let me know if you need anything, Mattie." He walked off with a wink directed towards Matthew, leaving Alfred smirking at his blushing brother.

"New boyfriend, huh?" he finally said.

"No!" Matthew insisted. "W-we just met!"

Alfred just snickered as a woman with long brown hair came into view. She was wearing a simple green dress and a white apron… which she was wiping a frying pan on.

"Stupid Gilbert… What a bastard…" she grumbled before she noticed the newcomers. "Oh! Szia! I didn't see you there! Are you the two young men Gilbert told me about?"

"Yes, we are," Matthew said softly, clearing his throat. "We need a place to stay."

"Well, follow me!" she smiled, turning and gesturing to them to follow. "I'll set you up in one of the cabins out back."

"Cabins?" Alfred asked and soon was answered by the sight of small cabins scattered behind the inn.

"Yep," the woman smiled. "The main building is for recreation, socialization, eating out, etc. This is where everyone else stays, especially if they're staying for a long period of time."

"That'll work for us then…" Alfred sighed. "I'm Alfred Jones, by the way. This is my half-brother, Matthew Williams."

"I'm Elizaveta Edelstein," she smiled, shaking his hand. "Do you have any questions so far?"

"Only one…" Alfred said. "Why do you have a frying pan?"

Elizaveta smiled, an eerie aura emanating from her. "It's for people I don't like…" Leaving it at that, she turned around and led them to a cabin.

The brothers followed hesitantly, suddenly fearing the woman's strength.

"This cabin is empty and has two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a small kitchen," she said, opening the door. "Would this be a good place to stay for you two?"

The two looked around the cabin. It was small but it was spacious enough for the two of them. They glanced at each other, Alfred nodding excitedly, and turned back to her.

"This will be great," Matthew smiled. "Thank you very much, ma'am."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Now, I'll go grab your keys and you two can move right in."

"Wait, do you have an herbalist in town?" Alfred asked, having almost forgotten.

"Why yes, we do," Elizaveta said, turning back to them. "His name is Kiku Honda and he's the best herbalist alive. His building is actually right across from the inn. Hope that helps you, dear."

"Thanks!" Alfred said and began to run off. "I'll be back soon, Mattie!"

Matthew sighed. His brother had a one-track mind, it seemed. He turned back to Elizaveta with a tired smile. "I'm going to go fetch our wagon quick…"

She smiled sweetly as she watched him walk around the building. Once he had disappeared, she rushed back into the building and grabbed the keys, also snagging a camera. She had seen how Gilbert was making eyes at the youngest of the pair and she wouldn't stop until she got some good evidence of man-love…

…

Alfred had rushed over to the herbalist's in seconds, a bit relieved that there was an herbalist in the small town. He reached out to open the door when he noticed that he was bouncing up and down. Composing himself, Alfred took a deep breath, straightened his back, and opened the door.

The shop was small but humble, not as spooky as the one Tori owned back in Epoha. The walls were decorated in Asian and Greek artifacts and in the back corner there was a counter with bottles of herbs lined up behind it on shelves. There was also a beaded curtain that seemed to lead to a back room, maybe for supplies or storage.

At the counter were two men, one behind it and one in front. The one behind looked to be the owner and was a petite man with soft features. His hair was short and black while his eyes were a dark brown with a mysterious look to them.

The man in front of him was just a little taller and looked younger, maybe a bit older than Alfred. His hair was blonde and messy yet he wore the most sophisticated clothes.

They both looked up to see Alfred, due to the door making a small bell ring. The blonde man turned to look into his eyes and Alfred felt a shiver run up and down his spine. That man seemed… intimidating. Not to mention a bit grumpy but he had an attitude to him. His emerald eyes were burning into Alfred's cerulean ones and… were those bushy things on his face eyebrows?

Their eyes stayed locked on each other until the other blonde man dropped the stare, turning back to the Asian man at the counter.

"Thank you very much, Kiku," he said in a British accent. "I will take my leave now. Sayonara."

"Sayonara, Arthur-san," Kiku said with a small bow.

Arthur, as the British man was named, turned and exited slowly, passing by Alfred. His eyes shifted to their corners as he watched Alfred closely, suspicion lingering in those green orbs. Alfred felt a shock as Arthur's shoulder knocked into his own, the Brit's eyes glinting dangerously.

The hunter felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment, the Brit's presence over-whelming him. Life started to work in slow motion as Arthur passed by, his emerald eyes boring into Alfred's skull. There was a warning in those eyes, a hunger for the other man's blood to be on his hands.

"Sorry." Arthur apologized, venom in his voice.

Alfred remembered when their shoulders bumped together and shook his head. "D-don't worry about it…"

Arthur nodded, his eyes still filled with venom.

Time seemed to speed up again as Arthur left and Alfred was left in the doorway, shock still lingering in his mind. What the hell was that all about?

"-cuse me, but do you need anything?"

Alfred jerked back to reality to see that the Asian man was speaking to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized hurriedly. "I was zoning out there for a bit."

"All is forgiven," the man smiled. "I am Kiku Honda, by the way."

"Hello," Alfred smiled and walked up to the counter. "I'm Alfred Jones. I just came here with my brother."

"What can I help you with?" Kiku smiled.

"I just need a few herbs," Alfred said. "Wolfsbane, wormwood, and mandrake root, please."

"Really?" Kiku asked, his brain dissecting Alfred's order. The hunter winced, slightly embarrassed by the meaning of the ingredients. "Heracles-kun, will you please…?" He looked to his left but saw no one at his side. "He was there a moment ago…"

Alfred shrugged as Kiku glanced down, a look of understanding crossing his face. He nudged something with his foot and got a grunt in response.

"Heracles-kun!" the Japanese man hissed. "We have a customer!"

"Mmmm?" a man with messy chin-length hair grunted sleepily, rising from the floor. His green eyes fixed on Alfred and he suddenly stood straighter. "Geia sas. I am Heracles Karpusi."

"Alfred Jones," the hunter responded, shaking the Grecian's hand.

"Did he already give his order?" the Greek asked.

"Hai," Kiku said and relayed Alfred's order.

Heracles nodded and slowly moved to the shelves, searching for the ingredients of Alfred's medicine.

"So, who was the man that was in here a moment ago?" Alfred asked casually.

"Oh, that was Arthur Kirkland," Kiku smiled. "He's a professor around here. He's a very kind and respectable man in this town." Heracles came back and placed the bottles of herbs on the table with a small grunt. "Is that all, Alfred-san?"

"Yes, Mr. Honda," Alfred nodded, paying for the herbs and taking the bottles. "Thank you very much."

"Douitashimashite," Kiku smiled. "And please, call me Kiku."

Alfred smiled slightly and turned to leave, exiting carefully yet hastily. That encounter with that… Arthur Kirkland had left him speechless. Could this be a lead to the problem in Sima?

He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

Hopefully, this case wouldn't end in death…

…

"Thanks for helping me with all of our stuff…" Matthew sighed to Gilbert as they finished carrying the last of their luggage into the cabin.

"No problem," Gilbert smiled, placing a box down on the floor. "I might as well help, seeing as your brother ran off somewhere."

"He had some things to do, that's all," Matthew said. "Now… If I could just find a place for all of Alfred's damn junk- whoa!"

With that, his foot caught on the box that Gilbert had set down and he was sent reeling forward with a small cry of surprise. Gilbert quickly reached out and caught him by his underarms, their faces suddenly inches apart.

"Ah…" Matthew gasped, his face turning a deep red.

The albino slowly helped him straighten up while trying to hide the slight brush of red on his cheeks. "S-sorry…"

"No, I'm just a clutz…" the blonde laughed shakily. If they had been any closer…

"What's this?"

Matthew looked down to see Gilbert inspecting the insides of the box, which had spilled out when he had tripped over it. The items inside consisted of many tools for Matthew and Alfred's hunting profession and the thought of being caught with the tools was always embarrassing to the younger brother.

And I bet you can figure out how he felt now.

"I- Those- They-!" he stuttered, trying to find the right excuse for carrying the weapons.

"This is so badass!" was the albino's response.

"…What?"

"This little collection you have here!" Gilbert said, looking up at Matthew with excited eyes. "This is fucking awesome! Almost as awesome as me! Wow! Hey…" his expression turned thoughtful. "Are you a hunter?" Matthew nodded. "Holy shit! That's so cool! Wait till I tell Lu-"

Gilbert's red eyes focused on Matthew again, a plan formulating in them.

"I need to take you to my younger brother!"

"Wh-what…?"

"My younger brother Ludwig!" Gilbert explained. "He recently had some trouble with the creeper vamp in the mansion up on that hill. Since you and your brother are hunters, how about you help the town out a bit?"

"W-well, I don't know…"

"Come on, Mattie!" the albino begged, putting his hands on Matthew's shoulders. "You have to!"

"B-but…"

"Don't make me kiss you~…"

"What?"

"Hey Mattie, I'm back! I was asking around a bit and it turns out there's this mansion and…" Alfred stopped in mid-sentence, staring at the spectacle. His brother and the albino German guy were only inches apart, the albino's lips puckered up. "…I think I'll just leave you two alone now…"

"Wait, Alfred!" Matthew said, tearing himself away from Gilbert's grasp. "This is about the vampire!"

This got Alfred's attention. "Vampire?"

"Yeah, my brother's fiancée disappeared a week ago," Gilbert said. "We think the blood-sucking bastard's behind it."

"Can you take us to your brother?" Alfred asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Sure thing," Gilbert said with a causal shrug. "I can take you now, if you'd like."

Alfred turned to Matthew, turning on the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine…" Matthew sighed and his brother cheered in excitement.

"Great!" Gilbert exclaimed. "Go ahead and lock up. I'll take you there."


	5. Chapter 5: The Client

**Here's the next chapter. Once again, thanks for reviewing and I hope you all enjoy the Alfred/Arthur interactions in this one. ;)**

Chapter 5

The Client

Ludwig reclined on his couch, trying to concentrate on the book in his hand. His eyes skimmed the page but he didn't actually absorb any of the words on the page. He couldn't distract himself. _Nothing_ could distract him from Feli's disappearance.

He missed the Italian's smile, his warm embrace, and how he was always obsessing over pasta… With a growl, he threw the book across the room. Fuck it. He couldn't possibly distract himself.

"Ludwig?"

Ludwig looked up to see Arthur Kirkland behind him, holding a hot cup of tea. The Professor had come to his house a few minutes ago, offering his condolences.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Just frustrated… and tired…" the German man sighed. "I can barely get to sleep these days."

"Drink this," Arthur said, sitting on the couch next to him. "Kiku said the herbs will help you relax."

"Danke…" he muttered, putting the cup to his lips. The tea was bitter yet soothing. He could feel it lulling him to sleep already. He stifled a yawn, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Don't resist," Arthur mumbled into his ear. "You need this. Sleep…"

Ludwig felt himself drifting, his head lolling to the side.

"Sleep…" Arthur hissed. "Sleep…"

As the German man drifted off, Arthur leaned in closer to his neck. He hadn't fed for a while and the fool had invited him in. He was ready to taste blood again…

His mouth opened with a hiss, fangs bared…

"Bruder!" there was a loud banging at the door. "Come on, Ludwig! Open up!"

Arthur lurched away from the German's flesh as Ludwig jerked awake.

"Dammit Gilbert…" Ludwig snarled as he got up to answer the door. "What do you want?"

As expected, his older brother was standing at the door, a bright smile on his face. "Hey, Ludwig! How are ya doing, my awesome-brother-who's-not-as-awesome-as-me?"

"I _was _trying to get to sleep when you noisily knocked on my door…" Ludwig sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What are you doing here, Gilbert?"

"I have some people that you should meet," the albino smiled, standing aside to reveal Alfred and Matthew standing behind him. "Ta-da~~~~!"

"Hi," Alfred smiled, waving his hand.

"P-pleased to meet you…" Matthew stuttered.

"Very cute Gilbert but I don't want to meet your new friends right now…" Ludwig sighed, turning back inside.

"No, wait!" Gilbert said, grabbing his brother's shoulder. "These guys can help us! They're monster hunters! And-"

"Gilbert, I don't want to talk about this sort of thing right now," the younger German hissed. "Now, I would like it if you left…"

"Ah sir?" Matthew said timidly, peeking his head in. "We want to help, we really do. Just please, give us a chance."

Ludwig looked at the two hunters and then back at his brother's eager face. "Fine…" he sighed.

"Yes!" Gilbert cheered but his cheer stopped short when Ludwig shot him an icy glare. "I mean… Danke, bruder."

Ludwig sighed, shook his head, and turned to the hunting duo. "It's cold outside. Please, come in."

"Thank you," Matthew mumbled meekly with a small smile and Alfred nodded in thanks before stopping in his tracks.

Sitting comfortably on the couch was the man he had encountered in Kiku's herbal shop, his emerald eyes widening slightly in shock. He stood as they entered, a cup of tea in hand.

"Ludwig, who are our guests?" he asked carefully, his voice wavering.

"Some help Gilbert found," the German man explained. "Apparently, they're going to help us on the vampire problem."

"Ah…" he said, looking down at the cup in his hands. "Interesting."

"I'm sorry for being so rude earlier but I am Ludwig Beilschmidt," Ludwig said, turning to the hunters. "Obviously, you've met my brother…" Gilbert smiled brightly. "This is Professor Kirkland. He recently went on a mission for the vampire's head but returned unsuccessful."

"Pleased to meet you," Arthur greeted silkily, placing the cup down to shake the hunters' hands. "And your names are?"

"Matthew Williams," Matthew smiled as he shook the Professor's hand.

"And you?" Arthur seemed to almost purr, turning his eyes on Alfred.

Alfred felt his heart jump into his throat. There was something in those eyes that made his blood freeze. He looked deep into those emerald orbs and saw danger lurking in them. There was definitely more to this man than what met the eye…

"A-Alfred F Jones…" he stuttered, taking Arthur's hand cautiously.

Suddenly, he felt a shock run through his body. His body shivered at the sudden contact and the hair stood up on the back of his neck; there was danger to this man, he could feel it. He glanced at the other, studying his expression. Arthur looked curious as well, his emerald eyes locked on Alfred's hand.

Alfred jerked away, releasing Arthur's hand. "P-pleased to meet you…" he stuttered out.

"Pleasure's mine…" Arthur said, his voice holding a dangerous tone.

"Anyways, what occurred recently?" Matthew asked, hoping to end the tension.

"I lived here with Antonio, who is my roommate, and my fiancée, Feliciano," Ludwig started, taking a seat on the couch. "Feliciano and his brother, Lovino who was Antonio's boyfriend, went with Professor Kirkland to get rid of the vampire menace once and for all." He paused, glancing down at the floor. "It didn't end well."

"Were they… killed?" Alfred asked.

"We don't know," Ludwig sighed. "They just never came back. They could have been… well…" he swallowed hard. "We just don't know. Professor Kirkland was the only one to come back."

"I'm sorry for your loss…" Matthew whispered.

Ludwig smiled sadly at the other man and nodded. "You don't have to be sorry. I shouldn't have let them go up there."

"You have nothing to worry about, sir," Alfred said, moving closer to the German man mainly to move away from Arthur. "We will start our investigation tomorrow and the entire town will be safe in no time."

"I have to thank you," Ludwig sighed. "You have no idea how grateful I am."

Alfred smiled brightly and turned to Gilbert. "Thank you for bringing us here. We will do the best we can to bring an end to this menace."

"Thank you for coming," the albino smiled. "Let me walk you two home."

"It was nice meeting you," Arthur said as they began to leave. "I hope we meet again soon."

Alfred turned to meet the Brit's eyes. He had to keep an eye on this man; there was no telling what he was capable of. In fact, he hadn't even heard Arthur's side of the story and he had been the only one with the twins the night they disappeared.

Therefore, suspect #1 was Professor Arthur Kirkland.

"Actually, Professor Kirkland?" he said, catching the man's attention. "Are you busy later this night? I would like to talk to you."

This seemed to catch the other by surprise, his brow rising ever-so-slightly. Then his poker face returned, calm and collected again. "I'm not busy tonight, Mr. Jones. You're welcome to come to my place so we can talk."

"Good," Alfred smiled, locking eyes with the Professor. This was all a contest of who could break the other first… and he would not lose.

Matthew, feeling the tension in the air, shook his head and backed away, following Gilbert back to the cabin.

Arthur took his coat from a nearby coat-rack and turned to Ludwig. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer but the herbs that Kiku gave me are in the kitchen. Good night. Give my condolences to Antonio."

Ludwig nodded and watched as Arthur left with Alfred following close behind. He shook his head with a sigh. He only hoped that either of them knew what they were getting into.

…

Alfred stood outside of the small cabin that belonged to Arthur as the Professor unlocked the door. The door creaked open ominously and Arthur beckoned him inside.

"Come in, Mr. Jones," his smile was cold and his eyes sparked dangerously. He might as well have added "if you dare" to his sentence.

Alfred swallowed the hard lump in his throat but kept his face straight, showing that he would not give in. He stepped forward, watching Arthur from the corners of his eyes, and walked inside.

The cabin was pitch black, barely a ray of light coming through the windows. Multiple plants sat on the windowsill, their blooms full despite the lack of light. Guessing on where things were, Alfred eventually felt his way over to the couch and flopped down on it ungracefully. He heard the sound of hinges creaking and the room was completely dark.

Dammit.

He let his guard down.

How could be so stupid?

Jumping to his feet, Alfred put his hand on his pistol, comforted at the fact that the weapon was resting in his hand. He should have seen this. He suspected the Professor and the bastard knew it therefore, he would take out the person that would blow his cover. In this environment, Alfred could be killed at any instant.

The lights suddenly flicked back on and Arthur stood near the door, shooting a puzzled look at Alfred.

"Did I frighten you?" he asked, acting innocent. "I'm sorry about that."

"I'm fine…" Alfred sighed, releasing his pistol and flopping back onto the couch. "Just a bit jumpy." What an asshole. He had done that on purpose.

"Anyways, Mr. Jones…" Arthur started, taking a seat next to Alfred. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to hear your side of the story," Alfred stated, staring intently into Arthur's eyes. "I heard Ludwig's but you were there."

"My side of the story?" Arthur asked, his voice almost a purr. "I wouldn't mind. Besides, it's not like I have something to hide…"

His green eyes narrowed, returning Alfred's stare.

"Then please…" Alfred smirked, keeping the staring game going. "Tell me. I insist."

"Very well…" Arthur said and began to retell what he had told Ludwig, keeping his gaze trained on his new adversary.

Alfred heard the story but was more intent on watching how Arthur's body reacted to the words that came out of his mouth. He looked into Alfred's eyes without flinching and his expression remained the same. There was no physical evidence of him lying… but the hunter couldn't trust what came out of the Professor's mouth.

"…And that's when I escaped," Arthur sighed, feigning the sadness in his eyes. "Feliciano sacrificed himself to save me from the beast. I went to Ludwig's house as fast as I could."

"Did you see the face of the vampire?" Alfred asked. _There must be a way around his poker face…_ he thought. _I just have to think of a way to get past his defenses…_

"No… I didn't." Arthur answered, his expression not changing at all. "I got away before I could see it."

"Interesting…" Alfred muttered. _Damn it. No good. I'll have to find another way…_

"Is that all then, Mr. Jones?"

_Dammit…_

"Yes, I believe so." Alfred said, clearing his throat as he sat up. "Thank you for the information, Professor Kirkland."

"Please, call me Arthur…" the Professor said, an edge of ice in his voice.

Alfred's blue eyes drifted over to the flowers on the windowsill and he approached them, touching the pale blossoms carefully. _Maybe if I change the subject…?_

"These are beautiful," he said. "What are they?"

"Those are some of my favorite flowers," the British man said, walking over to the window. "They're called moondancers and unlike other plants, they thrive off of moonlight. Speaking of which…" He reached up and pulled the curtains back. "There. I'll have to close the curtains later though because they are sensitive to sunlight. If they are left out too long, they'll shrivel up and die."

"Interesting…" Alfred remarked. "Reminds me of a certain town menace…" He looked close for a flinch of any kind, anywhere.

Arthur seemed to stiffen a bit before he cleared his throat. "Please, Mr. Jones, you shouldn't make light of such things. I assure you, this is a serious matter."

"And I assure _you_, Professor, that I know," the hunter insisted, beginning their poker face competition again. "I am an expert, you know."

"I know," Arthur smirked, ice coating his voice. "And I hope that you know exactly what you're dealing with, Mr. Jones. If you're not careful, someone might be bound to kill you."

"I'll be ready when they take that chance then…"

They stared each other down once more, Alfred towering over the shorter Professor. He couldn't help but feel the ice that was running through his veins, caused by the look in Arthur's eyes. His green eyes gleamed in hunger and he probably wanted nothing more than to rip the other blonde's throat out.

_I can't win where I am here… _the hunter thought. _I need to get past this damn barrier of his… Pull a fast one…_

An idea came to mind. _Physically, I can one-up him. The Hero has a great amount of charm, after all…_

"Well, Artie, I should be going," Alfred sighed, stretching his arms over his head and ignoring the look the Brit shot him for the nickname. "I have some sleep to get before I start getting rid of this vampire. I'll see you around maybe?"

"Maybe…" Arthur muttered, eyeing him curiously.

"Good," Alfred smirked. "Be a dear and get the door for me, will ya?"

Arthur glared at him but walked over to open the door, pointing to the outside. "I do hope you know where you cabin is. And watch your step… You don't want to bruise your ego…"

"Thanks for caring, Artie…" Alfred grinned as he exited. As he left, he reached over and grabbed Arthur's bottom, pulling up slightly as he walked by.

A little squeak of embarrassment left Arthur's lips, his poker face ruined by wide eyes and a giant streak of red across his cheeks. "Wh-wha?"

"Good night, Artie," Alfred purred, throwing a mischievous and somewhat flirtatious wink Arthur's way. "I'll be seeing you around."

And Alfred walked off, leaving Arthur Kirkland a spluttering wreck of a man.

_Got past the poker face… Now that I know how to get past his defenses, I can get more information out of him… _

_ Trust me, Arthur Kirkland… I __will__ win this battle. Just wait and see._

…

Arthur stood in his doorway, his face still flushed from the inappropriate… "touching" he had been exposed to. That damn, stupid, bloody git…

He slammed the door in his anger, a crack appearing in the wood. The bastard couldn't get past his defenses. He couldn't! If he did, it was all over.

"Dammit!" Arthur roared, throwing a vase into a nearby wall.

"Angry again?"

He turned to see a young man sitting in his couch. He had tanned skin and his eyes were a bronze color, shining out from between the cloth that covered his face.

"Good evening, Gupta…" the British man sighed. "I assume you heard?"

The man nodded, his expression hidden by the cloth pulled over his mouth and nose. "I see you've met a pervert. Would you like for me to get rid of him?"

"No. I need him around for a while longer." Arthur snorted. "Once I know what he wants and what his moves will be, I'll get rid of him… myself."

"Anything you would like me to do?"

"Follow him and his brother," Arthur instructed. "See how they act and report to me. I'll focus on Alfred while you focus on his brother. They are a team and we must figure out how to separate them. Got it?"

"Affirmative…" Gupta muttered and suddenly he was gone, the curtains fluttering in the breeze.

Arthur smirked to himself. "Take that… _Mr. Jones_…"


	6. Chapter 6: Love Game

**-claps hands- I am so excited for this story. I mean, with all the reviews I've had so far, I can tell that a lot of people out there like it. So once again, dear readers, thanks for reading this and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this next one!**

Chapter 6

Love Game

"Looks like your brother has a thing for the Professor," was the first thing Gilbert said once Arthur and Alfred were out of ear-shot.

"What?" Matthew gasped.

"They were really staring each other down and Alfred really wanted to be alone with the guy," the albino said, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Don't you think so?"

"Uh… No…" Matthew said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "He does this a lot. He finds a suspect and investigates them, trying to see if they have any information pertaining to the case. Happens all the time."

"Oh…" Gilbert muttered, looking a little disappointed. "I liked my theory better though."

Matthew couldn't help but chuckle. This guy _was _pretty funny. In fact, he could get used to the albino's attitude.

"So, uh… I was wondering…" Gilbert stuttered awkwardly as they reached the cabin. "Maybe, if you're not busy, we can, you know, hang out a little?"

Matthew only blinked in response.

"I mean, not like a date… TOTALLY not like a date!" Gilbert panicked, thinking Matthew's response was a negative one. "Just hanging out, like… bros, you know? Right?"

Matthew giggled at how Gilbert was over-reacting and touched the albino's arm. "It's okay, I know what you mean. I'd like that."

Gilbert smiled a soft and loving kind of smile. "Okay. See you around… noon?"

Matthew nodded and unlocked the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Gilbert said, dwelling upon that warm feeling inside of his heart. "See you…"

…

"Mattie, I'm home!" Alfred announced loudly once he returned. He looked around, noticing a lack of a certain little brother of his and began to examine his cabin. "Mattie? Hey Mattie! Where are you?"

"Alfred, what the hell…?" a voice grunted from the back.

Matthew was standing in the back hall, his glasses in his hand and his hair slightly messy.

"Hiya Mattie!" Alfred beamed. "I just got back from Arthur's. What'cha doing?'

"I was _trying _to get to sleep but now I see that's not happening…" the younger sighed, cleaning his glasses on his shirt. "What did you two talk about?"

"I was trying to dig deeper," Alfred sighed, sitting down on the couch. "I wanted to see if his story matched up with Ludwig's…"

"Did it?"

Alfred nodded. "But… I knew that there's something there, something that doesn't fit. I was trying to break him, to get inside. He's a smart one, Mattie. If I'm right, he'll be a formidable foe."

"What did you do?"

"The only thing I could do," Alfred said in a matter-of-factly tone. "I molested him!"  
"Whhhhhaaaaat?"

…

Matthew left the cabin early the next day, trying to find some relief from his restless night. Aside from his brother awakening him rudely, he had spent the night tossing and turning over what his brother had said. Alfred had decided to grab the Professor's ass in order to gain information… which probably didn't get him anywhere. How could that possibly get more information out of someone?

Matthew sighed as he entered the inn. There was just no telling what his brother would do, he was always so unpredictable. Cursing under his breath, he took a seat at the bar and put his face against the cool counter.

"Watch it, my pet canary pissed there."

"Aaah!" the blonde immediately sat up, wiping at his face frantically.

"I'm just joking!" Gilbert laughed as he cleaned a glass. "I didn't think you'd come this early."

Matthew glanced at the clock and groaned. He was a couple hours early. "Sorry… I was eager to get out of the cabin…"

"Brother?"

"Yeah."

"That's how Ludwig was with me," Gilbert sighed. "He was always so eager to leave the house… Don't see why." He shrugged. "Oh well. Want a drink to wake you up a bit?"

"Sure…" Matthew sighed, putting his head back down on the table. "Why not?"

"Got it!" the albino said with a bright smile and began to brew a mug of beer.

Matthew exhaled, letting the cool counter comfort him and his eyes slid shut. All thoughts of Alfred's inappropriate actions disappeared and a smile graced his face. Just thoughts of flowers, maple syrup, and a silent brother…

He felt eyes on him. Someone's gaze was boring into his skull, making his pleasant daydreams go up in smoke. It was probably Gilbert, waiting to give his drink to him. But it felt different…

He opened his eyes to see a person sitting across the bar from his, his bronze eyes unblinking. His face was wrapped up in white linen cloth, only the dark skin of the bridge of his nose and his eyes visible. He wore a long-sleeved white tunic and matching pants with tall boots and white gloves. A cloak adorned his shoulders, making him look a little bigger than he really was.

"Mattie, your beer's done!"

Gilbert snapped Matthew out of his trance, tearing his gaze away from the mysterious young man.

"O-oh…" he stuttered, taking the glass. "Th-thanks… How much should I pay you?"

"It's on the house," Gilbert grinned. "Don't worry about it."

"Th-thank you very much," Matthew said, taking a tentative sip as Gilbert moved towards the other man.

"Can I get you something sir?" the albino asked but the man only raised a hand in response. "Suit yourself…"

Gilbert moved away from the strange man and walked back over to Matthew, leaning over the bar counter to talk to him. The blonde wasn't really listening; he was more focused on how the man was watching him. He could feel the eyes on him and it took all his strength to not look back over at the man.

He was relieved when Gilbert offered to show him around town, dragging him away from the mysterious stranger.

When he left, Matthew didn't notice the stranger pull down the cloth covering his mouth and smile softly and whisper in Arabic, "Ānh lʼmr jmyl…"

…

Alfred paced around the cabin, thinking that if he could keep moving, he wouldn't succumb to boredom. With a groan of frustration, he flopped down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. There had to be _something _he could do…

He sat up quickly and rushed outside. Why didn't he think of it before? After all, he did have a person to investigate.

Alfred rushed past the wagon, turned on his heel, and made sure to lock the door. Didn't want someone breaking in, after all. He turned around and ran back the way he was heading before, quickly making his way towards Arthur Kirkland's cabin.

He knocked on the door, making sure to compose himself before Arthur answered the door. He stood there for a few minutes until he realized that no one was going to answer the door. Alfred grabbed the knob and twisted it. Locked. Obviously, someone wasn't home.

Cursing under his breath, Alfred looked around while trying to think of something to do. An idea came to mind and he ran back to his cabin. He came back with a sheet of paper and a pen, scribbling a few words and then sliding the letter under the door.

There. He smiled to himself, content with his actions. _I'll just wait till he comes to find me… and then he'll be putty in my hands… _

…

"So Kiku Honda and Heracles Karpusi run that herbal shop over there," Gilbert explained. "I have a theory that they are secretly together but you know, what the hell do I know? And that is the mayor's house, Berwald Oxenstierna. He looks scary but he's pretty harmless unless you get him mad enough."

"Who lives over there?" Matthew asked, pointing to a dark house with all curtains drawn closed.

"Oh…" Gilbert suddenly frowned. "That's where Ivan Braginski lives. He… well… he's kinda nuts… Ever since his boyfriend, Wang Yao, was killed by the vampire, he became a recluse. I haven't seen him out much. Rumor has it that he sits in one room with a bunch of paintings of Yao all day…"

Matthew shivered as he looked at the house. He could only imagine how that man survived day by day, in constant pain…

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, there you are!"

The two turned to see a man with slicked-back brown hair with a stray strand sticking up approaching them. He had a pair of glasses over his violet eyes and a beauty mark below the left corner of his lips. He wore a rich coat of blue and had his arms crossed over his chest, his expression furious.

"Oh… Hi Roddy…" Gilbert sighed, paying the man no mind.

"Do _not _call me 'Roddy!'" the other man snapped. "I told you to address me as Roderich or Mr. Edelstein!"

"Okay fine, _Roderich_…" the albino snorted, putting emphasis on the name. "What do you want?"

"You skipped out on work, Mr. Beilschmidt," Roderich explained, righting his posture. "I came to find you and bring you back."

"Can't I skip out on work today?" Gilbert sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You know as well as I do that Elizaveta will not be happy if you do," the aristocrat sighed. "I recommend that you return immediately."

"Okay…" Gilbert sighed and turned to Matthew as Roderich left. "Sorry 'bout that Mattie, but I have to go. I wish I could show you more."

"No, that's fine…" Matthew smiled. "We can do this again sometime, I guess."

"Yeah… I guess…" Gilbert said, looking down at the ground. "Um… so I guess I'll see you around?"

Matthew nodded shyly as Gilbert turned to leave. As he began to leave as well, Gilbert turned back around.

"Hey, Mattie?"

"Ye-?" His answer was suddenly cut off when he felt lips pressed against his cheek. His face turned red and a squeak escaped his lips before the albino pulled away, his face tinged with pink.

Before Matthew said anything, Gilbert turned quickly on his heel and left as fast as he could. The blonde stared after the retreating albino, noting how red the man's ears had become. He shook his head; no, Gilbert couldn't have feelings for him, especially not after only one day…

Matthew walked the opposite way, his mind in a jumbled mess. He wasn't really looking where he was going and didn't stop when someone crossed his path. The two bumped into each other, sending Matthew's glasses to fly off his face.

"Crap…" he muttered, blindly feeling around for the glasses.

"Here…" a flat voice muttered and the glasses were on his face again.

"Oh, thank you very mu…" he stopped when he saw that the person was none other than the guy who was staring at him in the bar. "Eep…"

The man tilted his head to the side, confused by the fearful expression on Matthew's face. "What is it?"

"Y-you're that guy…" the blonde stuttered. "You were the guy that was staring at me in the bar!"

The man thought this over for a few seconds and nodded. "Sounds 'bout right…"

"Are you stalking me?" Matthew demanded.

The man thought _this _over as well and then shrugged.

"Okay then…" the blonde sighed. "We have something to figure out then… I guess we could start off with names?"

The man stuck his hand out and said, "Gupta Muhammad Hassan."

"Matthew Williams," the blonde said, shaking the man's hand. "I think this might be the start of a beautiful friendship… hopefully."

…

Later that night, Alfred was sitting on the couch, staring at the blank wall in front of him. He sighed; it had been at least three hours since Matthew had returned home talking about some strange guy wrapped up in gauze but Alfred had been too hyped up on sugary snacks to listen.

An hour ago, he had crashed and had slept on the couch until a few minutes ago, when he had awoken to silence and still air. To summarize those words: boring. So, he had been staring at the wall for what felt like hours.

Needless to say, he was excited when someone knocked at his door.

Alfred flung open the door, launching himself on the person outside. "Please, please, PLEASE tell me you're here for meeeeee!"

"What the-? Jones, get the bloody hell off of me!"

"Artie!" Alfred gasped, pulling away from the Brit. "I knew you'd come!"

"Well, you said in your letter that you would kidnap me if I didn't…" Arthur sighed. "So I decided not to risk anything."

"Oh this is going to be so fun!" Alfred said, taking Arthur's hands and jumping up and down. "We're going out to dinner!"

"Dinner?" Arthur gasped, looking a bit shocked. Just the reaction Alfred needed… "Why dinner?"

"For one thing, I haven't had any yet and we should get to know each other!" Alfred said, closing the door and dragging Arthur towards the inn. "What better way than over a nice meal?"

"I guess…" the Brit mumbled, allowing himself to be pulled along.

"That's good," Alfred smiled. "Cause I already made reservations."

The two entered the inn, both taking a seat at a small table near the bar. Elizaveta came over and took their orders, yelling at the French man from earlier to get a move on with the meals.

"So… what do we, well, talk about?" the Professor asked.

"Just basic stuff," Alfred said, taking a sip of his beer. "Where we were born, what we liked to do as kids, who our first kisses were…"

He noticed a curious gleam in the other's eye when he mentioned kisses. Alfred's suspect seemed very intrigued with this concept but he couldn't go straight for that yet; he had to let the prey come to him.

"I was born in Anglind," Arthur answered, taking a sip of his glass of water. "My family moved to Kliol after the birth of my younger brother Peter."

"I was born and raised in Calmeria with Mattie before we became hunters," Alfred said. "After we left, we were constantly moving from town to town. I can't name them all because that would take too much time. What did your family do for a living?"

"My father was held in high esteem in the town while my mother mainly stayed at home to take care of us," Arthur said, looking into the dark wood of the table. "In my teen years, I was on my way to becoming a great scholar and I got my degree."

"Hence Professor," Alfred said. "What about your first kiss?"

Arthur's eyes sparked and Alfred knew that he had him by the balls. The British man squirmed in his seat until he muttered, "I've never had a… first kiss."

Alfred was about to say something when Elizaveta came back with their meals. Arthur was eager to eat, meaning that he wouldn't be able to talk anymore if something was in his mouth. Alfred sighed and began to eat as well. There was always afterwards. Then he would move in…

…

"That was pretty good…" Alfred said, patting his stomach. "I should eat there more often."

"You'll lose your figure if you do that," Arthur teased, a smile coming to his face.

"Hey… Did you just _smile_?" Alfred asked in surprise. "I can't believe it."

"Oh shut up, you git…" Arthur said, nudging the taller blonde.

"No really, I haven't seen you smile like that before…" Alfred said, stopping as they got closer to Alfred's cabin. "You… looked really nice."

"Well, I have to admit that I had… fun," Arthur said, a small smile on his lips. "Thanks."

"You're welcome…" Alfred muttered. _I need to get back to that detail I was trying to get to earlier… If so, I can probably gain more in the way of his trust… _"Hey, Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"What was that you said earlier about never having kissed anyone?" Alfred asked, trying to look a bit nervous. "I-I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine! It's your own business!"

"No, it's okay…" the Brit said, not meeting Alfred's eyes. "I don't understand the concept, really…"

"You don't?" Alfred asked, this time not feigning the surprise. "Why not?"

"I guess it comes with doing it…" Arthur sighed. "I don't know… I guess it's embarrassing to say something like that, isn't it?"

"Just a bit," Alfred chuckled. "Since you don't really know about it, would you mind if I showed you how?"

"I… don't see why not." Arthur said, his poker face back again. "Show me."

"Okay…" Alfred said, moving closer to the Brit, putting his arm around the other's waist. "First, you put your arm around their waist or on their shoulders, doesn't really matter where. Then you try to get some cliché romance stuff thrown in there, like brushing their hair out of their face, yada, yada…"

Using his thumb, he brushed a lock of hair out of Arthur's eyes, getting a good view of those shimmering emerald orbs. It was then that he noticed the poker face was gone and the Professor was staring up at him in awe and… fear, maybe? He felt his cheeks turn pink and bit his lip, reminding himself to stick with the plan.

"And then y-you… um… put your hand on their cheek or under their chin…" Alfred stuttered, feeling his face flush even more as he placed his hand under Arthur's chin. "Th-that's when you…"

The distance closed between them and their lips met, Alfred's hand moving to Arthur's cheek. The Professor leaned into the contact eagerly, twisting his fingers in Alfred's hair.

Alfred then realized what he was doing and pulled away, staring at Arthur's flushed face. The Brit was staring up at him as if he were some sort of god, his arms still linked around Alfred's neck. Arthur's fingers moved from his neck and traced their way down his cheek, his green orbs fogged in a mixture awe, wonder, and… lust? He pushed himself upwards again, kissing Alfred once more.

The hunter welcomed the contact, pressing their bodies close together. While trading kisses with the man, Alfred couldn't help but argue with himself. This man was his suspect and possibly the murderer of multiple people and he was _making out _with him on his doorstep. But at the moment, that didn't matter. All he was focused on was the flavor of Arthur's tongue and the way the Brit's hand started to fumble with his shirt.

He pulled away again, gasping for air. Arthur looked up at him with a tired sort of pleading gaze.

"More…" he moaned, leaning in again.

Alfred stopped him, taking him by the shoulders and looking into his eyes. "I say we take this to my place…"

**Oh, yes... The ever-annoying cliff-hanger... I did this on purpose, by the way... 3 But I also have this time to give a warning about the next chapter. Next chapter the will be quite of bit of yaoi. If you don't like it or if it's too graphic for you, you can go ahead and skip the first part of the chapter. However, I'm not very descriptive so I don't think there will be much of a problem. But you know, just in case.**

**Thanks for reading and tune in tomorrow for chapter 7!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Magnet

**WARNING: EXTREME YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER!  
**

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for: the yaoi! In fact, I really liked writing this one... the pervert I am. **

**So some starting notes before we get going...**

**In the last chapter, Gupta said something in Arabic and the ever-forgetful me forgot to put in the translation. . He said "He's beautiful" (if I got it right...) when commenting on Matthew. **

**Also, the chapter title is named after the Vocaloid song "Magnet". I was listening to it while writing this and thought it would be a fitting title. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
**

Chapter 7

Magnet

They burst messily in the front door, Arthur's legs wrapped around Alfred's waist as the taller blonde carried him inside. The door shut on its own as they kissed each other lustfully, barely getting any time to breathe. Alfred stumbled down the back hall, seeing as it was hard to move and make out with someone at the same time, and eventually got the door to his room open.

Kicking the door closed, he stumbled over to the bed and dropped Arthur on it, landing messily on top of him soon after. Alfred ripped off his glasses, throwing them on his nightstand as he went down for some more lip action. Panting, he came back up and started to undo Arthur's shirt, popping a button off on accident.

Arthur began to kick his boots off, using Alfred's back as leverage, and groaned when the other began to place butterfly kisses on his collar bone. Alfred stopped, threw his own shirt off, and knelt over Arthur, looking deep into his eyes for a moment.

The moonlight from the window was the only light in the room and gleamed against Arthur's skin, making him appear… beautiful. His emerald eyes were shining in a seductive manner and a small smile was on his face. The hunter leaned in, taking in the beauty before him. He placed a hand behind Arthur's head and kissed him gently.

Arthur's hands found their way to Alfred's belt and began to remove the other's pants, revealing the boxer's beneath. Alfred pulled away from their kiss and began to do the same to Arthur while nibbling on his neck.

"Mmm… Alfred…" Arthur muttered, his fingers wandering into Alfred's boxers.

All articles of clothing were removed in seconds and Alfred began to push himself into Arthur, making the man squirm. While doing so, he ran his tongue along the other's lips, requesting entrance. Arthur let them join their lips again, their tongues wrapping together.

"A-ah… Alfred…" Arthur gasped as Alfred went in harder and faster.

"Shhhhh…" the other blonde said, touching Arthur's cheek. "Just focus on me…"

Their lips joined again, Alfred's tongue exploring Arthur's mouth. It ran against two sharp incisors and his eyebrows arched. Aha.

He thrust into Arthur again, gaining a loud moan from the Brit.

"Alfred… Alfred, faster…"

The hunter complied, this time getting a strangled sounding scream.

"What is it?" he panted, leaning over his partner.

"Hurts…" Arthur gasped. "But… so… good… Alfred…" His hand clutched Alfred's shoulder, feeling some twisted flesh but not caring at the moment. "Do it again…"

Alfred pushed further into Arthur, watching as the other arched his back at the action with a loud moan.

"Gah… Alfred… I think I'm going to…"

Alfred leaned over him again, kissing his forehead as he screamed, "ALFRED!"

Arthur panted as he went limp on the bed, chest rising and falling rapidly. Alfred slowly removed himself and straddled the Brit, touching his face. He leaned down and kissed the man's lips, stroking his hair tenderly. Arthur reached up and messed with Alfred's hair after he pulled away, resting his mouth in the crook of his neck. He then kissed Alfred's neck and bit down hard.

The hunter panicked, ready to hold the other down and apprehend him but he relaxed when he realized it was a regular little love bite and he chuckled slightly.

Arthur pulled away from Alfred's flesh, his eyes a little glazed over. He relaxed on the bed, eyes fluttering slightly. Alfred rolled over to lie next to him and held him close.

"Are you tired?" he asked softly.

"Mmm-hmm…" Arthur nodded, nuzzling into Alfred's chest.

"Then get some sleep," the hunter murmured, kissing the Brit's forehead. He took the covers in one hand and pulled them over their naked bodies. "Good night, love."

Arthur smiled softly and his eyes fluttered shut, victim to sleep in a few minutes. Alfred smiled and stroked his partner's blonde hair, his blue eyes glinting in the dark.

_Yes, sleep. Because I know now. I know that you are not human… _

…

Arthur woke up the next morning feeling sore all over. At first, he wondered what he had done the night before to make himself feel so terrible… and then he remembered. Of course, his reminder had his arms wrapped around him while he slept so it probably wasn't too wild of a guess.

The Brit shifted under the covers, noting that Alfred's leg was possessively hooked over his hip, and went over what had happened the night before. As it all came flooding back, he felt his heart slowly sink into his stomach. He had been infiltrated. His defenses were completely shattered and by what, a bunch of lie-filled kisses and some lust? How pathetic.

Cursing under his breath, Arthur quickly got up and zoomed to the window, pulling the curtains closed. He couldn't afford the sun to be shining on him when Alfred woke up. He zoomed back at a speed that no human could reach and was back under the covers, Alfred's leg over his hip again.

Arthur looked into Alfred's sleeping face. So this was what he was defeated by, a dorky nineteen-year-old who needed to lay off on the sugar. But he felt like he was drawn to him somehow. Arthur touched Alfred's face, brushing his cheek. He was so handsome and charming… He felt his face flushing until his fingers traveled down to Alfred's neck, resting on the hickey he had placed there.

Shit.

Sure enough, there was a little mark shaped like a chrysanthemum blossom on the little red area where Arthur had given him a hickey. The vampire curled his hands into fists as he cursed himself. This wasn't supposed to happen… not at all. He had just mated with a human and for vampires, mating was for life. Arthur had made love with the man who was out to kill him and now they were bound for eternity.

But Alfred wouldn't know. No, Alfred would _never _know. He would never see the mark on his neck because it was only visible to vampires and others that could see such supernatural things. Even if he did, he wouldn't know what it meant. So, he wouldn't tell Alfred and he would let his mate get away with killing him even if it meant…

He choked down a sob. It hurt too much to think about that. He had feelings towards Alfred that he had never felt before. Arthur curled up in a ball, clutching his head. Things had changed drastically now. He couldn't kill Alfred, no matter what. He was…

"Arthur…?" Alfred mumbled, his eyes slowly opening. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, Al-Alfred…" Arthur stuttered, wiping at the tears forming in his eyes. "I'm f-fine…"

"You're crying…" Alfred muttered, wiping at the other's face. "Why are you crying?"

Arthur ducked his head down, hiding his face.

"What is it?" Alfred asked. "Come on, Arthur tell me…"

Arthur shook his head. Alfred couldn't know, no matter the cost, he couldn't know…

"Oh no…" Alfred gasped, looking horrified. "It's about last night isn't it? I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean to go that far and-"

"No, no…" Arthur said, looking up. "It's not that… I'm fine, Alfred, really. I just… had a nightmare, that's all."

"Awwww! Poor Artie!" Alfred exclaimed, pulling the Brit close to him. "I'll make it all better!"

Arthur relaxed against Alfred's skin, resting his head on his chest and letting a smile come to his lips.

"Thank you, Alfred…" he muttered and Alfred looked down at him, surprised.

"…You're welcome…" Alfred said.

"Hey… Alfred?" Arthur said after a minute of silence.

"Mmm?"

"Do you believe in love?"

Alfred was silent for a moment. "Like… what do you mean?"

"As in falling in love with someone and knowing that… well… that they are your true love," Arthur responded.

"I… I never really thought about that before…" Alfred muttered. "I guess that it's possible… Why?"

"No reason."

Alfred ran his hands through Arthur's hair as he pondered some things. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea… _he thought. _I shouldn't have gone with the flirting; it's going to backfire eventually. _He looked down at Arthur's naked body and felt himself flush. _Or maybe it already has…_

He heard someone walking down the hallway and into the kitchen and then his world froze. Uh oh… He totally forgot about Mattie.

"Get up now," he said, launching out of the bed.

"Eh?"

"My brother's still here," Alfred hissed while struggling to pull his pants on. "I don't think he's going to be happy when he finds out I just slept with the town's professor."

Arthur blinked at him and pulled himself out of the bed, quickly finding his trousers. "Good point."

They dressed hastily, helping each other if one couldn't find a certain article of clothing or if they needed help getting something on.

"Where's my shirt?"

"Here it is."

"Thanks. Dammit, this isn't my tie."

"It looks like yours. I have mine."

"That's because you're wearing _mine_, you git…"

"Oops."

"Hold on, your hair's a mess…"

"So is yours."

"It's always like this."

"…Oh…"

"Okay… I found one of my boots…"

"Other one's under the bed."

"How the hell did it get under there?"

"Truthfully, I don't know…"

"Are we ready then?"

"Yep. Wait… this tie isn't mine…"

"What do you mean?"

"…I don't wear a tie…"

"…Then… who's is it…?"

"I have no idea…"

"Okay, just take it off and forget about the blasted tie!"

"I know what I want to take off~…"

SLAP!

"Don't be vulgar!"

"Ow… Okay… Geez…"

The two hurriedly bustled out of Alfred's bedroom, still getting rid of all signs of sex hair and wrinkly clothes. Arthur was trying desperately to straighten out his tie as Alfred was laying out the plan.

"Okay, we rush past the kitchen and out the door, hoping that Mattie doesn't see us," he whispered. "Then I run you back home and I jump through my window, acting as if nothing ever happened."

"And that's going to work?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it?"

"Let's just get on with it…" Arthur sighed.

"Got it…"

The two leapt out from the hall and were about to make a break for the door when Matthew stepped out in front of them, arms crossed over his chest. The two men laid on the brakes and almost plowed the third over, stopping as fast as their feet could allow.

"Heh… Hi, Mattie…" Alfred grinned sheepishly, trying to ignore the scalding gaze his brother was aiming at him. "How are you this morning?"

"Good morning, Alfred…" his half-brother said, beginning to tap his foot. "I didn't know we had a guest."

Alfred looked back at Arthur, who looked up at him fearfully, and then looked back at Matthew.

"You mean him?" he asked, pointing to Arthur. "Oh, he stayed over-night cause we were talking about… uh… ways to get rid of the vampire! Yeah! And it got so late that I decided to let him stay here! Right, Arthur?"

Arthur nodded vigorously. Just as long as he could get out of the house before sunrise…

"So he stayed here?" Matthew asked.

"Yep."

"In your room?"

"…Uh…" Alfred stopped and glanced at Arthur. "Well, the reason he was in there was because we fell asleep while researching and stuff. So we kinda had no choice in the matter…"

Matthew's expression seemed to lighten up a bit. "Well… Okay… Just next time, let me know."

"I will, Mattie," Alfred smiled. "I just have to get Artie here home and I'll be right back."

"Breakfast will be done by then…" his brother said as Alfred started to leave. "Just don't screw around."

"I'm sorry about causing you trouble…" Arthur apologized to Matthew before leaving, the blonde's eyes on his shirt. "If there's anything I can do to make up for that…"

"No, you're fine," Matthew smiled. "Just make sure my idiot of a brother doesn't hurt himself."

"I will," Arthur smiled as he exited. "Goodbye."

Matthew smiled and waved as the man left with his brother. Once they were gone, he sighed and leaned against the counter. Arthur's shirt was missing a button and there was no way that Alfred could argue against the fact that they had been doing something the night before. After all, Matthew's walls weren't made of concrete.

…

"That was a close one…" Alfred chuckled as he walked Arthur to his cabin. "I thought I'd be nailed for sure…"

"So I take that you don't sleep with someone you're helping on a normal basis?" Arthur asked playfully.

"Last night was my first time," Alfred said, crossing his arms behind his head. "Now I can no longer say that I'm a virgin."

"Me neither, I guess…" Arthur sighed, looking up at the sky. The sun was starting to peek over the mountains. If it got any higher, his cover would be blown.

"Well, here we are," Alfred said, stopping at Arthur's door. "I, uh, guess I'll see you later…?"

Arthur smiled softly and touched Alfred's arm. "I'll be around." He pushed himself up to kiss Alfred goodbye, quickly pecking him on the lips. "Maybe tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a date," the hunter smiled, kissing Arthur on the forehead. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Arthur smiled as he unlocked his door, slowly entering his dark house. Alfred waved a hand in farewell and the Brit winked at him before closing the door.

Once inside, he made sure to lock the door and pushed his back against it, sliding down onto the floor. Arthur buried his face in his hands and shook his head, willing for those damn feelings of his to disappear without a trace.

But he couldn't undo what had been done.

Professor Arthur Kirkland, vampire of the Kyūketsuki mansion, was in love with Alfred F Jones, the man who would be his demise.

**By the way, I would like to take this time to say that I am working on a fanfiction with my friend melonkitty called "Kokuren no Kodomo-tachi." I would very much advise that you check it out. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Breathe Me

**New chapter! Yay! I have to say that I'm really excited for this story and the attention it's getting. It's makes me so proud of my baby... =') So, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate yes, this chapter is named after the song "Breathe Me" bi Sia. It's one of my favorite songs and it also fits this fic very well.**

**I hope you enjoy this next one!  
**

Chapter 8

Breathe Me

Alfred had come bounding back into the house, a dorky grin on his face as he sat down at the table and demanded breakfast. Matthew had rolled his eyes but fed the ungrateful beast, serving him some of his best home-made pancakes. After all, this was an opportunity to talk to his brother about certain things…

"So, Alfred, what did you and Professor Kirkland _discuss_ last night?" Matthew asked casually while cutting a piece off of his breakfast.

"Uh…" Alfred paused, looking a bit sheepish. "We… uh… discussed a… erm… plan of how to lure the vampire out of hiding. We were thinking of someone standing in as… uh… bait and um… yeah…" He smiled, hoping that his brother would buy it.

Needless to say, Matthew didn't look like he was swayed.

"Really? That's interesting…" he said. "I noticed that you weren't in the house for a while. What were you doing?"

"Well, I took him out for dinner," Alfred said, relieved at this question. He didn't have to make something ridiculous up off the top of his head. "And we got to know each other."

Matthew grunted in response. Maybe he was telling the truth… He shook his head and smiled. He was being silly, jumping to conclusions like that. His brother would never…

"Hey, can we stop by the herbalist's shop when we're done here?" Alfred asked.

"Why? Don't you have enough?"

"I need to stock up," Alfred replied, polishing off his breakfast. "We might have a long journey up ahead of us when we leave."

"You have a point…" Matthew said thoughtfully. "Alright. We'll stop by after I clean up here."

"Yippeeeeee!" Alfred squealed, jumping out of his seat. "Thanks, Mattie!"

Matthew sighed as his brother raced back to his room to grab his jacket and ran back out, grabbing Matthew by the wrist and dragging him out the door as fast as he could.

…

Arthur was curled up on a fancy red velvet sofa, playing with the dried out stems of dying carnations. He pulled each stem apart, thinking intently about his predicament. He had a mate now, a mate that would kill him when he had the chance. And he would let him.

Cursing at himself, he threw the decimated stem across the room from him and faced the inside of the sofa, taking the fetal position. He had come to the mansion to help clear his head, not to further agitate himself.

"Professor?" a meek voice asked from the doorway of Arthur's personal room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Arthur muttered, not looking at the young vampire that he had sired recently. "I just need some time to myself…"

"Oh… Okay…" the young one muttered. "Um… would you like me to bring you some tea?"

"That would be nice…" Arthur said, turning around to smile at the other vampire. "Thank you."

"Prego," the other smiled and pranced away, his slightly older brother following closely behind.

The brother shot a glare at Arthur as he passed by. He hadn't trusted Arthur since he had turned the two brothers, saving their lives in the process. What kept him from ripping Arthur's throat out was the fact that his younger brother was happy there. His brother's happiness was important to him and he would keep him happy no matter the predicament.

Arthur sighed as they left from sight and reclined on the sofa, his thoughts returning back to Alfred. Alfred… was amazing; annoying, yes but at the same time… just breath-taking. Arthur picked up a dying carnation blossom, looking at its petals and touching it carefully. He remembered how girls in his time would pick daisies and use their petals to predict if their crush loved them or not. Arthur smiled and pulled one of the petals off, letting it flutter to the ground.

"He loves me…" he muttered and plucked another one.

…

"Hellllooo Kiku!" Alfred yelled, bursting into the herbal shop with brother in tow. "Remember me?"

"Oh, Alfred-san," Kiku said, turning from reading… something; some kind of picture book? "How could I forget…?"

"I'm just stopping by to get the same stuff I got last time," Alfred proclaimed with a bright smile. "Oh and this is my brother Matthew!"

"Hi…" Matthew sighed. There went his chance to pretend like they weren't related…

"Hajimemashite," Kiku said with a small bow. "It's always nice to see new faces."

"Nice to meet you too…" Matthew said shyly.

"So, wolfsbane, wormwood, and mandrake's root, right Alfred-san?" the herbalist asked as Heracles popped up from under the counter to collect the jars.

"Yep." Alfred smiled, ignoring his brother's surprised squeak after the sudden appearance of the Greek.

Kiku smiled as Heracles got straight to work, trying to make small talk with Matthew and Alfred. His brown eyes darted over to Alfred's neck and his mouth almost flapped open in shock.

"U-um… Alfred-san?" he asked, nervously. "I do not mean to be rude but… what is that on your neck?"

"Hmmm?" Alfred rubbed his hand along his neck and laughed. "Oh this? That's a hickey."

"No, not that…" Kiku said, shaking his head. _Although, I am wondering where you got that… _"I mean the flower-shaped mark."

"Mark…?" Alfred asked, trying to get a good look at his neck. "I don't see anything…"

"Me neither…" Matthew said.

Kiku got out from behind the counter to get a closer look at Alfred's neck and frowned. "Just as I thought…" he sighed. "You've been marked by a vampire."

"Marked?" Alfred gasped. "What do you mean?"

"That flower on your neck is what I would call kiku," Kiku explained. "It means chrysanthemum in Japanese. This mark is very significant in the vampiric culture and once one vampire has placed this mark on someone, all other vampires tend to leave the marked one alone."

"Awesome!" Alfred exclaimed. "I'm vampire repellent!"

"Not exactly…" Kiku corrected, looking slightly nervous. "That mark repels other vampires because it is a sign saying 'mine.' In other words, it occurs when a vampire mates."

"Wait… what?"

"When a vampire mates, they mate for life," Kiku explained. "The mark is left to indicate to other vampires that the person bearing the mark is taken, so to speak."

"So this flower thing means that I am a vampire's mate?" Alfred gasped, pointing at his neck.

"Hai…" Kiku said softly. "You are."

Alfred leaned against the counter in a state of shock. Mated… to a vampire… for _life_. But that could only mean one thing…

"So was it good?" Heracles suddenly asked, pulling Alfred out of his state of shock.

"Wha?" the hunter spluttered, jerking away from the counter.

"Heracles-kun…" Kiku chided.

"I just want to know if it was good," the Greek said. "Was she pretty?"

"Uh… Not she…" Alfred said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Oh…" Heracles said. "Was _he _good?"

"Heracles-kun, this isn't any of your business…"

"Kiku, sex _is _my business," the Greek said with a straight face, one Alfred wondered how he could keep when talking about such things. "I just want to know if he had a good time…"

The Greek was silenced by an elbow to the stomach and the Japanese man turned to his customers.

"Gomen ne," he said with a nervous smile. "But I'm afraid that my partner is being a little rude."

"Nah, that's okay…" Alfred said, trying to get the red off of his cheeks.

"So… who is he?" Heracles asked.

"Heracles-kun…"

"I… I'd rather not say…" Alfred said, looking down at his feet.

"Alfred," Matthew whispered in a knowing tone. "You should tell them. It's for the sake of the town…"

"But…" Alfred started but Matthew shot him a demanding look. With a sigh, he said, "Fine. It was Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland."

"Him?" Heracles gasped, his usually blank face showing surprise. "_He's _the vampire?"

"Oh dear…" Kiku gasped. "This is most unexpected, especially since Arthur-san is held in high esteem around here. Elizaveta-chan will be devastated…"

"Not to mention Ludwig and Antonio…" Heracles said, shaking his head. "Heads are going to roll…"

Alfred felt his throat tighten. He had told them about Arthur. He had told them about sleeping around with a suspect to find out if he was guilty or not and well, he had found out. But now that he had let it slip, what about Arthur? What if they told the town? What if they all decided to, to… kill him? What if…?

He shook his head. What was he doing? Arthur was the _enemy_. He was a murderer and Alfred had to stop him. No matter the cost, no matter what length, no matter how much he was in love with…

"Alfred-san?" Kiku's voice brought him back to reality. "Are you okay? You look pale…"

"I-I'm fine…" Alfred stuttered. _No, don't think that way. You will win. You will get rid of the vampire. You __will__._

Kiku frowned, looking unconvinced. "Let me get you a glass of water." With that, he left through the curtain and went to the back of the store.

Heracles looked at the two brothers and decided it was best to leave them alone for a bit. Following this logic, the Greek went after Kiku.

Alfred looked at Matthew nervously, waiting for a reaction. He had, after all, lied to him about doing things with a certain Professor and it had turned out that said Professor was the vampire they had been looking for. Needless to say, he was in deep shit.

"Uh… Mattie?"

"Shut up, Alfred."

Alfred felt as if he had been slapped. Matthew had never talked like that to him, _never_. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me," Matthew growled, glaring up at his half-brother. "I don't want to hear another word from you! You really screwed up this time, Alfred. Do you know how long this will take now? Do you even know how attached you'll be to the situation? There is a whole town depending on us and you decided to play the whore! And what's worse, you _lied_ to me!"

"Mattie… I…"

"No, don't even say anything…" Matthew sighed, rubbing his temples. "I need a drink…"

Matthew left the store, door slamming closed behind him. Alfred sighed, leaning against the counter and putting his head in his hands. It was nice to see how well the situation was going so far… Yeah fucking right.

He was now in danger of losing his brother's trust, even more than he had now. Alfred sighed as Arthur came to mind. He still had no idea what to do about him. He couldn't quite explain it but he felt something towards the vampire, no matter what his profession required. Maybe it was because of the mating ordeal or maybe it was something else entirely but something was there, he couldn't deny that.

Kiku walked back in, glass of water in hand. He wore a smile on his face but it was sympathetic, like he knew what had happened.

"Here," he said, handing the glass to Alfred. "Maybe this will help."

"Thanks…" Alfred sighed, taking a sip. "Kiku, what do I do?"

"That is a good question," Kiku said, looking down at the counter. "You and Arthur-san are now bound by an unbreakable bond, bound by the laws of vampiric nature. At the same time, your job needs to be fulfilled as well. You have a very difficult choice ahead of you." He studied Alfred's face and his features softened. "Tell me, how do you feel towards him?"

"Excuse me?" Alfred asked, surprised by this question.

"Well, you two made love," Kiku said. "Was it love? Do you love him?"

Alfred ran those questions through his brain, processing them slowly. Yes, they had made love. But did they _make love_? At first, it was about cornering the man, revealing him for what he was. After that, Alfred would have done away with him and left with his money. But something happened with Arthur that he hadn't done before. He hadn't gotten so involved before…

He tried to read the feelings swirling inside of him. They were definitely aimed towards Arthur and they were different from before. But… was it love? Alfred could only feel confusion.

"I-I don't know…" he stuttered, trying to sort his emotions out. "It… feels like it. But I'm not sure…"

"You'll know in time," Kiku smiled. "Why don't you go home and think it over? I'll bring over your order and it will be without charge."

"Thanks, Kiku…" Alfred muttered and left slowly, heading towards a certain place.

"That man is in for one hell of a ride…" Heracles said, coming out from the back.

"He has quite the burden on his shoulders," Kiku sighed, lowering his eyes. "My prayers go with him…"

…

Matthew had his head pressed against the bar counter again, this time with a mug of ale in his hand. He had spent the time mentally cursing Alfred for his stupidity. He had gone so far just to get proof of the Professor being a vampire that their duty of flushing the beast out was now in jeopardy. Had he even known of the consequences when he started to drive Kirkland into a state of emotional weakness in order to get what he wanted? Obviously not.

At the same time, Matthew was cursing himself. He had the power to stop something like this from occurring and even though he couldn't fully control Alfred, he could have still tried to stop him. Alfred's plan was clear when he told Matthew of groping his suspect but the younger brother hadn't tried to talk him out of it. And he had heard what they were doing the night before but he had bought Alfred's white lie, deciding to live in denial.

With a groan, he lifted his head up to take another sip out of his glass when a pale hand snatched it away.

"Hey, I think you've had enough, dude," Gilbert said, waving the almost empty mug in the air. "I don't want to be dragging you home when you get totally hammered."

"I'mmmm fiineee…" Matthew slurred, reaching for the mug. "Jus un las' drink…"

"No way," Gilbert said harshly, moving the mug as far out of reach as possible. "Look at yourself! You can't even speak clearly. This is definitely enough for one day."

"Buh Gilberrrrrrrrr…" the blonde slurred, flopping on the counter. "'Mm thirsty…"

The albino ignored him until he heard the sound of Matthew snoring. He turned around to see the blonde spread over the counter, fast asleep from his drunken spell.

The albino sighed and walked out from behind the bar, walking over to the sleeping man. "I guess I'd better take you home…"

Gilbert draped Matthew over his shoulder, walking out of the area. He turned back to the cook and yelled, "Hey Francis! Tell Elizaveta or Roderich that I'm taking someone home, okay?"

"Ooooh…" the Frenchman purred. "May I join you?"

"No, get away, you perv…" Gilbert frowned. "Just tell them, okay?"

"Oui, oui…" Francis sighed dramatically. "I will. Have fun, mon ami~."

Gilbert took the back, halfway dragging Matthew to the Jones-Williams cabin. He expertly balanced the sleeping man on his shoulder as he fished around for a spare key in Matthew's pocket, almost falling over a few times. With much difficulty, he found the key and unlocked the door, letting it swing open. He carried the unconscious man on his shoulder inside, closing the door as he dragged Matthew towards the back rooms.

"For such a skinny guy…" the albino huffed while opening the door to Matthew's room. "You sure weight a lot…"

Gilbert dragged the blonde into the room, laying the sleeping man onto the bed. The albino sighed in relief, taking a seat to catch his breath. "Man, that was a bit hard… but it was nothing the awesome me couldn't handle!" He smiled at Matthew's sleeping form with a small chuckle. "But you know… You're kind of awesome too… You and your brother go to such lengths to help people… I admire that, you know?"

The albino's smile softened, his cheeks gaining a slight flush. "You're so brave and I'm such a coward. I can't even tell you how I feel, not even when you're awake…" He leaned over the sleeping man, the red intensifying. "But I… like you… a lot…" His forehead touched Matthew's and he felt his insides clench, his face turning red. "I-I think I love you…"

Gilbert closed the distance, kissing the blonde softly on the lips. He pulled away slowly, almost expecting the other to wake up but Matthew's eyes remained closed. The albino stood up slowly, his face still red, and began to leave the room.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" he sighed and left, knowing that he could never work up the courage to say it to the blonde's face.

…

"He loves me not…" Arthur mumbled, picking another petal off of the flower. There was only one left on the decimated plant and he rubbed it gently with his fingers before plucking it off. "He loves me…" He let the petal float slowly to the ground, joining the piles of white at the foot of the sofa.

The vampire held the dying stem close to his chest, not really knowing how to feel. He felt scared and confused, emotions bubbling up inside of him that he hadn't felt in centuries. What did this all mean? And what could be done? He sighed and dropped the dead stem on the floor, curling up once more.

"Ar-Arthur?" a meek voice asked.

He looked up to see the young vampire from earlier, holding Arthur's teacup with shaking hands.

"Yes?" Arthur asked tiredly, sitting up. "What is it?"

"Th-there's someone here…" the young vampire stuttered. "An intruder…"

Arthur's green eyes narrowed as he stood up, his face growing dark. He stormed past the shaking vampire and made his way to the stairs at the second floor. He peeked his head out of the entry slowly, sniffing the air for a scent. There was someone roaming around the first floor, someone that wasn't supposed to be there…

"Do you know who it is?" Arthur asked the older of the vampire brothers.

"No," the other responded. "I don't like this."

"That's just you being territorial," Arthur explained quietly. "I admit, it gets on my nerves too. I'll go down there and see who it is. If that someone risks our covers being blown, we'll be having an early dinner."

The other grimaced. "Joy."

Arthur ignored him. Sooner or later, the boy would have to eat no matter how much he disliked the thought. The British vampire turned and climbed up the wall, his body making slithering motions much like a snake. He moved to the ceiling, eyeing his prey from above. From this spot, he could leap upon the intruder with surprise on his side.

Arthur retracted from the wall, twisting his body around in free-fall to land on his prey. His hands grabbed the intruder's shoulders tightly and pinned them to the ground, straddling their waist. He glared down at the intruder until he realized just who that person was.

"Alfred?" he gasped, staring down at the hunter's face.

"Oh… Hi, Artie…" Alfred groaned, smiling up at the Professor. "Didn't really expect you to jump on me like that…"

"I'm so sorry about that!" Arthur gasped, getting up quickly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" Alfred insisted as Arthur helped him up. "Just a few bruises, that's all…"

"I-I didn't expect you to be here…" Arthur stuttered. "I thought you were someone else."

"Nah, that's okay…" Alfred chuckled and then glanced up at the Brit, curiosity in his eyes. "Hey, what are you doing here anyways?"

The question caught the vampire off-guard and his started to stutter, looking for a good excuse. "I-I was here looking for the vampire. I wanted to see if I could get rid of it."

"Really?" Alfred asked casually, getting closer to him. "That's interesting. Found it yet?"

"N-no…" Arthur stammered as the hunter pressed closer, backing him up. "I-I was just…"

Suddenly, Alfred slammed him up against a wall, his face growing dark. "Save it, Arthur. You know what I'm here for." He pulled down his collar, revealing the mark. "I know what this is."

"Y-you do?" Arthur gasped. "But how? You're not supposed to see it!"

"Local herbalist," Alfred said. "He explained everything. So _you're _the vampire…"

Arthur swallowed hard, his face going pale. He bowed his head and leaned against the wall, submitting to the hunter.

"Yes, I am the vampire of the Kyūketsuki mansion…" he sighed, not meeting Alfred's eyes. "If you wish to, you may kill me. I wouldn't really care."

He heard Alfred's clothing rustle as the hunter brandished his weapon of choice, a wooden stake. Arthur braced himself for the pain, for his last breath, and thought of what his last words would be… He heard the sound of wood slicing through the air…

The stake clattered uselessly as his feet. Arthur looked up at Alfred, shocked. "Wha?"

"I can't do it…" the hunter sighed. "I… don't know why I can't…"

Arthur moved closer to him, touching Alfred's face softly. "Alfred… I have something to tell you… I don't know what I've been feeling as of late but I know that it's… different. In truth, it scares me. You have awakened these emotions inside of me that I myself can't comprehend. I don't know why this had to happen now or why it had to be you but… Alfred, I think that…" Arthur took a deep breath, looking into the other's cerulean eyes. "I love you."

He pushed himself closer to the other man, kissing Alfred's lips softly. The hunter returned the action, placing his hand behind Arthur's neck. Arthur pulled away, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"I should apologize," he murmured. "I was deceiving you the entire time. I should not have lain with you; it was all a mistake…"

"I should apologize too," Alfred muttered, stroking the vampire's hair. "I was using you. I was being reckless."

"I bound you to me forever…" Arthur said, touching the mark on Alfred's neck. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not…"

"Yes it _is_, Alfred," Arthur insisted, looking up at his mate. "If I hadn't marked you, you wouldn't be pulled in two ways. You have your promise to get rid of me for the sake of the town and at the same time, you are my mate. You'll be conflicted and you won't know what to do. It's all my fault!"

"That's true…" the hunter sighed, looking off to the side. "But we'll think of something, I promise. Besides…" he looked back at Arthur, smiling softly. "I love you."

He kissed Arthur once more and their fated union began. Both from two different planes of life, destined to destroy another. They were joined by bonds that only lovers knew, something that really could not be understood just simply by looking at it. Like Romeo and Juliet, the two kept themselves hidden from the world, their love not looked upon by the judging eyes of the world.

For now, they were alone and at peace; vampire hunter and vampire were locked in an interesting turn of events. Only time would tell their fate.

…

Matthew sat up groggily on his bed, rubbing his head. He cursed as he felt a sharp pain, indicating an alcohol-induced headache. He rubbed his aching temples, fighting to remember what had happened.

Gilbert had been advising him against drinking when he had passed out; that was all he could remember. So had Gilbert taken him home? He looked around. It looked like home. He sighed and stood up, stumbling slightly; he would have to thank the man later.

He then heard a rapping sound, like someone knocking on a window. He flinched, the sound bringing pain to his head, but stood up to check the window anyways. Matthew pulled back the drapes and then quickly jumped back, stifling a very un-manly scream.

Sitting outside of the window was the mysterious man from earlier, Gupta Hassan.

"What in the world are you doing?" Matthew gasped. "How do you even know where I live?"

"May I enter?" Gupta asked flatly.

"There's something called a door…" the blonde groaned, opening the window. "I don't see why you couldn't just use that…"

"You wouldn't have heard me," the other muttered. "You were in here."

"I see…" Matthew sighed. "Well, you can come in if you wish."

The man wrapped in gauze entered, jumping down from the window. He sat down on Matthew's bed, taking off his gloves and the covering over his mouth, revealing his mocha skin.

"Why are you here?" Matthew asked, eyeing the man closely. He couldn't help but feel curious about the man, wondering why he was following him so closely.

"I wanted to talk with you," Gupta responded. "You are… curious."

"I could say the same thing about you," the young hunter said, sitting next to him. "Why are you following me around for anyways?"

"I am observing you," the other said, looking into Matthew's eyes.

"Observing?"

"I must watch you," Gupta said. "That is all I will say on the matter."

Matthew fixed the other man with a suspicious glance. This could be a threat to him and Alfred. What if this man was an enemy?

"And so far?" Matthew asked tentatively.

"You are unlike any other human I have ever met…" Gupta muttered, leaning in uncomfortably close. "I feel drawn to you."

"Wha-?" Matthew suddenly felt lips pressed against his own and before his brain could fully register what happened, Gupta was gone, the curtains flapping in the breeze.

Matthew sat on his bed in shock. Not only had he just been kissed by someone he barely knew, he had been kissed by a man who he now suspected to be a vampire. He flopped back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He was starting to act too much like his brother…


	9. Chapter 9: Ai

**Ah, to the next chapter. Once again, I have to thank you all for all the reviews. I hope that you will also look at the story I'm working on with my friend melonkitty, which is on her page. It's named Kokuren no Kodomo-tachi and it's about the nations having kids and the stresses that come with the job. **

**Thank you for reading and enjoy chapter 9!  
**

Chapter 9

Ai

"This is actually a really beautiful place," Alfred stated as he stroked Arthur's hair softly as they lay on Arthur's canopy bed, the silken curtains fluttering softly around them.

"It's been here for centuries," Arthur sighed, smiling as his fingers intertwined with Alfred's. "It's actually my most recent home."

"When did you move in?"

"At least a century ago…" Arthur mumbled, letting Alfred drape an arm around him. "Everything in here was completely abandoned when I came. So, I adopted it, I guess you could say."

Alfred smiled, nestling his nose into Arthur's messy hair. "Vampires can smell scents right?"

"Of course they can, git," Arthur said playfully. "How do you think we find prey?"

"How do I smell?"

"Eh?"

"What's my scent?" Alfred asked, sitting up slightly. "I'm curious. What do I smell like to you?"

Arthur paused, putting Alfred's hand to his nose and sniffed it. "You smell like… cinnamon." He smelled again, this time wrinkling his nose. "And wet dog."

Alfred laughed, kissing Arthur's neck. "I love you, Artie. You're so funny…"

"I love you too… git," Arthur mumbled, rolling over to bury his face in Alfred's shirt.

"So what does this mating thing signify?" Alfred asked. "Is it like the vampire equivalent of marriage?"

Arthur felt himself flush, deciding not to look up to avoid Alfred laughing at him. "I… um… I guess…"

"So are we married… technically?" Alfred asked, making Arthur look up at him. "Are we?"

"I think that's… accurate…" Arthur mumbled, face turning red.

"Then can I call you my wife?" Alfred smiled.

"Not on your life, Jones…"

Alfred chuckled, kissing Arthur softly. "I think I like being your mate…"

Arthur smiled into the kiss, rubbing his thumb in circles on Alfred's cheek. Suddenly, there was a small squeak from the doorway and the lovers looked up, seeing a flash of hazel eyes and brown hair.

"What was that?" Alfred asked, sitting up.

"Oh, that must have been the young one I have here," Arthur explained. "He was recently created, he and his brother. They're both really young in vampire terms."

"Wait… You're not the only one?" Alfred asked. "You're part of a coven?"

"A small one," Arthur explained. "There are only four of us."

"I guess that would explain the number of killings," Alfred mused. "Makes sense now that I think about it."

Arthur nodded, curling up on the bed again. "There were only two of us then. We sure did a lot of damage…"

Alfred softly touched Arthur's head, smiling down at him. "I should be heading back to my place soon. Mattie has probably noticed how long I've been gone by now…"

"That would be best…" Arthur muttered, sitting back up and putting his arms around Alfred. "I don't want you to leave though…"

"I know," Alfred smiled, kissing his lover on the forehead. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry."

"There's a secret passage way," Arthur said as he softly kissed his lover. "You won't look suspicious if you exit from my cabin…"

"So that's how you do that," Alfred chuckled, nibbling Arthur's neck. "You little devil…"

"I'll show you where it is…" Arthur said, leading Alfred from the bed and out of his room.

The two walked down the hall, fingers linked. Alfred looked around and couldn't stop himself from admiring the beautiful house. As his head swiveled around, he saw the same little vampire from earlier. This time he got a better look at the young one, noting the strange curl that came from his head. Before he could study him anymore, the vampire was gone.

Alfred stared at the space where the young one was before but quickly brushed it off. That was something else for a different time. For now, he had to focus on getting home.

…

Matthew was relieved when he heard the door open. He raced to the front room, seeing that Alfred was back.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"Talking to someone," Alfred shrugged.

"Took the whole afternoon then?" Matthew asked, his eyebrows arched.

"…Yeah…"

"You were with Arthur weren't you?"

"Now, Mattie, you know that is, without a doubt, completely… true."

"Alfred, this is only going to cause problems…" Matthew sighed, trying to forget the kiss he had received from a vampire earlier. "We can't let this get in the way of our job."

"But Mattie… Arthur and I are kind of, well, together," Alfred said. "I can't _kill_ him."

"Then what _are_ you going to do, Alfred?" Matthew retorted. "This town is counting on us. We can't let them down."

"I know…" Alfred sighed. "I'll come up with something though… I know I will."

Matthew watched as his brother walked back to his room slowly, closing the door behind him softly. Alfred sighed heavily and sat on his bed, putting his head in his hands. All he could do was pray that everything would work out the way he wanted to…

Even though the world rarely worked out that way.

…

Arthur was reclined on the red velvet sofa again, twirling another dead carnation between his fingers. There was no remorse now, no regrets; he and Alfred were together and that was all that mattered.

"Arthur?"

He looked up to see Gupta standing in the doorway, his expression blank but somewhat… troubled. He had removed his hand and face coverings and he was in the process of removing the keffiyeh from his head, revealing his glossy black hair.

"I wish to ask you something…" he muttered, kneeling down in front of his coven leader. "Something I think you may know about."

"What is it?" Arthur asked, twisting himself into a sitting position. "And please, get up. I'm not royalty, you know."

Gupta looked up at him with an unblinking gaze but slowly stood up, bowing his head respectfully. "I wish to know about certain feelings that I've only seen in humans. It's… curious. I feel drawn to this person but every time I am around them, I feel… different, anxious. Do you know what it is?"

Arthur blinked at the other vampire and then smiled softly, putting a hand on Gupta's shoulder. "It's not something I can tell you, really. It's something you must decide for yourself. But you do have feelings for this person, I can tell you that. You have to look inside of yourself and see what you feel. I had to do it for myself, you know."

Gupta nodded, slowly putting the keffiyeh back on his head. "I am sorry if I interrupted you at all."

"You did not," Arthur smiled and stood up slowly. "Feel free to talk to me about anything at all. That's what I'm here for."

"Thank you," the shorter vampire muttered, bowing slightly before leaving the room.

Arthur smiled to himself as he climbed back onto his couch. He hadn't expected this human-loving spree to happen after he and Alfred had become eternally bound to each other. Gupta had gained feelings for the other hunter, Matthew.

Arthur twirled the carnation in front of his nose, watching the dying petals fall off as the flower spun. Irony had some sort of beauty to it, it seemed.

…

The next day, Alfred and Matthew walked to the inn after to breakfast to check up on things. Matthew still hadn't told Alfred about his late-night visitor and the matter over Arthur had gone unresolved. The two walked in the building, an awkward kind of tension between them.

Elizaveta was the first to approach them, a bright smile on her face. "Good morning, gentlemen! How are you this morning?"

"Good," Alfred smiled brightly, patting his brother hardly on the back. "Right Mattie?"

"Yeah…" the younger blonde muttered.

"Well, I just wanted to let you two know that our town fair is coming up," Elizaveta said. "And I would love it if you two could come this year."

"Sounds fun," Alfred said, glancing at his brother. "What do you say Mattie?"

"Might as well," Matthew shrugged. "When is it?"

"A couple of weeks from now," Elizaveta said. "It would be just wonderful if you could come and let the town know of your progress so far!"

At this, Alfred's stomach clenched. The town would be expecting word on how the hunters were doing on their hunt for the vampire. What was he going to say to them: 'Sorry, I can't kill the vampire because I'm in love with him'? It wouldn't work.

"It'll be an honor…" he said to the woman with a forced smile.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed, a bright smile on her face. "I will let Berwald know as soon as possible!"

As she ran off, Matthew looked at his brother in concern. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know…" Alfred gulped. "But I'll think of something."

"That's what you said the last time," the younger blonde said, shaking his head. "Alfred, you just can't lie to them…"

"But I can't do anything against Arthur…" Alfred hissed, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I love him, Mattie."

Matthew blinked at his brother; he had not known this piece of information before. "…You do?"

His brother nodded, his face dead serious.

"Alfred… you know how serious this makes everything, right?" Matthew asked, his face pale. "What about what we came here for? What _you _came here for? We can't just drop this after we've essentially promised the town that we'd fix everything!"

"What am I supposed to do, Mattie?" Alfred asked. "I can't surrender my feelings either!"

"I don't know how we're going to do this, Alfred…" Matthew said. "But we have to help the town. It's our duty."

Alfred turned away with a sigh, walking towards the bar. "I need a drink…"

Matthew followed him, seeing Gilbert working behind the bar once again.

"Good morning," the albino smiled at the brothers, his gaze lingering on Matthew. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"More or less," Alfred snorted. "I'll have a beer, please…"

"Got it," Gilbert said, grabbing a mug. "How about you, Mattie?"

"I slept well enough, I guess," Matthew said shyly. "Thanks for taking me home last night. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"Nah, it was my pleasure," Gilbert smiled as he filled the mug and handed it to Alfred. "Hey, you know about the fair that's coming up, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I was wondering that maybe, if you're not too busy, that-"

"Gilbert!" Elizaveta called out. "Roderich is sick so I'm going to need you to do all of his work for today!"

"Okay!" Gilbert yelled back and then turned to Matthew. "Sorry about that… What I was meaning to say was…"

"Gilbert! _Now!_"

"I'm coming!" the albino snapped, turning back to Matthew with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Um, talk with you later?"

Matthew nodded shyly, a small smile gracing his lips. Gilbert waved as he raced to the front, muttering something about "damn aristocrats and their fucking weak immune systems."

He turned back to his brother, who was watching with great interest. Matthew felt his face heat up at the look in Alfred's eyes, at the knowing and cunning glint behind them.

"Wh-what?" Matthew asked defensively, trying to keep his face from flushing.

"Oh nothing…" Alfred said in an innocent tone, though his face said otherwise.

To think, his little brother was falling for the local bartender. This was too good for words…

…

The day went by quickly and before they knew it, the hunters were back in their cabin, ready to turn in for the night. They both went to bed at the same time, Alfred pretending to sleep before climbing out his window to head to Arthur's cabin.

Matthew watched from his window as Alfred snuck into his lover's cabin, thinking that his brother was fast asleep. He shook his head. He wasn't that stupid, Alfred should have known that. He sighed, turning back to his bed when he was met with a pair of bronze eyes.

"Hello," Gupta Muhammad Hassan greeted flatly.

…

Ludwig reclined in his chair, trying to finish the same book he had been reading a week ago. He was still on the same page, unable to move forward in the story without being distracted. He was still dealing with an immense burden; with Feliciano and his twin brother gone, things hadn't gotten darker around his place. Antonio was rarely seen out of his room and whenever he was out, he was completely miserable.

Ludwig sighed, leaning back in his chair and closing his book. Maybe he could finish it another time…

As he sat in silence, he heard something at his window. He sat up abruptly, his blue eyes flickering to the window. There was nothing outside, nothing he could see, but he could hear the sound of bushes rustling. Something was moving around outside of his house…

He moved closer to the window, getting a closer look at the outside. Just as he thought, nothing was there. With a sigh, Ludwig turned around to go to bed when a light and familiar voice came to his ears.

"Ludwig… Ti amo…"

"F-Feliciano?" he gasped, turning around to the window.

Darkness stared back at him but for a moment, he swore he could see Feliciano's face peering inside before the young man disappeared from sight.


	10. Chapter 10: Quasimodo

**The title comes from a song by a Korean boy band- here's a link- h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 9 H t 1 X B 8 _ X n A (just get rid of the spaces)**

Chapter 10

Quasimodo

"So you snuck out just to come and see me?" Arthur purred from below Alfred. "You naughty boy…"

"Mmm-hmm," Alfred chuckled, nibbling on Arthur's neck. "I thought we might as well do this to, well, kind of seal the deal."

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur muttered as Alfred lay down beside him.

"The last time we did this, we weren't really making love…" Alfred explained. "This time we are."

"I guess that makes sense…" Arthur muttered sleepily, snuggling against Alfred's bare chest. "Alfred?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know," Alfred responded, kissing his lover's forehead.

…

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Matthew demanded the vampire sitting in front of him.

"I wanted to see you," Gupta responded in a monotone voice.

"But how did you get in here?" the hunter countered, inching towards the bag of weapons hidden under his bed. "Aren't you supposed to be invited in first?"

Gupta cocked his head to the side, his eyes blank. "You're very perceptive… I didn't even tell you and you figured it out…"

"You didn't really try to hide it…"

The vampire seemed to think this over for a bit and nodded. "True. And to answer your second question, I don't need to be invited in repeatedly. Once I am invited the first time, I can come in upon my own will."

Matthew inched closer to his bed, subtly nudging the hidden bag with his foot. "Why are you here?"

"I was sent to observe," Gupta responded. "I have been doing that but I have felt the need to actually approach you. You see, I find you very interesting and I wish to know more about you."

Matthew felt his eyebrows arch and his cheeks adopt a pink color. He forgot about the weapons underneath his bed and focused more on the vampire standing in front of him. Gupta was interested… in _him_? He somehow felt flattered and a bit embarrassed.

"Uhm… What do you want to know…?" he asked timidly.

"About human mating rituals…" Gupta said, cocking his head to the side. "They seem so complicated and strange. How do they work?"

Matthew spluttered, choking on his words as he tried to come up with a good answer. It was an innocently asked question, like a child asking where babies came from, but it was so _awkward._

"W-well…" he stuttered, not meeting the vampire's eyes. "You find someone you like and you try to see if they like you back. If they do, you get to know them until you can move up to the serious relationship. It can go on from there. Some of us don't find someone to stay with at first but when we do, we tend to settle down and get married to them."

"Married?" Gupta asked, trying to comprehend the word. "Is that like mating?"

"Uh… No…" Matthew said, taking a seat on his bed. "It's when two people who love each other make a promise to stay together for the rest of their lives. Then they can procreate after that."

"Ah…" Gupta said, sitting across from Matthew. "Your ways are so strange…"

"I could say the same about how you do things," the hunter pointed out. "It's just a matter of perspective."

"I see…"

"So why did you want to know anyways?"

"I wanted to make sure that I did not do anything wrong," Gupta responded. "I want to do it right if need be."

"Eh?" Matthew felt himself scoot away from the vampire. This was just getting too weird. He wasn't even supposed to be talking to this guy, let alone be sharing information on how humans interacted with each other. He should have staked this guy a long time ago but he couldn't bring himself to stop talking with him. What had happened to that damn brain of his?

"Do you like me?" Gupta asked flatly, looking straight into Matthew's eyes.

"I… uhm…" the blonde stuttered, feeling himself start to shake. "I haven't really known you for very long so I can't say…"

"Oh…" the vampire mumbled. "What do I do now?"

"Well, you could offer to get to know me better…"

"We should… hang out sometime…"

"…I guess that will do…"

"Does this count?" Gupta asked.

"I guess."

"So we're getting to know each other then?"

"Kind of…"

"So… Do you like me?"

"I think that's a bit too soon…" Matthew chuckled, trying to hide how nervous he was. He did have to admit, the vampire was attractive but this was so awkward and it would be going against his job. He couldn't compromise the mission like his brother had.

But those golden eyes…

"I should be going…" Gupta said suddenly. "Morning will be coming soon."

"Really?" Matthew asked. "Well… I guess I'll see you later…"

"Goodbye," Gupta said, flashing Matthew a small smile before disappeared out of the window again.

The hunter sat on his bed and stared at the window, cursing himself. If things could have gotten any messier than they already were, Matthew would have found himself in the same situation as his brother.

Which he was.

…

Arthur woke up the next morning to arms wrapped tight around his chest. He rolled over to see Alfred lying beside him, holding him like some sort of security blanket.

"Wake up," he muttered playfully, kissing Alfred's forehead. "You wouldn't want anyone to notice, would you?"

"Mmm?" Alfred blinked a couple of times before focusing his eyes on his vampiric lover. "Oh… Good morning, Artie."

"Morning, love," Arthur greeted, pressing a chaste kiss on Alfred's lips. "How are you feeling?"

"I was good but I'm better now," Alfred smiled.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because you're here with me."

"Oh, you ham…" Arthur chuckled, blushing nonetheless. "C'mon, get up. You have to get home."

"Awww… Why the rush?" Alfred whined, kissing Arthur on the neck and making the vampire squirm. "I could stay here all day…"

"And you would…" Arthur sighed, sitting up. "But you need to go home before someone notices you're gone. Come on, love…"

With another whimper, Alfred forced himself out of bed, stretching his arms above his head. He looked behind his shoulder, watching Arthur's naked body as the Brit went to pick up their clothes. He loved the bend Arthur's lower back made when the vampire picked up a pair of trousers and the more he looked, the more he wanted to place kisses on that area.

"Hey, Alfred?"

Alfred shook his head, snapping out of his trance. "Yes?"

"Is this yours?" Arthur asked, holding up a bronze chain that held a rectangular charm. "I don't think I have anything like this…"

"Oh! Yeah, that's mine!" Alfred gasped, running forward to take the necklace. "Thanks. It would've sucked if I lost it…"

Arthur threw him a curious look but handed him his clothes. "Here, you'll need these… trust me."

"Wouldn't leave home without 'em," Alfred grinned, taking the clothing. "Thanks."

As Arthur started to dress, he glanced back at Alfred. "I'm just curious but… what is the necklace for?"

"This?" Alfred asked, holding the chain up by a finger while putting on his pants. "Just something to keep close to my heart, to remind me of home… That sort of thing."

"What is it exactly?" the vampire asked, slipping on his shirt.

"It's a locket," Alfred smiled. "Yeah… I know, it's kinda girly but it belonged to my mom."

Arthur cocked his head to the side. "Really? What's in it?"

"Here," Alfred said, handing the locket to Arthur. "Look inside."

Arthur hesitantly pulled at the sides of the rectangle, carefully opening the locket. Inside was a family photo of four happy looking people; a man, his wife, and their two young boys.

The man looked a lot like Alfred with the same blonde hair and glasses. His face was strong and youthful, a handlebar mustache resting below his nose. The woman was absolutely beautiful. Her wavy blonde hair was tied into a loose bun and her violet eyes looked kind and thoughtful. The two boys looked almost alike, aside from their hair and eyes. The boy on the left had a bright smile on his face while his brother smiled shyly at the camera.

"Alfred… are they your mother and father?" Arthur asked after studying the picture.

Alfred smiled, a sad sort of smile, and nodded. "Technically, she's my _step_-mother."

"Step-mother?" Arthur frowned. "What happened to your mother?"

"According to my father, she died when I was really young," his lover responded. "I can't remember her at all. Soon after that he married Daphne Williams and a year later, Mattie joined the family."

"I… I'm sorry about that…" Arthur started. "Your mother, I mean…"

"S'okay," Alfred smiled, kissing Arthur on the forehead. "My dad always said that I had her personality though…"

"What was your father's name?"

"Alfonse," Alfred responded with a smile. "Alfonse Jones. Trust me, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree; he was just as ditzy as I am…" His smile became soft, sort of nostalgic. "He was a good man with a big heart…"

"And Daphne?"

"Mattie's just like her," the hunter grinned. "She was always shy but very sweet and polite. She kept all of us boys in order… Well, only dad and I. Mattie behaved most of the time. But she was a great lady to have as a mother."

There was a minute of silence as Arthur began to work something out in his brain.

"Artie? Are you okay?" Alfred asked when he noticed the silence.

"You keep saying 'was.'"

"Eh?"

"You keep saying 'was' when talking about your family," Arthur repeated. "Did something happen to them?"

Alfred stared at him, surprised at the sudden question, and looked down at the floor with guilt written all over his face.

"They died when I was sixteen…" he said, not meeting Arthur's eyes.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, ready to console his lover if need be.

Alfred looked up at him, catching his eyes in an uncomfortable and steely glance.

"I killed them."


	11. Chapter 11: To Blame

Chapter 11

To Blame

Arthur felt the chain slip from his hands. "Wh-what?"

Alfred unbuttoned his shirt slightly, enough to make it loose. He then lowered his right sleeve to show his shoulder. "You may have seen this before… But look again…"

Arthur's eyes darted to the other man's shoulder and his jaw clenched. Yes, he had seen the horrid scar before. He remembered running his fingers along it the night he was at Alfred's cabin and he had seen it the night before. It ran diagonally across Alfred's shoulder, white from age. The flesh there was slightly raised and twisted, marring Alfred's youthful flesh.

"How did this happen?" Arthur gulped, slightly scared to ask.

"My father was a monster hunter, much like Mattie and I are now. He taught us everything we know," Alfred explained. "When I turned sixteen, it was like a rite of passage to go on my first hunt with my dad. The town a few miles away was having a werewolf problem so we went to exterminate it." His blue eyes fell to the floor. "That's where things went wrong."

"It came out of nowhere, probably was following us from the start," he sighed. "It went for my dad first and well… I couldn't just sit there and watch. No matter how many times my dad had told me to never take unnecessary risks, my brain wouldn't tap into that logic. So I threw a rock at the wolf and it charged at me, dodging all the bullets I shot at it. Before I knew it, it was on top of me, ready to rip my throat out. It took a chunk out of my shoulder before my dad killed it. We went home, got my shoulder patched up, and assumed nothing was wrong."

"But… you were bitten," Arthur said. "Why didn't you take precautions?"

"We did," Alfred sighed. "But the venom didn't take effect until at least a year later. By then, we had let our guard down."

"It was the day of Mattie's sixteenth birthday… it was also a full moon that night. I hadn't really taken note of it at the time but I had been feeling horrible the entire day. Mattie left later that night to celebrate with some of his friends and I stayed home with our parents."

He stared down at the floor, his blue eyes clouding over. "That night… I will never forget that night…"

"What happened?"

"I went to my room to have some alone time and to rest in the case that I was sick. When the moon rose, my shoulder began to burn and eventually, I was left writhing on the floor. When my parents came to check on me, I noticed the moon and I tried to get them away. My dad seemed to take notice of what was happening and left before I transformed."

"It was like a nightmare. I could see what I was doing but I had no control over it. I tore the entire place apart, searching for something… something to rip apart and feast upon…" Alfred wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I hated being that… It was awful. But the worst thing was that my parents didn't leave and they didn't fight back. I remember that my dad was outside with my step-mother, holding her close while pointing his gun at me. But he didn't pull the trigger."

Alfred's fists tightened, his gaze dropping to the floor. "Why didn't he pull the damn trigger? He could've shot me and gotten over it, saving his life and hers… But he didn't and I killed them… I killed them both."

"Does Matthew know about this?" Arthur asked.

Alfred shook his head. "When I woke up in the morning, I was back to normal but my parents were dead, torn to pieces. When Matthew came back, I told him that a werewolf attacked us and killed them before I killed it. It was hard, lying to him like that but… I was afraid of what he would do if he knew the truth. I didn't want him to run away because then I would be alone but more importantly, he would have nowhere to go. So we started our career as hunters then and there, never staying in one place for too long."

Arthur sat in silence, looking at Alfred's face closely. His eyes were still lowered and telling the story seemed to be taking an emotional toll on him. His hand came up and he removed his glasses, rubbing at his eyes. Arthur moved closer to him and pulled him into an embrace, stroking his hair affectionately.

"Why?" Alfred sobbed. "Why didn't you pull the trigger? Why didn't you kill me so you could live? Why?"

"Shhh… It'll be okay, love…" Arthur whispered comfortingly. "It'll be okay…"

Alfred clung to Arthur, his father's last words ringing in his head.

_"Know that I will always love you, my son…"_

…

The next two weeks vanished within a blink on an eye. It was a repeating cycle; Alfred would sneak away to Arthur's while Gupta would pop up in Matthew's room. This cycle repeated until the night of the Sima town fair.

The square was decorated and lit up, people all around. The brothers moved slowly and carefully through the throng of people, the occasional shoulder coming out from the crowd and bumping against their bodies.

"I didn't know that a lot of people lived here…" Matthew said timidly as he avoided a couple of kids that were running around.

"Well, we tend to spend a lot of time in the inn…" Alfred said with a smile as he dodged a few more rampaging children. "We haven't explored anywhere else."

"True…" Matthew said. "So is the mayor really going to have us speak to the town about the whole vampire thing?"

"I think so…" Alfred frowned. "I have no idea what to say though…"

"You _are _good at pulling stuff out of your ass…"

"Oh shut up…"

"Hey, Mattie!"

The two turned around to see Gilbert quickly running up to them, waving his arm around to catch attention.

"There you are!" the albino exclaimed as he bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you."

"Oh… Hi, Gilbert…" Matthew greeted shyly.

"Hi, Gil-"

"Hey, Mattie!" Gilbert suddenly said, interrupting Alfred. "There's some music playing over towards the inn. Wanna come with me?"

"Um… I guess…" Matthew said.

"Great!" Gilbert exclaimed, grabbing the blonde by the wrist and dragging him off. "Come on!"

"Ah…!" Matthew gasped. "But…. Alfred!"

"Just have him back before midnight!" Alfred said in a sing-song voice and waved as the two quickly disappeared into the crowd. He chuckled to himself. He felt amused that Matthew had also found someone in this town to be close to; it was funny how things worked out.

"Fancy seeing you here," a voice said from behind him.

Alfred turned around to see Arthur standing behind him, dressed in his regular sweater-vest, slacks, and olive-colored tie. The bushy-browed blonde looked slightly embarrassed and his face was tinged a light pink.

"Artie!" Alfred exclaimed, pouncing on his lover and locking him in a tight embrace.

This caused the pink to turn into a lovely scarlet as Arthur started to splutter. "G-get off of me, you git!"

"Awww…" the hunter cooed, putting Arthur at arm's length. "You're so cute."

"I-I just thought I should come and see you…" the vampire flushed, turning his head away. "I mean, it's not like I like events like this…"

Alfred pulled him into another hug, kissing him on the forehead. "I'm just happy that you came."

Arthur turned a deeper red but nuzzled his head against Alfred's leather jacket, breathing in his scent. The wet dog part of it seemed to stand out more for him, reminding him of the story that Alfred had told him two weeks ago. Now that he thought about it, why hadn't he picked up on it earlier? It was clearly werewolf scent. Maybe he'd been too occupied with Alfred to notice.

_So my lover is a monster hunter who's also a werewolf… _he thought. _Aren't we a match made in heaven…?_

"So what does one do at these things?" Alfred asked as they started to walk along, their fingers linked.

"I don't really know…" Arthur admitted. "I've never to been to one."

"Hmmm…" Alfred looked towards where Gilbert and Matthew had disappeared to. "Gilbert said that there was some music stuff going on near the inn. Want to go check that out?"

Arthur shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Great," Alfred smiled, dragging his lover through the crowd. All worries were gone. This night would be a wonderful night and that was that.

…

Gilbert had dragged Matthew to the inn, leading him to a ring of people that were dancing to the music being played. Seeing where this was going, Matthew's face turned pink and he began to back away.

"Oh… I couldn't…" he stuttered but Gilbert laughed, dragging him into the circle.

"Dance with me," he laughed, spinning the blonde around.

"I-I couldn't…" the hunter stammered again, trying not to stumble. "I-I can't dance…"

"Then I'll teach you," Gilbert said softly, putting an arm around Matthew's waist. He moved the blonde's hand to his shoulder and took his hand, slowly beginning to guide him through the steps of a waltz. "See? It's easy."

Matthew hesitantly moved his feet, using Gilbert as a guide for the steps. His nervousness faded as he began to do the moves slowly, keeping in perfect time with Gilbert's steps.

"See, you're doing it," the albino smiled. "I knew you could do it."

Matthew nodded with his usual shy smile as they continued the dance. They were silent for a couple of moments, Gilbert subtly pulling the blonde closer to him as he led.

"You know… There's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a while…" Gilbert spoke up, his face turning a little pink.

"What is it?" Matthew asked.

"Well… I know we haven't known each other for very long…" Gilbert started. "But I think that you're a wonderful guy and I have to say that I-"

"Wait…" Matthew interrupted, looking over Gilbert's shoulder. "I think I see a friend of mine over there…"

Sure enough, Gupta was heading towards the two, his expression as blank as ever. Matthew smiled and pulled away, much to Gilbert's disappointment, and began to head over to his friend.

"Good evening!" the blonde greeted Gupta, Gilbert not too far behind.

"Hello."

"It's so nice to see you here," Matthew smiled, pulling Gupta into a hug and making the smaller man blush violently. "I didn't expect to see you."

"Who's this?" Gupta asked, eyeing Gilbert.

"Oh! This is my friend Gilbert," Matthew said, pulling away from the vampire. "Gilbert, this is Gupta Muhammad Hassan. He's a friend of mine."

"I see…" Gilbert replied flatly.

"Nice to meet you," Gupta said, shaking the albino's hand.

"It's a pleasure…" Gilbert growled, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Matthew glanced nervously between the two as they stared each other down, Gupta's blank bronze eyes meeting Gilbert's blood red ones.

"H-hey…" he stuttered. "Um… I'll go get us some drinks…"

"I'll come with you," the two immediately responded.

"Never mind… I'm not thirsty…"

"Me neither," the two answered, staring at each other again.

Matthew sighed and then felt something pulling on his sleeve. He looked down to see Gupta tugging at his sleeve, his bronze eyes curious.

"What are they doing?" he asked, pointing to the dancing people.

"They're dancing," Matthew said. "Want me to show you?"

Gupta nodded and Matthew lead him into the ring, showing him what Gilbert had shown him a few minutes earlier. The mocha-skinned vampire caught on quick, soon taking the lead and taking graceful steps. He twirled Matthew around, causing the blonde to laugh.

Gilbert, however, stood by himself, watching how happy Matthew was with that… that… whoever he was. He snorted angrily. Dammit. Why did that have to happen? Especially when he was about to tell Matthew what he needed to tell him, what he wanted to tell him… He shook his head and turned around, looking over his shoulder sadly. Slowly, he walked away, leaving the two to their dance.

No sooner after this had happened, Alfred had led Arthur into the circle, pulling him close.

"Dancing?" Arthur asked. "We're dancing?"

"But of course," Alfred responded. "Isn't that what couples do? Don't they dance with each other?"

"Well… Yes… They do…" Arthur said. "But…"

"Shhh…" Alfred said, putting a finger to the vampire's lips. "Just follow my lead."

He placed his arm around Arthur's waist and took his hand, kissing the knuckles gently. He began to slowly dance with Arthur, taking graceful and slow steps. He looked down into Arthur's face, smiling softly. Arthur's face flushed and he looked down, embarrassed. Alfred tilted his head up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing…" the Brit stuttered.

"You're nervous."

Arthur nodded.

"Don't be," Alfred muttered, kissing him softly. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Arthur leaned against Alfred's chest as they swayed to the music, closing his eyes as they did so.

"You look beautiful, you know," Alfred whispered, stroking Arthur's hair. Arthur looked up at him again, red staining his cheeks.

Alfred took his chin and was about to lean in for another kiss when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Alfred!" Matthew gasped. "Elizaveta told me to find you. We're going to speak with the town now."

"Already?" Alfred gasped and looked back at Arthur. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"No, that's okay," Arthur said with a soft smile. "Go on. I'll be fine."

"Okay…" Alfred nodded and walked off with Matthew, the two quickly melting into the crowd.

Arthur looked over to see Gupta as everyone else started to leave. They nodded in acknowledgement and Gupta moved closer.

"What's going on?"

"Dunno…" Arthur said. "I think it's some sort of assembly… Let's go watch."

Gupta nodded and followed Arthur as they went with the crowd, stopping near a small wooden stage. On the stage were Matthew and Alfred, the two talking to the mayor, Berwald Oxenstierna. The tall Swedish man then made his way to the front of the stage, holding up a hand to silence the crowd.

"Good ev'n'n," he greeted. "As you c'n see, we h've s'me guests. Th'se are the v'mp're h'nt'rs th't h've d'c'ded to h'lp th' t'wn. G'ntl'm'n…"

"H-hi…" Alfred said nervously, waving at the crowd. "I'm Alfred F Jones and this is my brother Matthew Williams. We came to Sima to help you with your vampire problem and we will stay here until we are done." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "So far, things are going well and we should be done in… uh… the next few weeks…"

The crowd stared at him, unblinking as he began to shake.

"I, uh, assure you that we are doing everything that we can to help," he stuttered and Matthew shot him a concerned glance.

A hand poked up from the crowd and Alfred pointed to its owner. "Y-yes, you sir…"

"Do you have any leads?" a Russian accented voice asked. "Do you, perchance, suspect anyone in the town, da?"

In the crowd, Gilbert felt his blood run cold. That was Ivan Braginski. He had come out of his solitude for the fair… but why? He hadn't done so before…

On stage, Alfred stared at the platinum blonde with the knowing smile. What could he say? He glanced at Arthur, whose face was pale. He couldn't reveal him, not now… Not ever.

His tongue felt dry as he cleared his throat, answering the Russian. "N-no… I am sure that no one in this town is the vampire, masquerading as a human. I am sure of it."

Ivan nodded, the smile still on his face and his violet eyes glinting.

"Any other questions…?" Alfred asked but no one responded. "Then that's all. Thank you for listening."

The two got off the stage in a hurry, Alfred hurrying towards Arthur as fast as he could. A giant hand grabbed his shoulder, keeping him from moving any further.

"Privet," the Russian man greeted, the smile on his face childish and somewhat disturbing. "I am Ivan, da. Nice to be meeting you."

"H-hello…" Alfred stuttered. "Nice to meet you too…"

"It is so nice to know that we are safe here," Ivan smiled. "I am glad that this is true, da… because if it wasn't, there would be hell to pay. If anyone lied about such a thing, I would have to do my worst to them…"

"Really?" Alfred gulped, feeling his insides clench. "I wouldn't like to be lied to about that kind of thing either…"

Ivan nodded, patting Alfred on the shoulder. "I hope we meet again sometime soon, da. I would like to get to know you."

"Y-yeah…." Alfred stuttered. "I have to be going…" With that, he broke away, leaving the Russian staring at him.

Ivan smiled, his eyes narrowing into a malicious glance. "Do svidaniya, Alfred Jones… Do svidaniya…"


	12. Chapter 12: Thin Ice

**Whew! Here's number 12! I'm sorry about having you guys wait for this but no worries, all is good. Thank you all so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 12

Thin Ice

Alfred found his way to Arthur, embracing him immediately.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked, caressing his lover's cheek.

"I'm fine just… a little creeped out…" Alfred sighed, placing quick kisses to Arthur's forehead, cheek, and then his lips. "That Ivan guy gave me the creeps…"

Arthur frowned. "That's Ivan Braginski. He apparently went crazy after his lover, Wang Yao was killed. Ever since then, he's been locked up in his house. I don't know why he's here, though. Maybe it's because he wants to see what's going to happen…"

"Why?" Alfred asked. "Did you have something to do with Wang Yao?"

"I'll tell you later," Arthur said, looking at the ground. "When we're alone."

Alfred nodded and looked over as Matthew joined them, his brother touching Gupta's hand.

"Who's this?" Alfred asked, his eyebrows arching.

"Gupta Muhammad Hassan," Matthew said. "He's a friend of mine."

"He's also part of my coven," Arthur mentioned and Alfred's eyes widening.

"Mattie, you're dating a vampire?" he hissed.

"No, I'm not!" Matthew said, turning bright red. "He's just a friend."

"Mmm-hmm…" Alfred looked unconvinced.

"I swear, he-" Seeing he was getting nowhere, Matthew sighed. "I'm going to go get a drink…"

Alfred snickered as he left and Arthur _accidentally _stepped on his foot.

"Ow… Artie!"

"Oh. I'm sorry…" Arthur said innocently. "Was your foot there?"

"Oh, don't give me that crap…" Alfred snorted. "Come on, we're going back to your cabin." He looked at the silent vampire. "And, uh, bye, Mr. Hummus… or whatever your name is."

They walked off together, arms linked. Gupta stood by himself, looking around and finally deciding to go find Matthew.

As this was happening, Matthew was sipping on some tea that was served to him by a weird Polish guy (or was it a girl…?) as he walked along. He suddenly found a giant albino wall in front of him, almost spilling his tea on it.

"Hi, Mattie," Gilbert grinned, patting Matthew on the shoulder. "Kinda lost you in the crowd there for a sec."

"Oh… Sorry…" Matthew said, smiling shyly. "I tend to do that…"

"That's okay," Gilbert said, putting his arms around Matthew's shoulders as they walked. "You know, I never quite finished telling you something…"

"Oh!" Matthew gasped, remembering what had happened earlier. "Oh no, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's not your fault," Gilbert said, stopping and standing in front of Matthew. "It's actually something I should have said a while ago…"

Matthew nodded.

"I… um… I know we haven't known each other for very long but I really wanted to tell you this," Gilbert said, his cheeks reddening and his smile gone. "I think that you are an awesome guy and… well…"

"Yes?"

"What I'm trying to say is…"

"Yes?"

"That I… um…"

"Yes?"

"I… I… Oh dammit…"

Gilbert then grabbed Matthew by the shoulders, causing him to drop his tea. He pulled the blonde close to him, pressing his lips against Matthew's. His kissed the hunter passionately, as if the world would end in a matter of seconds. Gilbert ran a hand through Matthew's hair, stroking it softly as the blonde's hand cupped his neck.

The albino then pulled away, searching for a sign of emotion on Matthew's face. Matthew stood there for a moment with his eyes closed, opening them slowly until he saw Gilbert in front of him. He then jerked away, shock on his face.

"I-I…" he stuttered. "I'm sorry! I… I can't do this, Gilbert…"

"You can't…?" Gilbert muttered, his hopes getting dashed on the sharp rocks of reality. "Wh-why not?"

"Because… I don't like you that way…" Matthew said, not meeting Gilbert's eyes. "I like you as a friend, though…"

"I see…" Gilbert said, a sad smile coming to his lips. "Just as a friend…"

"Gilbert…" Matthew said, his expression turning sympathetic. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" the albino muttered, smiling at the blonde. "I'll be fine. Trust me…"

"Gilbert…"

"Hey, I gotta go find my brother," Gilbert said, beginning to turn away. "I'll… see you around, okay?"

Matthew nodded, his eyes still holding a look of guilt. Gilbert walked off, his expression quickly turning from a fake smile to a crest-fallen frown.

So, the person he loved didn't love him back… He should have seen it coming. But he wanted so much to believe that…

No, he couldn't start thinking such thoughts. What was done was done. And he could do nothing to change it.

…

Arthur and Alfred were curled up together on the floor of Arthur's cabin, legs tangled together and bodies pressed close. When they had entered the cabin, Alfred had hungrily attacked Arthur's face with a barrage of kisses and sent them tumbling to the floor. Instead of their usual nightly routine, Arthur had pulled away and kept Alfred from perusing their affection.

"Not tonight, love," he whispered as Alfred tried to procure more kisses from his lips. "Let's just stay like this for a while…"

Alfred nodded slowly, pulling Arthur's head against his shoulder and stroking his hair. Arthur gently placed butterfly kisses on his lover's neck before nestling his face in the crook of Alfred's neck.

"Alfred…"

"Yes?"

"I should tell you about something…" Arthur muttered into Alfred's neck. "It's about Wang Yao…"

…

"Did something happen?" Gupta asked when Matthew walked back, his eyes focused on the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Matthew muttered, not looking the vampire in the face.

Gupta blinked at the blonde, silently deciphering the hunter's feelings. He took the keffiyeh off of his head and held it to his chest humbly, looking slightly embarrassed. He then quickly pulled the taller blonde man into a hug, stroking Matthew's hair gently.

"It… It will be okay…" the vampire muttered awkwardly, not accustomed to such affection.

Matthew appeared shocked at first and then wrapped his arms around the vampire, holding him close.

"Thank you…" he whispered into Gupta's black hair. "Thank you so much for this…"

…

Gilbert walked slowly into Ludwig's cabin, pushing the door closed with a sigh. He turned to see Ludwig sitting on the couch, looking up curiously from his book.

"Bruder…" the younger German said in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the fair."

"I decided to come back early," Gilbert sighed. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought you'd be at the fair too."

Ludwig shook his head, closing his book with a troubled expression. "I… didn't really want to. Ever since Feliciano…" he swallowed hard. "You know…. I couldn't work up the nerve. He always loved the fair…"

"I'm sorry, Bruder," Gilbert sighed, sitting on the couch next to Ludwig. "I've had a rough night too…"

"Oh?" Ludwig asked, putting his book aside. "What happened?"

"Well, remember me telling you about the guy I liked…?"

"The hunter? Yes."

"Well, I told him," Gilbert said with a sad smile. "And he turned me down. Said he couldn't be with me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Gilbert sighed, shaking his head. "I don't need people feeling sorry for me." He looked over his shoulder towards the back rooms. "Hey, where's Antonio?"

"In his room," Ludwig responded. "He's been in there, moping ever since Lovino and Feliciano disappeared."

"I'll go get him," Gilbert sighed. "Francis and I need to take him out drinking. I need some shots tonight…"

"He won't go with you," Ludwig warned but Gilbert waved a hand in his direction, ignoring him. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

"Hey, Antonio!" Gilbert called, opening the door to Antonio's room. "Dude, are you that lump under those damn covers?"

"Go away, Gilbert…" the lump under Antonio's bed sheets moaned. "I don't want to talk right now…"

"Aww, come on, Tony…" Gilbert said, walking into the Spaniard's room. "You seriously need to get out, hang out with Francis and me… Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Gilbert, please…" Antonio groaned, poking his head out from underneath the covers. "I don't feel up to it…"

"Dude, you look like shit…" Gilbert gasped, studying Antonio's features.

His face was unhealthily pale and dark rings had formed under his eyes. His green eyes were red, possibly from long nights of crying, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"That bad, huh?" Antonio chuckled weakly, this smile on his face making him look even worse. "But like I said, I can't go out with you and Francis tonight… I don't feel like it…"

"Antonio, this is just the thing you need!" Gilbert insisted, sitting down on the bed. "A night out with friends will make you feel so much better!"

"No."

"Come on, Tonio…"

"Gilbert… I said no…"

"Just a few drinks?" Gilbert asked, his eyes pleading. "Please?"

"Dios mío…" Antonio sighed, throwing the covers back. "Let me get dressed and I'll be out in a minute."

"Yes!" Gilbert shouted in triumph. "Trust me on this, Antonio! I won't let you down…"

"Why do I have to listen to you…?" the Spaniard sighed as he got up.

"I'll be waiting out with Ludwig!" Gilbert responded cheerfully. "Then we'll go get Francis!"

He left, leaving Antonio standing in his room wearing only his boxers. The Spaniard sighed and shook his head. Why did he get the feeling that he was going to regret this…?

…

"You had something to do with his death, didn't you?" Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded. "I… I'm not proud about it but I should tell you…" He swallowed hard. "It happened at least a few years ago. I was trying to see if I could go without hurting or killing anyone for food, for survival. So I starved myself, staying inside all day and night to resist the temptation. It was pure torture. It got to the point that I could smell every single human in the town… I went insane. I had Gupta lock me up to keep me from leaving the mansion and I tore my room apart in fits of madness, clawing at the walls and breaking all fragile items in the room. It was terrible."

"So this lead up to you murdering him?"

"Yes, it did…" Arthur muttered. "I wasn't in control of my actions; the blood-lust was over-powering. The night of his death, Yao was walking through the woods and I could _smell_ the blood coursing through his veins. He was so close to the mansion and I couldn't resist any longer, so I slipped out the window. Gupta tried to stop me but… he wasn't strong enough. I flicked him aside as if he were a fly and moved on towards Yao, thirsting for his blood."

"He was surprised to see me and I could sense his fear, egging me on. I lunged at him, barely seeing his face as my fangs dug into his throat. He only had a few seconds to scream before he passed out from the blood loss. I was so hungry… I couldn't stop… I needed to feed and he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I was driven insane by my starvation and it took hold of me at that moment as I drank madly, tearing his throat open. I got all I had to drink and I still wasn't satisfied, so I…"

Arthur paused swallowing hard. "Please say you won't hate me…"

"I won't…" Alfred said, holding his close. "I promise. Just tell me."

"I tore out his heart." Arthur said, feeling Alfred stiffen. "I tore his chest open and took his heart out. And I ate it." His voice started to crack. "I-I didn't know what I was doing but when the lust died down, I saw his body and felt the blood on my hands. I will never forget his mangled and bloody body. At that moment, I decided that I was a monster…"

Alfred pulled Arthur away, looking him straight in the eye. "Don't you _ever_ say that again."

"Wh-wha…?"

"You are _not _a monster…" Alfred assured him, cupping his chin. "No matter what you've done, I will still love you. I told you about my parents and you still love me. I would be a hypocrite if I turned away from you after what you just told me."

Arthur stared back at him, his emerald eyes genuinely surprised. "Alfred…"

The hunter pulled him close again, holding him in a tight embrace. Arthur tightened his fingers in Alfred's jacket, clinging to the man.

"But I must warn you… about Ivan…" he whispered. "He's insane; he's been insane ever since I killed Yao."

"I can handle him."

"You don't know Ivan…" Arthur warned. "He'll do anything to get revenge on the vampire, on _me._ He would even risk another's life just to get a shot at me. If he finds out about us, he'll kill you too."

"I don't care," Alfred said, pulling Arthur's head out to face him. "He won't find out. I promise." He kissed the vampire softly and embraced him again. "I love you and he won't take you away from me. I promise."

Arthur relaxed as he began to fall asleep in Alfred's arms, the two of them still on the floor.

_But I'm more concerned of him taking __you__ away from __me__…_

…

Matthew walked into the inn, playing with the keys in his pocket. Gupta had left an hour ago, disappearing into thin air. He was disappointed that he left, noting that he had feelings for the vampire. Was that why he had turned Gilbert down, because he was already in love with the vampire?

Maybe…

He heard some laughter coming from the bar and turned to see three men drinking beer in the empty building. They were laughing, falling down, and spilling beer everywhere. Matthew shook his head. Drunks…

"Hey, look!" one of the men, who Matthew recognized as the French cook, called out. "It's that blonde guy you like so much, mon cher!"

To Matthew's shock, one of the men was Gilbert, who turned around and smiled stupidly at Matthew.

"Hiya –hic- Mattie!" he hiccupped, waving drunkenly. "How are ya doing?"

"Just heading home…" the blonde squeaked.

"Aw, why don't you join us fer a drink?" the albino slurred. "It'll be fuuuunnnnn…"

He leaned over too far in his chair, falling over on the ground. The other two men roared with laughter, the French one trying to help Gilbert up clumsily.

Matthew took this opportunity to run off back to his cabin, trying to forget about the disturbing ordeal.

After he ran off, Antonio laughed, taking another swig of his beer. "Dios, Gilbert… You're right! I do feel a lot better."

…

Alfred snuck out of Arthur's cabin the next morning, kissing his lover goodbye as he left. The two had spent the night sleeping on the floor and now his back was extremely sore. He groaned as he climbed through his window, quickly peeling off his clothes to make it look like he had been home the entire night. He exited his room in only his boxer shorts, walking into the kitchen while trying to look sleepy.

"Oh, good morning, Mattie…" he greeted his brother, who was reading a letter. He threw in a fake yawn and stretched for bonus points. "What'cha doing?"

"This letter was slid under our door last night," Matthew said grimly. "You'd better take a look at it."

Alfred took the letter from his brother, studying the paper.

_Dear Alfred F Jones,_

_ I have written this letter because I have found great hope in your cause in this town. I wish someone could have done something about this sooner, so I admire your actions. I wish to join you on your hunt for the vampire. You see, it killed someone very close to me and I have been dying for a chance to give it a piece of my mind. Let me know if you can afford to let me join._

_ It would be an honor._

_ ~Ivan Braginski_


	13. Chapter 13: Ame

**Ah, the plot thickens... I'm having fun showing this to you and I believe that it's my best work so far. It's my baby... So thank you so much for reviewing and reading this. Enjoy Chapter 13!**

Chapter 13

Ame

"You look troubled, love," Arthur said later that night. "What's wrong?"

"Damn Braginski…" Alfred snorted. "He wants to join Mattie and I on the hunt."

"Oh… oh dear…" Arthur frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"…I don't know…" Alfred sighed, running a hand through his hair. "If he joins, he'll be that much closer to finding out about us…"

"We'll think of something, love," Arthur assured him, touching his arm. "For now, just relax and enjoy your tea."

Alfred wrinkled his nose, pushing the cup away. "Eeew… No thanks…"

"You don't like tea?"

"I hate the stuff…" Alfred snorted. "Got any coffee?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Obviously not."

"Dammit…"

"Look, Alfred, you should just relax," Arthur said, taking a sip of his tea. "You're here and nobody else knows about it. Nobody will ever know about it; I will make sure of it."

Alfred sighed. He had come to the mansion again for comfort and help from Arthur. Now that Ivan had forced himself into the picture, things had tangled themselves up in a messy web of complications. There was no mistake that Ivan was interested in Alfred's quest for the vampire and that his intentions were ill. With him involved, Arthur's life was in jeopardy and that was something Alfred was not willing to risk.

"Maybe I should stop coming here…" the hunter sighed after thinking things over.

"Why?" Arthur asked, looking shocked. "Why would you-?"

"It's not safe," Alfred said. "If somebody sees me slipping into your cabin every night, they're going to know that something's going on. And if someone like Ivan saw, they would make sure to dig as deep as possible. It's not safe at all."

"B-but I like having you here!" Arthur argued. "If you can't come here, when can we even see each other? Why-?"

"Arthur, listen to me…" Alfred sighed, taking Arthur's hand. "I'm doing this to protect you. I don't want to lose you, okay? If something happened to you, I could never forgive myself."

Arthur looked into his lover's face, feeling his eyes tear up. He didn't want Alfred to be around less; in fact, he wanted him around even more than was possible for the human. But if he kept it up, how would Alfred react? Would he be more concerned for Arthur, would he be unhappy with him? The vampire didn't want to put Alfred in pain; it was the last thing he wanted. In order to do that, he had to keep himself safe, even if it meant spending less time with the man he loved.

"A-all right…" he said, choking on his words. "We'll do that…"

"Thank you, Arthur," Alfred said, pulling the vampire into an embrace. "Now I can sleep at night knowing that you're safe."

Arthur returned the embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around Alfred's torso. He looked up into his lover's face and gently kissed his lips, savoring their last night together in the mansion. Alfred welcomed the kiss, pulling Arthur closer to his body. The hunter slipped his tongue into the vampire's mouth, exploring every inch of his lover's mouth.

Arthur moaned softly and twisted his fingers in Alfred's blonde hair, returning the action by swishing his tongue around the hunter's mouth. Alfred leaned forward, causing the vampire to lay on the table behind him, and knelt over him, beginning to remove his jacket.

Alfred bent over to kiss Arthur's lips and he began to remove his shirt, playing with Arthur's pants after he had removed the article of clothing. The vampire moaned as the hunter placed kisses on his collarbone, flashing a devious smile as he sat back up.

"One last night of fun?" Alfred chuckled, smirking at Arthur.

"A toast to the good old days," Arthur smiled, pulling Alfred closer. "You know… We could run away, just the two of us."

Alfred cocked his head to the side, curiosity sparking in his azure eyes.

"We could escape Ivan and everyone else," Arthur said weakly. "It would just be us with no worries, no one to hold us back… Just the two of us until time ends and darkness chokes every form of life on the planet. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"I'll think about it…" Alfred smiled, kissing Arthur. "For now, let's just go with the moment…"

Arthur chuckled and let Alfred remove his pants, his fingers going for the band on his boxers…

"Eep!" a voice squeaked. "I-I'm sorry! Wr-wrong room!"

Alfred and Arthur looked up to see a young man in the doorway, his face flustered and his hand thrown over his eyes. It was the same vampire Alfred had seen earlier, same weird curl and everything.

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt you!" he squeaked. "I-I'll leave, right now! I promise!"

"Hey, wait!" Alfred said, jumping off of the table and running over to the young vampire. "Sorry about you seeing that but who are you?"

The young one looked up at him with fearful hazel eyes, his thin frame shaking.

"It's okay," Arthur said to the vampire, getting up from the table while using one arm to keep his pants pulled up. "He won't hurt you. He's a friend of mine."

"O-oh…" the young one hiccupped. "F-forgive me for my intrusion!"

"Nah, it's okay!" Alfred assured him. "We probably should've locked the door first… Anyways, who are you exactly? We haven't met formally so… I'm Alfred F Jones. What's your name?" He held out his hand for the vampire to shake.

The young one looked at his hand with a frightened look, as if the body part would suddenly turn into a ferocious monster.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Alfred asked, lowering his hand and staring at the vampire. "If I did something to scare you, I'm sorry…"

"It's not that," Arthur sighed. "He's just scared. He's also afraid that you might recognize him."

"Why?" Alfred asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"He's from the town, Alfred," Arthur sighed. "This is another thing I should have told you long ago. This is Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig's fiancée."

…

Gilbert woke up to the sound of shuffling feet and the sounds of a book opening and closing repeatedly, like someone was fidgeting with the object nervously. He blinked his red eyes and rubbed his head, pushing himself up into a sitting position on the couch. He had been staying in Ludwig's house off and on, noticing how his younger brother had been acting in the past couple of days.

"Ludwig…?" he asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "What're you doing…?"

The blonde turned to face him, surprised. He was in the middle of pacing in front of the couch, his hands held tightly behind his back.

"B-bruder…" Ludwig stuttered, trying to compose himself. "I did not expect you be up…"

"I'm kind of a light sleeper…" Gilbert groaned, sitting up further. "Why are you pacing back and forth like that? Is there something wrong?"

Ludwig's eyes went to the rug beneath his feet, his expression slightly worried. "I think I'm going insane…" He sat down on the couch next to his older brother, sighing heavily. "I keep… seeing things that aren't supposed to be there."

"Woah, hallucinations?" Gilbert asked. "Dude, are you sure?"

Ludwig shook his head again, not looking at his brother. "I don't know… But as of late, I've been seeing someone who shouldn't be alive." He sat back, leaning against the couch. "I know, it sounds crazy…"

"No, it doesn't…" Gilbert said seriously. "Who do you keep seeing?"

"Feliciano."

Gilbert gaped at his brother, his red eyes unblinking. Feliciano? But he was dead… wasn't he? Maybe that was why Ludwig thought he was going crazy… He looked back at his brother. Ludwig's eyes were clouded, in pain, and his face was pale, making him look sickly. His usually slicked-back hair was in disarray and the bags under his eyes were showing how much sleep he was getting every night.

"Are you sure?" Gilbert croaked, that sentence being the only thing he could manage to say.

"Positive," Ludwig sighed. "I couldn't mistake him for anyone."

Gilbert sighed, running a hand through his messy silver hair. "I… don't know what to tell you…" He looked his brother in the eye. "Did you ever think that Feli was, well, alive?"

Ludwig sighed again. "I've hoped." He shook his head. "By if he were alive, why wouldn't he just come back? It just doesn't make sense."

Gilbert frowned. "You're right but…" His eyes grew serious. "What if he _can't_ come back?" Ludwig blinked at him. "Bruder, some crazy shit goes on in this town and I wouldn't be surprised if Feli got dragged into it. I doubt you're going crazy. You've been having a hard month, that's all."

Ludwig sighed, "I know…" He smiled at Gilbert. "Danke, bruder."

"No problem," the albino smiled. "Now get to bed. I can't be taking care of you all the time…"

Ludwig smiled, getting up and walking to his room as Gilbert lay back down on the couch. The albino fell asleep instantly, snuggling his pillow against his chest and snoring loudly. Ludwig chuckled softly at his older brother's mannerisms; no matter how immature, Gilbert could offer some wonderful advice.

The German man walked into his room, peeling off his shirt and putting on his black muscle shirt. As he put on his pair of old military shorts, something started to scratch at his window.

He turned slowly, seeing nothing at the window. Sighing and shaking his head, he pulled back the covers of his bed and turned out the lights, preparing for a good night's sleep.

But the sound reappeared and this time more urgent, frightening even.

"Ludwig… Let me in… I'm scared… And it's so cold outside…"

…

"Feliciano Vargas…?" Alfred mused, his eyebrows slowly creeping up his forehead. "_You're _Feliciano Vargas? The one that went missing a month or so ago?"

The timid vampire nodded, his eyes still retaining a look of fear.

"Holy shit…" Alfred gasped. "How are you alive? I mean, you and your brother were thought to be dead!"

"Alfred…" Arthur said, touching the hunter's arm. "You're scaring him."

Alfred looked perplexed. "I am…? Hey look, I'm sorry that I scared you but I just want to know… how are you even alive?"

Feliciano shook his head frantically, his curl bobbing back and forth. "N-no! G-go away!"

Before the hunter knew it, Feliciano was gone and the curtains were floating in the breeze. Arthur sighed, rubbing his temples to calm himself.

"What was that about…?" Alfred asked.

"He was afraid," Arthur sighed, looking down at the floor. "He was afraid that you were someone in the town. He doesn't want anyone to find out that he is now a vampire. The mere idea aggravates him."

"Oh…" Alfred's expression became slightly ashamed. "I didn't know…"

"It's not your fault," Arthur sighed. "I should have told you about Feliciano and Lovino a while ago…"

"What happened?" the hunter asked. "They were pronounced dead. Why are they here, alive?"

"I couldn't kill them…" Arthur said, looking down at the floor. "Once I snapped out of my blood-lust, I got to fully absorb what I had done and I had to do something. I thought of how happy Feliciano was when he was talking about Ludwig and I didn't want to bring that completely to an end… So I turned them and made them part of my coven."

"They've been here since?"

Arthur nodded. "As of late, Feliciano's been antsy. He seems to be sensing the drastic changes in the town since your arrival." He looked up at the sky. "I fear things are growing worse… My coven is slowly separating and soon, I will be alone."

"You're not alone, Arthur," Alfred said, taking Arthur's face in his hands. "I'm here."

"You won't always be…" a sad smile came to the vampire's lips.

…

Ludwig threw himself out of bed, racing to the window. He pressed his hands and face against the glass, frantically looking for something that shouldn't be there but something he wanted so bad to appear.

"Feliciano…?" he muttered, trying to see his dead fiancée's form in the dark. "Is that you?"

He jumped away as a face was suddenly at the window, wide hazel eyes peering inside. The German man landed on his back-side, fearful at first and then he recognized the face in the window. Ludwig slowly crawled back to the window, pressing his fingers against the glass. The person at the window flinched, moving slightly back but then sensing that it was safe to be seen.

"Ludwig…?" the hazel-eyed face squeaked. "Is that you…?"

"Feli?" the German gasped. "But you…"

_You're dead…_

"Ludwig…" the Italian sniffed, his eyes tearing up. "I miss you. I'm scared and it's cold out here. I-I want to come back…" He pressed his hands hard against the glass as if he was trying to touch Ludwig through the glass. "Let me in, please…"

Ludwig gazed at his formerly dead lover through the glass. Was this all some weird dream or was Feliciano actually alive and talking to him?

_If he comes in, it will prove if this is all an illusion or not… _Ludwig gripped the window and pulled up, getting rid of the glass barrier between the two.

"Come in," he muttered, holding his hand out for Feliciano. "Please."

Feliciano blinked at him and slowly reached out, gently taking Ludwig's hand. The German smiled as their hands met, fitting together perfectly. This was Feliciano, it just had to be. The Italian smiled, his face lighting up as he climbed through the window with Ludwig's assistance.

"Ludwig…" he sighed happily, immediately embracing the other man. "I missed you so much…"

Ludwig blinked at the Italian, caught off-guard by the sudden embrace. His face then softened and he wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist. "I missed you too, meine liebe."

The small Italian nestled his head in Ludwig's chest, a smile painted on his face.

"I never thought I was going to see you again…" he muttered. "I thought I would be separated from you forever. I was scared of the possibility of being without you."

"I was afraid too…" Ludwig muttered, stroking Feliciano's hair. "I thought you were dead. I'm scared that this isn't real, that you aren't here right now. I don't want to close my eyes only to open them to you not being here."

Feliciano buried his head deeper in Ludwig's chest, trying hard not to burst out into tears. "I'm real, Ludwig… You don't have to worry about me disappearing."

Ludwig looked down at the Italian's face, using his hand to lift Feliciano's face towards his. Cupping his chin, Ludwig kissed the Italian tenderly. After parting, he held him close, fearing that if he let him go he would disappear into thin air.

"Ludwig…"

"Yes?"

"It's late," the Italian said. "You should go to bed."

"I guess you're right," Ludwig smiled, kissing Feliciano on the forehead. "You know… You're welcome to join me, for old time's sake."

Feliciano smiled and nodded, standing up with his fiancé. Ludwig climbed into bed and Feliciano curled up next to him after kicking off his boots. Ludwig smiled to himself as Feliciano placed his head on his chest. It was as if nothing had ever changed, as if Feliciano had never disappeared.

He let sleep take him, comforted by the feeling of Feliciano in his arms.

…

Antonio woke to the sounds of someone moving around in his room. At first he thought it was Gilbert or Francis trying to pull a prank on him but it seemed different. This person moved lightly, not stumbling over anything in the room.

"Dammit…" the person cursed as they got to the door. "This isn't good…"

"Hello…?" Antonio muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Who's there?"

The person gasped, becoming completely still. Antonio squinted, trying to make out the person's figure. In the dim moonlight, he could make out the brown hair and the slight glint of green eyes. The curious thing was the curl coming from the right side of his head.

"Lovi?" Antonio gasped and the Italian gulped. "B-but you…"

Lovino suddenly tried to run past, making a break for the window. Antonio anticipated this and caught him by the waist, dragging him back.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Lovino cried, thrashing as he struggled against the Spaniard's hold.

"Lovi, mi amor!" Antonio cried, crushing the Italian into an embrace. "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

Lovino's face turned a bright red as he tried to push away. "Damn tomato bastard… It's none of your business…"

"I thought you were dead."

Lovino froze at the tone of Antonio's voice. His voice was tinged with sadness and regret. The Italian could only guess Antonio's expression.

"I thought I had lost you forever," Antonio sighed, stroking Lovino's hair. "I thought I would never get the chance to tell you how much I love you. I wanted to say it at least one more time…"

Lovino was speechless, his mind trying to find the right words to say. He just eventually relaxed in his lover's arms, his cheeks still tinged pink.

"You asshole…" he snorted. "Why did you make me wait so long?"

Antonio chuckled and turned Lovino's face to his, kissing him softly. "I've been asking myself the same question, mi amor."

They kissed once more and Antonio pulled away, caressing Lovino's cheek. "So why are you here, Lovi?"

"I can't tell you that," Lovino frowned. "It's something I'm not allowed to tell."

"Why not?"

Lovino shook his head. "I just can't tell you. I need to find my brother and then I'll be leaving."

"Leaving?" the Spaniard gasped. "But you just got here!"

"I'm sorry but I can't stay here for long," Lovino sighed. "Look, you're just going to have to trust me on this."

Antonio looked down at the floor, his green eyes having a sad look to them.

"But what if… what if I never see you again?"

Lovino paused, his hazel eyes surprised. He looked away from Antonio and got up, moving towards the door. "I don't know how that will work out exactly…"

"Lovi…"

"I'm sorry, Antonio, but I should go," Lovino sighed, placing his hand on the doorknob. He was about to turn the knob when Antonio raced forward and grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait!" Antonio gasped. "Aren't you even going to say goodbye?"

Lovino's face became flushed again as he turned back to Antonio. "I-I don't see why not…"

Antonio then grabbed the Italian by the waist, pulling him close and kissing his lips. The Italian's face turned scarlet and his hazel eyes were filled with surprise until he leaned into the kiss, returning the Spaniard's affection.

"I love you, Lovino Vargas…" Antonio whispered after they parted. "And I always will."

Lovino embraced Antonio one last time before exiting through the window, deciding to take another route.

The Spaniard looked after him with longing eyes, watching as Lovino's shadow faded into the darkness.

"Ten cuidado, mi amor…"

…

Arthur was curled up in bed, Alfred once again lying beside him. The two had continued where they had left off earlier, moving to Arthur's bedroom so they wouldn't be interrupted again. So they laid together, Alfred's thumb rubbing circles on Arthur's cheek as the vampire's pale face became slightly flushed.

"Do you think we'll be able to stay like this…?" The vampire whispered.

"What do you mean?" Alfred mumbled, burying his nose in Arthur's hair. "Of course we will. We love each other don't we?"

"I mean for forever," Arthur sighed. "Time will be a burden for us… You'll grow old while I'll stay this way, forever."

"Oh… That…" Alfred's expression grew solemn. "You know, there is a way." Arthur rolled over to look at him, his green eyes slightly surprised. "I mean, if you want to do that…"

"Are you sure…?" the Brit asked. "You would give up everything just for me?"

"Of course I would," Alfred assured him, touching Arthur's cheek. "I love you and I would do anything for you."

"But your brother…"

"I'll say goodbye later," the hunter said. "If we do this, we can leave everything behind us and run away together. The town will forget about us and we won't have to worry about Ivan anymore. Then we can be together without hiding it. Please Arthur, it's the only way."

"O-okay…" Arthur said, sliding his hand underneath Alfred's neck. "But only if you're sure…"

"I've made my decision," Alfred said, kissing Arthur's forehead. "I'll be fine."

Arthur nodded slightly, moving his lips closer to Alfred's neck. The hunter held his breath, completely still as he felt the vampire's breath on his neck. Arthur kissed his neck and whispered, "It won't hurt for long, love…"

He opened his mouth, revealing his sharp fangs. Arthur's mouth touched Alfred's neck, his lips wrapping around the other's flesh and his fangs threatening to poke holes into Alfred's skin.

Alfred closed his eyes and waited for the feeling of fangs sinking into his flesh and venom being flooded into his veins. But it never came. Suddenly, Arthur's breath was no longer on his neck and the fangs were gone.

"Arthur…?"

"I can't do it," Arthur sighed, moving slightly away from his lover. "I'll kill you."

"No you won't," Alfred assured him, touching his face. "I'll be fine."

"No, you will die if I try to turn you," Arthur told him. "You're a werewolf. If the two venoms mix, you'll die. I can't risk that."

Alfred smiled sadly, caressing Arthur's cheek. "We'll have to figure something else out then."

"I'm sorry…" Arthur whispered.

"It's okay," Alfred said, kissing his forehead. "We'll take care of this later. Just sleep for now." He kissed Arthur on the lips before pulling his lover close, sleep taking the both of them.

…

"I'm kind of glad that you're here…" Matthew smiled shyly and Gupta nodded in response.

After Alfred had disappeared, again, Matthew had been left in their cabin, all by himself. Gupta had appeared again and true to form, he had entered through the window. The two were conversing, keeping each other company.

"So… You like me right…?" Gupta asked, cocking his head to the side.

Matthew felt his face flush. "Yeah… I-I guess I do…"

"So in your ways, we have known each other long enough?" Gupta asked.

"Well, we haven't known each other for very long…" Matthew said. "But we do know each other well…"

"So would it be correct if I did this?"

Gupta leaned forward, softly capturing Matthew's lips with his own. It was a small, simple, and chaste kiss, nothing too over the top. The vampire pulled away slowly, watching Matthew's face for a reaction. Matthew could feel his face turning red as he thought up a response.

"I did not offend you, did I?" Gupta asked timidly, pink dusting his dark cheeks.

"N-no!" Matthew insisted. "I didn't mind at all. I actually kind of liked it…"

"You did?" the vampire asked, his expression slightly surprised.

"And I wouldn't mind if you did it again…" Matthew muttered, his face flushing even more.

Gupta was silent as he moved closer to Matthew, crawling on his hands and knees. Matthew leaned back slightly as the vampire's arms landed on either side of his hips, keeping the vampire supported as he leaned in closer. Gupta kissed Matthew again, this time with more passion.

Matthew smiled into the kiss, removing the keffiyeh from the vampire's head. Gupta leaned forward, causing Matthew to lie down on the floor. The vampire leaned over Matthew, watching him with bronze eyes.

"May I ask you something?" the vampire whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

Matthew paused, looking up into Gupta's golden eyes.

"Yes…" he muttered, realizing his feelings. "Yes I do…"

…

The night passed fast for all in the town. Alfred and Gupta had to move quickly, the sun limiting their time until morning. They both left their lovers with a kiss, leaving as fast as they could. Ludwig, however, woke up to Feliciano gone.

Alfred snuck into his room through his window, spotting the calendar as he came in. Damn. Full moon tonight. Time had gone fast, had it been a month already?

With a sigh, Alfred reached under his bed and pulled out his chest of herbs. He had to be taking plenty of doses before the sun set in the evening to make sure he wouldn't lose control of himself. The last thing he wanted while solving a case was to turn the tables so that he was the monster the town wanted to get rid of.

Alfred unlatched the chest of herbs he had stored for all the days he had spent in Sima and opened it, lifting the lid with ease.

He froze when he looked down into the chest.

He felt his throat tighten and his breathing became nervous, his fingers tightening on the edge of the chest.

"No…" the hunter gasped. "It can't be…"

Every bottle of herbs in the chest was shattered, the contents rendered useless.

It was all destroyed. Nothing could stop his inevitable transformation when the moon came and no one in the town would be safe.

**Just a quick side-note on the vampire/werewolf venom thing: I borrowed that theory from the Underworld movies where the two species have such a natural hate that they can't even turn each other. I like to play with that theory and expand on it, coming up with new ideas based on that. **

**Also, Antonio said "Be careful, my love" after Lovino left. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Arigatou gozaimasu!  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Moon

**The much awaited chapter! I bet everyone's excited about this since Alfred's caught in quite the spot. The question is if he can battle his lycanthropy before it's too late. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Moon

"Alfred, is there something wrong?" Matthew asked as Alfred walked into the kitchen, the hunter's expression grim.

Alfred sat down at the table with a sigh, putting his head in his hands. Matthew frowned and walked over to the counter, preparing a cup of coffee for his distressed brother. He always knew that when Alfred was upset, coffee was one of the best remedies for whatever was bothering him.

"It's gone."

"Huh?"

"It's gone," Alfred repeated, not looking up at Matthew. "My herbs. They've been destroyed."

"They have?" Matthew gasped, his eyebrows arching. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know…" Alfred said, shaking his head furiously. "Somebody must have snuck into the house last night and smashed them."

"While you were sleeping?"

"Mattie, you know I've been going to Arthur's," Alfred said with a small smile. "Don't try to act like you don't know."

Matthew shook his head and the water in kettle boiled, causing the kettle to whistle. He poured the boiling water into the mug holding the coffee mixture and gave the drink to Alfred.

"I was here the entire night," he said as Alfred took a sip. "I didn't hear anyone."

"You were in a different room," Alfred pointed out, shaking his head. "You couldn't have heard."

Matthew sighed. Alfred did have a point; besides, he had been _distracted _the night before…

"Alfred…"

"Mmm?"

"Obviously, that medicine is important to you," Matthew started, his expression pleading. "But you've never told me why. Why do you have to take that stuff so often?"

Alfred stared deep into his coffee, watching the different shades of brown swirl around. "Mattie… It's not that important, trust me. Don't worry about it."

"Alfred, you're my _brother_," Matthew insisted, his eyes flashing. "I need to know what's going on with you. What if it's something really serious? What if you get really sick and I need to know how to cure it? What if the cure is that medicine?"

"Mattie, it's not that serious," Alfred assured him. "I'm going to be fine."

"Why can't you tell me anything?" Matthew shot, now starting to become agitated. "It seems to be serious, with the way you're making a big deal out of it. This has to do with your health, Alfred. I should be concerned."

Alfred shook his head. "I can't tell you. Trust me, Mattie; this is for your sake rather than mine."

"_My_ sake?" Matthew exclaimed, standing up suddenly. "What the hell do you mean, _my sake_?"

"You don't understand…"

"I don't?" Alfred's brother spluttered. "Well, I'll tell you what I _do_ understand! You keep hiding things from me and I don't know what you're doing half of the time! You keep screwing up and I don't even know who you are!"

"I am doing what I have to!" Alfred snapped, getting to his feet. "Why the hell do you care anyways?"

"Because I don't want to lose you!"

The cabin fell silent. The two brothers stood across from each other, Matthew's head bowed and Alfred's eyes wide. Alfred blinked, gaping at his brother with wide azure eyes.

"Wh… what?"

"I don't want to lose you like mom and dad…" Matthew muttered, his voice shaking. "I don't want you to die…"

"Mattie…" Alfred sighed, walking to his brother and taking him in his arms. "I'm sorry, Mattie. I didn't mean to make you upset like that."

Matthew sniffled, rubbing his eyes with the base of his palm.

"You won't lose me like mom and dad, Mattie," Alfred said, rubbing his brother's back. "I promise."

…

After calming down, Matthew and Alfred made their way to the inn. Matthew decided to stay and get a drink while Alfred quickly made his way to Kiku's herbal shop. Matthew sighed as he watched his brother run through the inn and outside, his movements frantic. He still hadn't gotten any answers from Alfred and it was starting to weigh heavily on his mind.

What was Alfred hiding from him? And why was it so important that the hunter kept it secret, even from his own brother. Matthew shook his head as he approached the bar.

"Long time no see, stranger," Gilbert smiled from the bar. "How are you?"

"Tired…" Matthew yawned. To tell the truth, he was surprised that Gilbert was still talking to him. He had rejected him at least a couple evenings ago and the albino was still acting relatively friendly towards him.

"Staying up late?" Gilbert asked with a smile.

"Kind of…" the hunter sighed. "I'll just have iced water…"

Gilbert smiled sympathetically as he grabbed a glass. The whole hunting business must have been weighing on the young man, leaving him tired and a bit irritable.

The albino smiled to himself as he began to fill Matthew's glass. Such a brave man, that one. He did things that Gilbert could never even dream of doing. He admired Matthew for that reason, for his bravery and honor.

_If only I could be like that… _

…

Alfred raced inside the herbal shop, making Kiku jump as he slid to a stop at the counter.

"Kiku!"

"Ah… Alfred-san…" the petite Japanese man stuttered. "Ohayo…"

"Hi," Alfred panted. "I need some more of the usual, Kiku."

Kiku's face turned pale and slightly nervous, his dark eyes flickering to the back room where Heracles was taking a nap.

"Alfred-san, I'm afraid we don't have any more of your supplies in stock…" Kiku said, watching Alfred's face fall. "Gomen ne…"

"Why don't you have it?" the hunter asked. "Can't you get more?"

"Normally, we would have had some by this afternoon," Kiku explained. "That's when the normal shipment comes in. But there was a rockslide between Epoha and Sima so the merchants are unable to get here." Alfred leaned against the counter with a distressed sigh. "Gomenasai, Alfred-san…"

"Kiku, I _need _those herbs," Alfred pleaded, grabbing the Asian man by the shoulders. "Please, you have no idea what will happen if I don't get them!"

"No, I know…" Kiku sighed. "It's obvious judging by your usual order."

Alfred sighed again, letting go of Kiku and resting against the counter.

"I don't know what to do…" the hunter groaned. "I-I need to leave the town as soon as I can."

"And what about your brother and Arthur?" Kiku asked softly.

"I'll tell Mattie that I'm going somewhere," Alfred muttered. "Only Arthur will know the truth. He'll make sure that I don't hurt anyone."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes…" Alfred nodded. "If needed, I'll make sure that Mattie has some extra silver bullets with him." He then stood, slowly moving to the door.

"Alfred-san…"

Alfred turned towards the sympathetic face of the Japanese man.

"Good luck," Kiku smiled. "My prayers go with you."

Alfred smiled slightly, his expression lightening just a bit.

"Thank you."

…

Alfred quickly made his way to Arthur's cabin, taking the secret passage to the mansion. Arthur was waiting for him when he emerged from the passage, his expression slightly condescending.

"I thought we weren't going to see each other for a while," the vampire teased, cupping Alfred's chin. "Change of plans, love?"

"I'm afraid not," Alfred said, shaking his head. "I came home this morning and all of my herbs were destroyed."

Arthur's emerald eyes widened and his face paled. "You mean the herbs you take to ward off your lycanthropy?"

Alfred nodded. "Someone snuck into my house and destroyed them all. I can't use them."

"Can't you buy more?" Arthur asked.

"Kiku said that the shipments are unable to come through," the hunter sighed. "There was a rockslide that blocked up the trade route and it won't be able to get here."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll hide," Alfred responded. "I'm going to go far into the woods and stay there during my transformation. I can't afford to be around anyone."

"Alfred…" Arthur sighed, placing a hand on his lover's cheek. "What can I do for you? Tell me, there must be something."

"Keep Mattie away from me," Alfred responded. "And make sure I don't leave the woods. But be careful, I don't want to be responsible for hurting you."

"It's okay, Alfred," the vampire smiled. "I'm a big boy."

"Thank you," Alfred muttered, pulling Arthur close. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I love you, Alfred…" Arthur whispered, as if they would be seeing each other for the last time. "Please… Be careful…"

"I will, I promise," Alfred kissed Arthur on the lips before turning to leave. "I'll be in the forest when the sun starts to set."

Arthur nodded, staring after his lover as he disappeared into the darkness of the secret corridor. He turned and dropped to his knees, holding his head in his hands.

"Alfred, please…" he whispered. "Don't get hurt… I'm begging you…"

…

The day passed quickly, the majority of it spent in Alfred's room with the hunter holding his head in his hands. He knew he had very little time left before the sun began to set and after that, the moon would control him like a marionette.

Alfred looked out of the window. The sky was starting to turn orange, a tell-tale sign of the day ending. He sighed and got up off of the bed, heading out the door. He slowly made his way through the cabin, opening the front door.

"Alfred?" Matthew asked, coming out from his room. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a while," Alfred responded, trying to look happier than he truly was. "I'll be out all night so don't be surprised if I come back early in the morning."

"Okay…" Matthew said, his expression worried. "Are you going to see Arthur?"

Alfred paused, trying not to grab at his itchy shoulder. "Yeah…" he finally said after a few seconds. "I'm going to Arthur's."

Matthew looked slightly unconvinced. "Well… I'll see you in the morning then…"

"Yeah… See you…" Alfred muttered and left, closing the door behind him.

Matthew watched the door for a few seconds, concerned. Alfred was acting strange again and he was just about sure it had something to do with the herbs being destroyed. He sat down on the couch, holding his chin as he thought.

_What are you hiding?_

…

After he had left the cabin, Alfred immediately began to run. He had to get away, far away, from the town before the moon rose and sealed his fate. He was in the forest in seconds, bent over to catch his breath. His blue eyes quickly darted to the sky. The sun was almost gone and in a few minutes, he would have to endure a painful transformation from man to beast.

Alfred sat down with a sigh, rubbing the aching scar on his shoulder. This was the best he could do for now. As long as the town was out of harm's way, he could sit in the forest knowing that everyone wouldn't be in danger once the moon took him.

The orange of the sky disappeared and he stood, his shoulder starting to burn. Strangely, he felt safe and calm. He knew that if things got out of hand, Arthur was on stand-by to keep him from doing anything that would hurt anyone and Mattie wasn't anywhere close to him.

It was what he wanted, what he needed for the people he cared about to be safe.

"It's time…" he sighed as he stood up, closing his eyes.

"Time for what?"

Alfred's eyes snapped open and he spun around, surprise written across his face. Standing behind him was his brother.

"M-Mattie?" he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you," Matthew said. "I need to know what's going on with you, Alfred."

"Mattie, you have to leave," Alfred said in a panicked voice. "You shouldn't be here."

Matthew drew back, looking a bit taken aback. "Why? I'm only trying to help you."

"Trust me, you have to get out of here!" Alfred warned, grabbing at his burning shoulder. "You don't know what's going to happen!"

"Alfred… what's wrong…?"

"Mattie, just listen to me!" Alfred begged his worried brother, the sky beginning to darken. "Please, leave while you still ca-AAH!"

He suddenly crumpled to the ground, gripping his shoulder tightly. He looked up at the sky. The moon was beginning to rise, full and shining white. It reflected itself in Alfred's frightened eyes, its power taking hold.

"Alfred!" Matthew gasped, running over to his brother. "Are you okay?"

"Mattie…" Alfred groaned, trying hard not to lose control. "Get away… run… now…"

Matthew felt himself start to shake as he backed away from his brother, who started convulse with a loud moan. Alfred threw himself on the ground, digging his fingers into the dirt as he sat on his knees. He groaned painfully, sweat running down his face as his body shook violently. As the moon slowly rose in the sky, his threw his head back and let out a blood-curdling scream.

Matthew stood in place, his blood running cold as his brother began to let out small animalistic growls. This couldn't be happening. If his suspicion was right, then his brother was going to turn into a monster right in front of his eyes. At the moment, he was hoping that suspicion was wrong.

"Matthew!"

The hunter turned to see Arthur standing at his side, his emerald eyes serious. The vampire was looking at Alfred, his eyes frightened.

"You have to leave," Arthur commanded, his voice serious. "Alfred doesn't want to hurt you and I don't want to be held responsible if you get hurt."

"B-but what about Alfred…?" Matthew asked as Alfred let out a sound that was a cross between a scream and a growl.

"We'll take care of him," Arthur answered and suddenly, three other vampires were in the clearing. "Gupta will get you out of here."

Matthew then felt himself getting pulled along by the wrist and he looked over to see Gupta leading him away from the clearing. He looked back at his writhing brother and the three vampires surrounding him, feeling a lump form in his throat.

Suddenly, before his very eyes, Alfred's form changed. His hands turned into enormous claws and his muscles bulged, straining the seams on his clothes. His mouth and nose melded together and elongated into a muzzle as fur began to replace skin. His clothes were torn to pieces as his form turned from human to wolf, one last snarl coming from his throat.

Alfred F Jones, now a werewolf, threw his head back and howled to the moon, the puppet master holding the strings.

Matthew watched in shock before Gupta dragged him off, his blood turning to ice in his veins. That couldn't be Alfred, that just couldn't be him. But it was. The young man had seen it with his own two eyes.

"Don't look back, Matthew…" Gupta muttered as he dragged his love along. "It helps."

Matthew blinked at the vampire but looked forward, not wanting to see what would happen to his brother.

Arthur watched as the two departed, quickly turning back to Alfred's new form. He didn't want to do this but he had to.

"Feliciano, Lovino," he called to the other two vampires as rain started to pour down from the sky. "Make sure Alfred doesn't leave the clearing. If he makes a break for it, hold him back but whatever you do, don't kill him."

The Italian twins nodded, looking at the snarling werewolf in front of them. The wolf snapped its jaws, growling at the three. Vampires and werewolves were natural enemies; instinct would try to rule out all logic in this battle.

The werewolf roared, warning the vampires that they were too close to him. If they didn't leave, the punishment would be drastic. The vampires held their ground, keeping themselves from being intimidated. Alfred snarled another warning, this time more ferocious.

"Oh Alfred…" Arthur sighed. It was tearing him apart to see his mate like this. He knew that Alfred had no control over what he was doing and that the last thing the hunter wanted was to hurt anyone.

The werewolf snapped his head towards Arthur, recognizing his name. His lips curled up in a snarl and he charged at the vampire with full force.

Before his claws could even brush the vampire's skin, Alfred was pinned to the ground with Lovino on top of him.

"Oh no, you don't, you bastard…" the Italian vampire growled, trying to keep a good grip on the werewolf's golden fur.

Alfred struggled underneath the strong vampire, snapping and snarling. He then lashed out one strong limb and sent Lovino flying, the Italian hitting a tree with a sickening crack.

"Fratello!" Feliciano cried and ran over to his brother.

Arthur turned back to the werewolf, who was picking himself up off the muddied ground. It didn't look at him but turned to the twins, growling all the while.

Feliciano had his brother in his arms, crying for him to wake up. Lovino had been knocked unconscious and was now bleeding from his head. The werewolf had taken advantage of this moment to approach them and attack.

The Italian vampire looked up fearfully at the werewolf as Alfred drew back a paw and swung down…

Alfred was suddenly thrown back by Arthur, the vampire coming between him and the twins. The British vampire flinched as Alfred's body met with the ground violently, spraying mud everywhere, and then turned to the twins.

"Get Lovino to the mansion," Arthur commanded Feliciano. "He'll be able to heal there."

"But what about you?" Feliciano asked.

"I can handle this," Arthur assured him. "Just get out of here before you get hurt."

"Okay…" the Italian whispered and picked up his brother, speeding off towards the mansion.

Arthur turned back to Alfred, ready to hold the beast off. When he turned, there was nothing there. The werewolf was gone. Feeling his stomach twist in knots, Arthur glanced around for the giant werewolf but it was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no…" he gasped. "Matthew…"

…

Gupta was still dragging Matthew through the forest, his grip strangely comforting to the shaking hunter. As they walked, Matthew thought to himself. So that was what Alfred had been hiding; he was a werewolf. That's what the medicine had been for. But when had this started? Had Alfred always been like that? Matthew shook his head. No, not when they were kids. Alfred never had to take measures like he had been taking now.

"Something wrong?" Gupta asked.

"I'm just worried…" Matthew muttered, shaking both out of fear and being soaked to the marrow. "I'm worried about my brother."

"He'll be fine," Gupta assured him, holding his shoulders. "Arthur will make sure of it."

"If you say so…" Matthew sighed, looking down at the ground. A twig snapped in the background. "What was that?"

Gupta looked up, eyes alert and attentive. He held Matthew close, glancing around. He spotted a streak of golden fur and pushed Matthew away.

"Run," he commanded. "I'll hold him off."

"But you'll get hurt!" Matthew argued.

"I'll be fine," the vampire said. "Be safe."

Matthew nodded and ran into the forest, trees swallowing up his frame. Gupta looked around cautiously, trying to spot the werewolf in the dense forest. A golden blur sped towards him, launching him into the air. The Egyptian vampire spun in mid-air, landing on the ground in a crouching position.

Alfred snarled at him and Gupta let out a territorial hiss. The werewolf wasn't going to get past him and hurt the human that he loved. The werewolf charged again, snapping and snarling at the vampire. Gupta dodged its blows, staying between it and Matthew's path.

He jumped up and tackled the werewolf, holding the beast down. It struggled violently but Gupta was stronger than Lovino, he would not be moved. Alfred snarled and lashed out a paw, finding its way around the vampire's defenses. The Egyptian was sent flying, taking down many trees in his landing. When he pushed himself up, the wolf was gone.

"Gupta!"

He turned to see Arthur running up to him, the Brit checking his wound.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, his hair dripping wet. "Where's Alfred? Where's Matthew?"

"The wolf got to us…" Gupta muttered as Arthur tore up his keffiyeh to use as bandages. "I had Matthew run off but Alfred was too strong for me…"

"I'll take you back to the mansion," Arthur said, picking up the smaller vampire in his arms.

"No." Gupta protested. "Matthew…"

"It'll be quick, I promise…" Arthur insisted. "Besides, there's something there that I'll need…"

…

Matthew was running as fast as he could, his legs and lungs aching. He wanted so badly to stop and take a breath but he knew that if he did, he could be killed. He hoped Gupta was okay; if he wasn't, how could Matthew ever forgive himself?

His foot caught a tree root and he fell face-down in the mud. With a curse, he pushed himself up and tried to move on. A low snarl stopped him in his tracks and he whipped around, blood pounding in his ears.

In front of him was his brother, in werewolf form.

He quickly reached for his pistol, which was always on his belt, and pointed it at the werewolf's head.

"A-Alfred…" Matthew called out shakily as the rain ran down his face. "I-I don't know if you can hear me but p-please! S-stop! I'm begging you!"

The werewolf seemed to pause, staring at Matthew's face intently. Matthew looked into the wolf's blue eyes, shivering at how inhuman they were. But there was something, a conflict. Could it be that Alfred was fighting to keep from attacking his brother?

The werewolf snarled again, moving closer. If there was some sort of inner battle, Alfred was losing it. Matthew stuck the pistol in front of him, shaking violently as rain poured down from the sky.

"S-stay back!" he warned. "A-Alfred please! Don't make me do something I'll regret! I know you can gain control, Alfred! You're strong enough! Please!"

The werewolf paused again, looking slightly confused. It was almost like he had seen this before…

But as fast as it had appeared, the look was gone. The werewolf snarled again, his look venomous. Matthew's hand shook, the gun rattling in his hand. He couldn't shoot, no matter how dangerous his brother was.

The werewolf charged at him, claws waiting to sink into Matthew's flesh. There was a spray of blood and a scream as the lightning flashed ominously in the sky.

**So, you must have noticed that Matthew's confrontation with Alfred at the end there seemed a bit familiar. It's because I took the dialogue from Alfred's dream in Chapter 3. Clever, huh? And once again, cliffhanger~~~ Sorry, I couldn't resist. ^^ But it gives me more reason to post Chapter 15 tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed and 15 will be up tomorrow!**

**Sayonara!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Blood

**Ah... The suspense... Welp, now you get to know of Mattie's fate! Enjoy and reviews please!**

Chapter 15

Blood

Matthew opened his eyes. He was okay. He was unharmed. He sighed in relief. But then… who was the one who got injured? He _had_ heard a scream of pain…

He felt a body leaning against him and he looked down, a gasp escaping from his lips.

"Gilbert!"

The albino was leaning against him, deeps bloody gashes across his torso. His red eyes looked cloudy and his silver hair was mussed and spotted with blood. He looked up at Matthew with a weak smile.

"Hey Mattie…" he said with a dry chuckle. "I couldn't help but notice that you needed some help…"

"Why did you do that?" Matthew asked tearfully.

"I needed to help you…" Gilbert said. "I couldn't just stand by and watch you get killed…"

"B-but…"

Before Matthew could say anymore, there was a snarl in front of him. Alfred was still there. Matthew looked up fearfully, holding the injured Gilbert in his arms. The werewolf must have drawn back after striking Gilbert and was now looking for the opportune moment to strike.

Matthew shrunk away slowly and Alfred snarled, charging forward. He flinched, holding Gilbert close, preparing to feel claws sink into his flesh.

The feeling never came.

He looked up to see Arthur standing in front of him, pushing Alfred back by holding his giant wolf wrists. With one movement, the vampire threw the werewolf back.

"Get out of here, Matthew," Arthur commanded, keeping his eyes on the wolf.

"Arthur…"

"Take Gilbert to Kiku," Arthur said. "The man's a good doctor." He turned slightly towards Matthew, reassurance in his eyes. "Don't worry. We'll both be fine. Now go."

Matthew nodded and slung Gilbert's arm over his shoulder, quickly making his way out of the forest.

Arthur turned back to the werewolf just as the wolf got to his feet. Alfred snarled and tried to leap past Arthur, pursuing Matthew. Arthur quickly moved in front of him, Alfred's claws raking against his arm. Suppressing a curse, Arthur flung out an arm and struck Alfred, sending the werewolf flying.

The wolf landed hard and Arthur was on top of him, holding him down. Reaching into his pocket, the vampire drew a syringe from his coat. Acting quickly, he plunged the syringe into Alfred's flesh and injected the liquid inside.

Almost immediately, Alfred's movements slowed and his body collapsed. Arthur sighed in relief. The tranquilizer had worked. The vampire picked up the body of the werewolf with a grunt and started to carry Alfred to the mansion.

"You'll be okay, love," he whispered to his mate as the rain began to let up. "I know you will…"

…

Violet eyes watched from the bushes as Arthur walked off with Alfred. They had been watching from the very start, observing and calculating. The owner of the eyes smiled. This was the greatest thing that one could happen upon.

"Sovershennyĭ…"

…

Kiku was surprised when he heard a knock on the door of his shop. He didn't think that anyone would try to find him so late at night but he approached the door regardless and opened it.

Imagine his surprise when he found Matthew Williams and Gilbert Beilschmidt on the other side.

"Matthew-san!" he gasped. "What are you doing? And what happened to Gilbert-san?"

"We were attacked by a wolf in the forest," Matthew said, technically not telling a lie. "He needs medical attention."

"Come to the back room, please," Kiku said, waving Matthew inside. "Heracles-kun and I will help him."

Matthew hobbled in, supporting Gilbert on his shoulder. Kiku closed the door and followed closely, taking Gilbert's arm and putting it over his shoulder. They carried him behind the counter and to the back room, laying him on the table.

Heracles, who was sleeping at the table, sat up, blinking in surprise.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Gilbert-san was attacked by a wolf," Kiku explained. "Matthew-san brought him here. Get the first aid kit."

Heracles nodded and got up to grab the bag in the far corner in the room. He opened it and Kiku reached in, grabbing disinfectant and gauze.

"Is he going to be okay?" Matthew asked.

"He'll be fine," Heracles assured him. "He'll just be sore for a few days."

"Gilbert…?" Matthew whispered, touching the albino's hand. "Can you hear me?"

Gilbert's red eyes slowly fluttered open, focusing on Matthew. "Hey… Mattie… How ya doing?"

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked.

"I think I'm doing better…" Gilbert smiled and then hissed when Kiku began to clean his wounds. "Shit, Kiku…"

"Nice to see you're awake, Gilbert-san," the Japanese man replied. "Your wounds aren't too drastic so you will live. But take it easy for next few days."

"M'kay…" Gilbert groaned.

"How did you find me?" Matthew asked.

"I saw you leaving your house," the albino muttered. "I wanted to see what was up so I followed you." He chuckled. "I know, I sound like a stalker…"

"No, no…" Matthew insisted. "You weren't stalker-ish at all."

Gilbert laughed again.

"Gilbert-san, don't laugh too much or your wounds will open back up…"

"Anyways, when I was trying to find you I saw you running through the woods," Gilbert continued. "And I saw what you were getting into. So I jumped in front of you and saved you. I didn't want to see you killed, after all."

"Thank you…" Matthew whispered.

"No problem," Gilbert smiled. "What was going on, anyways?"

"I-I'd rather not say…" Matthew said.

"Is it about Arthur-san?" Kiku asked.

"Arthur?" Gilbert asked. "Yeah, what was he doing there?"

"Look, Gilbert… It's better that I not tell you…"

The albino shot him a confused look but remained silent, lying still as Kiku bandaged his wounds.

"A normal wolf wouldn't have been able to make these wounds…" Kiku noted, looking up at Matthew slowly. "You must tell me the truth, Matthew-san."

"It was a werewolf…" Matthew admitted, bowing his head. "A werewolf attacked us. Gilbert threw himself in front of me when it tried to attack me."

"I see…" Kiku said, looking down at Gilbert's wounds. "Only claw marks. He'll be fine in a few days."

"Thank you," Matthew said, bowing his head. "You didn't have to do this…"

"I didn't have to," Kiku said with a soft smile. "I needed to. Gilbert-san will stay here for the rest of the night to recover. Heracles-kun can walk you home."

Matthew nodded, smiling gratefully. "Can I check on him in the morning?"

"Of course," the herbalist smiled. "Feel free to come by any time."

Heracles walked over and Matthew got up, following the Grecian out of the shop. As they walked on, the hunter said a quick silent prayer not only for Gilbert but for his brother and the vampires as well.

…

He woke up, squinting his eyes against the sunlight. He head ached and he felt like throwing up. Pushing himself up slowly, he looked around. He wasn't in the woods anymore…

Alfred blinked, looking at his hands. He was human again. Sighing with relief, he slowly got to his feet and studied his surroundings. The more he looked around, the more familiar the room seemed to get. Something in his mind clicked and Alfred realized that he was in Arthur's mansion again.

"Good morning, love…" a soft voice muttered from the shadows.

"Arthur!" Alfred gasped, quickly turning around to see the vampire standing behind him. "You-How did I get here?"

"I carried you."

"Yeah but how?"

"I had to tranquilize you," Arthur sighed, walking closer. "I didn't want to hurt you so I just made sure that you were made harmless."

"What about Mattie?" Alfred asked, taking Arthur's wrists. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Alfred," Arthur reassured him, touching his face. "I made sure of that. Everyone else is okay as well. Lovino and Gupta are healing nicely."

"Thank you for doing that…" the hunter sighed, enveloping Arthur in a tight embrace. "If you weren't there, I don't know what I would have done."

"Pleasure was all mine…" Arthur said with a weak smile. "And… um… Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"You do know that you're naked, right?"

Alfred quickly jumped away, his face turning bright red as he looked down to see that he was wearing no pants. He quickly covered himself and Arthur laughed, handing the man a towel that the vampire had draped around his shoulders.

"Here, I think this will help…" he chuckled.

Alfred quickly tied the towel around his waist, covering himself up. With a quick sigh of relief, he sat on the floor and studied Arthur. The vampire was soaked, his hair just starting to dry, and a bloodied bandage was wrapped around his arm.

"Your arm…" Alfred muttered and Arthur looked down at the bandage. "I did that, didn't I?"

"It wasn't your fault…" Arthur replied, holding his injured arm. "You weren't in control."

"I could have killed you."

"I know," Arthur sighed, bowing his head. "But you didn't. That's all that matters."

Alfred bowed his head, not meeting Arthur's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Arthur walked over to his lover, touching his cheek. "Don't be, love." He kissed Alfred softly on the lips, reassuring the hunter.

"I should be going soon…" Alfred muttered.

"Let me get you some clothes then," Arthur smiled, kissing Alfred quickly before leaving.

Alfred drew circles on the ground with his finger, his eyes looking worried. He couldn't be getting off _that _easily, there had to be some sort of consequence. He felt like things were slowing drawing to a close but not in the way he wanted it to end.

He sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Arthur… Know that I love you…"

…

"Mattie…? Hey, Mattie… You awake?"

Matthew slowly opened his eyes, awakening to see Alfred leaning over him. With a scream of surprise, he jerked into a sitting position, hitting Alfred in the nose with his head.

"Augh!" Alfred cried, holding his nose. "Owww! Mattttiiieeeee!"

"Alfred!" Matthew gasped. "I'm sorry! You scared me!"

"No… It's kinda my fault…" Alfred said sheepishly. "How are you doing?"

"Better," Matthew sighed. "How are you doing?"

"Arthur helped me out," Alfred said. "I could never fully repay him for his help." He glanced over at his brother, who had his head bowed. "Mattie?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Alfred felt his throat tighten. He bowed his head, not willing to speak. However, it was inevitable; he had to tell his brother sooner or later.

"I didn't want you to know…" he sighed, not looking in Matthew's eyes. "I was afraid of what you would do. I didn't want you to leave. I didn't want to be completely alone…"

Matthew blinked at him, slightly surprised.

"I didn't want to lose you," Alfred said. "You're the only family I have, that I'll probably ever have. Please, forgive me from hiding that from you."

"Alfred…" Matthew sighed. "How long has this been going on?"

Alfred swallowed, once again refusing to look at his brother. "Since I was seventeen. I was bitten on my sixteenth birthday when dad and I went hunting."

"But… that means…"

"Yes, Mattie… I didn't kill the werewolf the day mom and dad were killed," Alfred sighed. "I was the werewolf." He looked up, seeing that Matthew's face was pale. "Please, Mattie… You have to understand. I didn't mean to do it but I lost control. They could have killed me, dad could have killed me. But he didn't do anything. Mattie, I lied to you. I'm sorry that I lied. I should have told you a long time ago-!"

Matthew suddenly pulled his brother into an embrace, holding him close.

"I'm sorry, Alfred…" he whispered. "I should have known… I shouldn't have been so horrible to you."

"It's not your fault…" Alfred muttered. "You were just worried."

Matthew responded with a small sniffle and Alfred stroked his hair, patting his hair comfortingly.

"How about we go get some breakfast?" Alfred asked. "It'll be on me."

Matthew smiled up at his brother and nodded gratefully.

"I'd like that…"

…

The two headed into the inn early after Alfred had put on some of his own clothes, walking in as if nothing had happened the night before. They were seated quickly and the perverted French cook took their orders and was out in seconds with their food. The two ate in silence as Matthew stared at the bar, half-hoping that a certain albino man would appear at any moment.

"Is Gilbert okay?" Alfred asked, concern on his face. "You know I didn't mean to…"

"I know, Alfred…" Matthew sighed. "And Kiku said he'd be fine. I should check on him after we're done here."

Alfred nodded, giving attention to his breakfast. He glanced up at his brother, still worried.

"Alfred?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are we going to do?" Matthew asked. "About Ivan, I mean."

"I don't know…" the older hunter sighed. "As long as he's around, Arthur won't be safe. Neither will we. We should leave as soon as possible."

"Okay…" Matthew muttered, looking at the floor. "We will."

Alfred looked away, polishing off the last of his breakfast. Francis, the cook, came by and swept up their empty plates while winking subtly at Alfred. The hunter shuddered and turned back to his brother, squinting at Matthew's blurry form. His glasses had been destroyed the night before when he had transformed and he was currently without visual aid.

"Alfred?" Matthew asked. "You do know you have extra glasses at the cabin, right?"

"Ah… Oh yeah…" Alfred chuckled sheepishly. "I almost forgot… You go check up on Gilbert while I go get them."

"Okay…" Matthew said with a small smile as Alfred ran off, almost running into a wall on the way.

The young man rose from his seat and walked towards the door, looking down at the ground the entire time. He sighed. Gilbert, poor Gilbert. He wanted so bad to go see him but at the same time, he wanted to know how Gupta was doing. He hadn't seen him since they had been separated and he was wondering how the vampire was doing. He shook his head. No, he should go see Gilbert, he needed to.

With a sigh, he pushed the door open…

"Matthew."

Matthew turned to see Gupta standing behind him, wearing his protective wrappings so he wouldn't get burned by the sun. The only thing different was the bandage that was slung over his eye, leaving only one bronze orb revealed.

"Gupta!" the hunter gasped, embracing his lover. "I'm so glad to see that you're okay!" He paused, looking at the vampire's bandaged eye. "What happened to your eye?"

Gupta touched the bandage as if he was surprised that it was there. "Oh. This. I accidentally uprooted a few trees last night. I hit my head in the process and I was bleeding quite a bit. This is to keep the blood out. Other than that, it's fine."

"Thank goodness…" Matthew sighed.

"What are you doing?" Gupta asked casually.

"I was going to see Gilbert, the bartender," he said. "He got hurt last night when he was protecting me."

Gupta cocked his head to the side, curious. "Him? When did he get there?"

"He saw me leave my house," Matthew explained. "He followed to see if I was okay."

"I see…" Gupta muttered. "Shall we go see him?"

"If you want to…" Matthew said. "You don't have to."

"I feel like I need to accompany you," the vampire responded through his face coverings. "Come." He held his hand out and Matthew took it, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"Thanks…" he smiled.

"Anything for you," Gupta responded and Matthew could swear that he could see a small smile through the coverings.

…

The one thing that one could learn about Alfred F Jones just by going through his room was that he wasn't very organized. The young man tended to throw things every which way if they had no immediate importance to him at the time.

Needless to say, it was hard to find something when it needed to be found.

At this time, those things were Alfred's extra pair of glasses.

"Come on…" Alfred growled, digging through a box that contained various knick-knacks. "Where are you…?"

He felt a small rectangular box brush against his hand and his face lit up. "Yes!" He pulled out the box that contained his extra glasses. "Finally! I am so glad to see you, you have no idea!"

Alfred placed the glasses on his face with a shout of triumph, the world becoming clear again. Smiling to himself, he quickly threw everything that was scattered onto the floor into that one box and ran to the door, ready to run over to the herbal shop to join his brother.

He threw open the door, a thick beige-clothed chest facing him.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat. No… It couldn't be…

"Privet, comrade…" Ivan smiled down at him, sending chills down the hunter's spine. "Mind if I come in?"

…

"Kiku?" Matthew called upon entering the shop. "Kiku, are you here?"

"Ohayo, Matthew-san," Kiku smiled, coming out from the back. "It is nice to see you."

"How is Gilbert?" Matthew asked.

"He's doing fine," the herbalist responded with a smile. "He's still asleep." He noticed Gupta and paid close attention to him. "Who is this?"

"This is my friend, Gupta Muhammad Hassan," Matthew said. "He wanted to come with me."

"Nice to meet you," Gupta muttered, bowing slightly.

"Hajimemashite," the Japanese man responded with a small smile. "You two may enter the back to see Gilbert-san. I will be stepping out to get his younger brother. Ludwig-san will want to know about this."

"We'll keep watch over the shop," Matthew assured him as he and Gupta walked to the back, allowing Kiku to leave.

They walked in, Matthew's eyes instantly falling upon Gilbert. The albino was lying on a spare mattress, his shirt removed and bandages wrapped around his bare chest. He was sleeping peacefully, his eyes closed and his chest dropping and rising slowly. Matthew bent down on one knee to touch his hair, smiling softly.

Gilbert's eyes fluttered open, his crimson irises focusing in Matthew immediately.

"Mattie…" he muttered, grabbing Matthew's hand. "I didn't expect you to be here…"

"Good morning, Gilbert…" the hunter smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Better, especially now that I have a visitor…" Gilbert smiled and then he spotted Gupta, who was standing in the background. "That's your friend right?"

"Yes, his name is Gupta," Matthew said, suddenly becoming uneasy. "He wanted to come with me."

"I see."

Matthew frowned. "Look, Gilbert…" He glanced at Gupta. "I'm sorry, but I need to talk to Gilbert in private."

Gupta nodded and left, leaving the two alone.

"Your friend, huh?" Gilbert asked, his tone slightly cold.

"Yes, Gilbert," Matthew said. "My _friend_. You shouldn't get so worked up about it."

"I'm not," Gilbert snorted, looking away. "It's just… you two seem to be more than just friends."

"So what if we are?" Matthew shot back.

"I don't like it."

"Why should I listen to you?" the hunter hissed, standing up quickly. "You don't dictate my life."

"You don't understand, Mattie…" the albino responded, grabbing for the hunter's arm. "I love you!"

"Gilbert, we've been through this…" Matthew sighed. "I don't feel the same way…"

"So you love him."

"Yes," Matthew said, holding Gilbert's gaze. "I do." He tore his arm away from Gilbert's grasp, turning to leave. "I have to leave now. Get well soon, Gilbert."

He left the albino on the mattress, Gilbert's eyes stinging with tears. He punched his pillow and buried his face in it. Ludwig came in with Kiku a few minutes later, worry etched on his face.

"Bruder," he said. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not…" Gilbert choked, not looking up from his pillow. "Come back later and I'll tell you."

Ludwig sighed, turning away and leaving Kiku confused. The Japanese man glanced at Gilbert's shaking form and then left. He knew that the albino would need his space.

…

"Wh-what are you doing here…?" Alfred gasped, slowly backing away from Ivan.

"Just came by to say hello, Mr. Jones," Ivan grinned, his violet eyes gleaming. "I just wanted to know if you had considered my offer."

Alfred swallowed hard, fighting to keep his cool. He had to bluff his way out of this or it would be all over.

"Matthew and I have considered it," Alfred said, keeping a straight face. "We're still not sure about you joining us. With all respect, Ivan, we can't allow you to get involved. We wouldn't want civilians to get injured while dealing with this."

Ivan blinked, looking slightly surprised and then his face reverted back to its original expression. If the hunter didn't know better, he would have sworn that Ivan had been predicting his moves.

"Very well," Ivan purred, his eyes glinting with malice. "I have no other choice then…"

Before Alfred could ask what he meant, Ivan pushed him against the wall, grip tightening on his throat. Alfred gasped in surprise, trying to pry at the Russian's giant hand. He made a gurgling sound as Ivan's grip tightened, threatening to cut off his air supply.

"Now listen close, _comrade_," Ivan hissed with a smile on his face. "You will let me join. You know why? Because I have these…"

His hand reached inside his coat and he withdrew a bunch of photos from his pocket. Alfred's eyes widened with realization. Those pictures were of him during his transformation the night before. Each picture captured the golden image of his wolf form perfectly, even one catching a good shot of him moments before he transformed.

"Wh-where did you get those…?" he gasped, his voice strained by the fingers wrapping around his vocal cords.

"Oh, so you know what these are…" Ivan purred. "They are just photos of something I happened upon last night in the forest. Not much but curious, da?"

"What are you getting at you bastard?" Alfred growled, still trying to loosen the grip around his neck.

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Jones…" the Russian said, feigning innocence. "But if these fell into the wrong hands, they could be used as, I don't know, blackmail perhaps?"

Alfred's eyes narrowed. "You bastard… You were the one who snuck into my house two nights before, weren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not…" Ivan said, tightening his grip so much that Alfred's eyes started to bug out of his head. "Does it really matter?"

"You… People… could have been hurt…" Alfred gasped, trying to keep his vision focused.

"A small price to pay," Ivan shrugged, smiling wider as the hunter began to gasp for air.

"Bastard…" Alfred hissed, feeling his consciousness fade. "How dare you…"

"Now, now, Mr. Jones…" the Russian chuckled. "Don't waste your breath. You don't have much time, do you?" To prove his point, he tightened his grip again and slammed the hunter against the wall again, lifting him off of his feet.

"You will listen, da?" Ivan smirked. "You see, I need to join you on your hunt for the vampire and I can't do that if you keep me from reaching my goal. So, I have some leverage. You let me join and no one finds out about your little secret. Sounds good, da?"

Alfred nodded slightly, his eyelids drooping and his body becoming limp. Ivan smirked and released him, letting him fall to the floor in a heap. The hunter gasped violently for air, holding his bruised neck as Ivan turned to leave.

"Fine…" he panted. "You can join."

"I thought you would say that…" Ivan smiled, looking back at him. "We'll meet at my house, just you and me. Don't bring anyone else or tell your boyfriend." Alfred's breathing hitched at this, his body going numb. "Yes, I know about him. You're far too obvious, Mr. Jones."

"How…?"

"Tonight at my cabin," Ivan growled, the smile gone from his face. "You _will _be there. If not, there will be hell to pay… Got it?"

"Yes…" Alfred sighed, not looking up from the floor. "I understand."

"Good…" Ivan chuckled and exited, closing the door behind him. "Do svidaniya…"

**BTW, the Russian word that the spy person said means "Perfect" (or at least, I think it does. I used Google translate... again... .)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Thanks so much for reading.  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Umi no Awa

**Wow! I can't believe I'm already this far! I have to say thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot. : ) As a side-note, the title of this chapter means "sea foam". Can any of you guess I why? I'll reveal the reason next chapter. **

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 16

Umi no Awa

Matthew remained silent as Gupta walked him home, the vampire sensing his stress. He glanced at the hunter, debating whether or not he should ask what was bothering the human.

"Matthew?" he asked and the hunter looked up curiously. "Is there something wrong?"

Matthew paused and then looked down at the ground. "No. I'm fine."

Gupta looked unconvinced but kept silent. If the human did not wish to talk, then he would not force him. It wouldn't help anything, that was for sure.

Suddenly, the vampire stopped, sniffing the air. Matthew turned around, shooting him an inquiring glance.

"Trouble," was all that the vampire said before looking in the general direction of the Jones-Williams cabin. "Over there."

Matthew's eyes widened and his feet grew wings, racing towards the cabin. "Alfred!"

Gupta followed him closely, making sure not to lose him as the hunter ran. Out of the corner of his eye, the vampire saw the flash of a beige coat and a white scarf. He narrowed his eyes as he went on but said nothing to Matthew. It could wait.

Panting, Matthew threw the cabin door open to find his brother on the floor, wheezing and coughing. He raced over to him, embracing his brother.

"Alfred, are you okay?" he asked and then saw how his brother was gasping for breath. "What happened?"

"Commie… bastard…" Alfred coughed, gripping his throat. "He's the one who sabotaged my medicine… He knows."

"About you being a werewolf?" Matthew gasped.

Alfred nodded. "He's got pictures…" his voice came out gravelly sounding, like bits of rocks getting thrown into a high-speed blender. "He blackmailed me. If I didn't let him join, he was going to show the pictures to the entire town."

"Oh no…" his half-brother gasped. "What about Arthur? Does he know about Arthur?"

"He only knows that we've been seeing each other," Alfred sighed, coughing again. "He doesn't know about anything else."

"What did he do to you?" Gupta asked, peering at Alfred's neck.

Alfred removed his hand from his neck and revealed the bruising finger marks that ringed around his neck. Matthew gasped while Gupta looked like he had expected such a thing.

"Braginski is a violent man," the vampire muttered. "He'll go to any lengths to get what he wants. He will even injure others."

"I noticed…" Alfred coughed.

"I'll get you some water," Matthew said, rising to his feet to get a glass.

"I will make sure to inform Arthur about this," Gupta muttered, turning to leave.

"No!" Alfred protested, the cry sending him into another fit of coughing. "Ivan told me not to tell him…" he said after he stopped. "If I do and Ivan finds out, there could be no telling to what that Russian bastard will do."

Gupta frowned but nodded. "I promise not to tell Arthur due to your judgment. I hope you know if your actions are wise."

"They're not wise…" Alfred whispered. "They're necessary."

…

Ludwig walked inside his cabin, closing the door behind him with a sigh. Gilbert must have been taking rejection hard. After all, who else would he be so upset over? Ludwig shook his head and walked on; he probably would never figure his older brother out. He was stopped when someone ran full force into him, almost knocking the wind out of him.

The two fell back with surprised yelps, both landing on their butts. Ludwig rubbed his head and looked up to see Antonio sprawled on the ground, groaning as if he were dying.

"Antonio…?" the German gasped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oww… Lo siento*****, Ludwig…" the Spaniard groaned, sitting up. "I was just going somewhere and I was moving too fast. I didn't see you…"

"Ich verzeihe dir*…" Ludwig said. "Don't worry about. Where are you going anyways?"

Antonio suddenly looked nervous and looked away from his roommate. "Somewhere. Not somewhere very important…"

"Judging by your speed, I'd say otherwise…" Ludwig said sternly, crossing his arms. "Antonio, tell me the truth."

"You wouldn't believe if I told you…" Antonio sighed.

"I'll take my chances."

"I'm going to see Lovi…" Antonio sighed and Ludwig's eyebrows arched. "I know, it sounds crazy but Ludwig, I _saw_ him! He came into my room a few nights ago, I swear!"

"When?" Ludwig asked.

"Que?"

"When did this happen, Antonio?" Ludwig asked, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"A couple of nights ago," the Spaniard answered. "Why?"

"I saw Feliciano that night too…" Ludwig whispered, pulling away from his roommate.

Antonio's green eyes went wide. "You don't think that they're… alive, do you?"

"I'm starting to believe that they are," the German sighed. "I'm going with you."

"Are you sure?" Antonio asked. "I was only going to see Lovi."

"Knowing them, they'll be in the same place," Ludwig said, getting to his feet and helping Antonio up. "Where exactly are you heading?"

"The mansion," Antonio said.

Ludwig felt his throat tighten. "Very well…" he sighed. "Let's go."

…

Feliciano stood nervously at the staircase, pacing back and forth while watching the door. He looked back at his brother, who was leaning against the wall like he didn't care. However, he actually did but the Italian wasn't one to admit such things.

"Fratello, do you think this is a good idea?" the younger twin asked his brother.

"I'm sure," Lovino answered, not sounding interested at all. "If that British bastard can have his little human boy-toy, then we should be entitled to have ours."

"So are you admitting that you like Antonio?" Feliciano asked innocently.

"N-no!" Lovino yelled. "I didn't mean that, dammit!"

Feliciano giggled to himself, slightly happy to see the blush on his brother's face. He then thought to how happy Lovino would be when Antonio walked through the doors. He would sit back and be happy for his brother, yes, but he would think about Ludwig. He wanted to see him so badly. Ever since Arthur had turned the twins, Feliciano and Lovino had been forbidden to go outside and see their human friends. In fact, they had been afraid to.

Feliciano sighed and looked back at Lovino, who was glancing around quickly as a knock sounded at the door. His twin raced down the stairs and pulled the door open as Feliciano watched from a dark corner with much interest.

Antonio's head peeked in and Lovino tackled him, throwing his arms around the Spaniard's neck with a bright smile. Antonio laughed and kissed his love, the two as happy as ever. Feliciano felt his heart warm at this, a small smile gracing his face.

"Oh, it's _you…_" Lovino suddenly snorted, glancing at someone behind Antonio.

Feliciano looked over quickly, his eyes widening as another person stepped inside. Lovino glared at the person, snorting in disdain as Antonio laughed at the Italian, calling him as cute as a tomato. The Spaniard got an elbow in the stomach but laughed nonetheless as the other person looked around, his blue eyes falling upon Feliciano's dark corner.

A bright smile came to Feliciano's face and he felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. His feet gained minds of their own as he raced down the stairs, jumping into the person's arms.

"Ludwig!" he cried, some small tears leaking from his eyes. "Oh Ludwig! Ti amo!"

"Ich liebe dich," Ludwig smiled and kissed Feliciano's head.

…

Arthur sat in his room, staring at the ceiling. He had heard the commotion downstairs and he smelled the familiar scents of Antonio and Ludwig… but he didn't care. Lovino and Feliciano had the right to see them.

He sighed, looking off to the side. He was the limited one now. He couldn't see Alfred as much as he used to and it hurt. It hurt to be apart from the hunter for too long. Arthur twirled a dying rose between his fingers, watching as the dried petals spun off and slowly fell to the ground.

He held it to his chest, glancing up at the ceiling again. There was a weight on his chest, a lead weight. It was so heavy and he felt like it would crush him if it didn't leave. But that invisible weight was there, making him uneasy.

Arthur clutched the clothing over his chest tightly, feeling like he couldn't breathe. Something was coming, something bad. The weight crushing his chest was evidence of that. He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. He had the feeling that he would need every ounce of strength he needed before evening fell.

"Alfred…" he muttered. "I hope you're safe…"

…

"So that's what happened?" Ludwig asked later on, after Feliciano had told him of what happened at the mansion a month or so before.

The Italian nodded. "In a way, Arthur saved us. If he hadn't turned us, we'd be dead. I'm thankful for his actions."

"It seems like a curse to me…" Ludwig sighed, touching the spot on Feliciano's neck where Arthur had bitten him. "How can you live like this?"

"Like how I lived before," Feliciano said. "Just a different diet, that's all. I still have the same struggles, the same hopes and dreams. And I still love you." He kissed Ludwig quickly, studying the German's reaction.

"I…" Ludwig started and then sighed. "Forgive me, this is too much to take in…"

Feliciano cocked his head to the side, a worried look on his face. "Do you not like me anymore?"

"No, it's not that…"

"L-Ludwig d-doesn't li-li-like me anymore?" Feliciano repeated, his lip trembling and tears coming to his eyes. "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I-I didn't m-me-mean for this to h-happen!" He started to sob, wiping furiously at his eyes.

"N-no! That's not it!" Ludwig stuttered, grabbing Feliciano's wrists. "I still like you, Feli. I'm just a bit… shocked. I need to absorb it all."

Feliciano stopped crying, looking at Ludwig curiously. "So… you don't hate me?"

"No," Ludwig answered, fingering the Italian's cheek. "I still love you, Feli. I always will."

He leaned in and kissed Feliciano softly, proving his point. He pulled away with a small smile and looked at Feliciano's bright face, the vampire smiling happily. The German then pulled the Italian into an embrace, holding him close.

"I'm just happy that I've finally found you…" he whispered to his fiancée.

Feliciano smiled to himself, holding Ludwig close. "I am too."

Ludwig pulled away, looking Feliciano with an expression of realization. "Do you know what this means?"

The Italian titled his head to the side, confused. "No…?"

"We can get married!" Ludwig exclaimed, grasping Feliciano's shoulders.

"Married…" Feliciano muttered, the thought slowly sinking in.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked, becoming worried. "Do you not want to?"

"No, I want to!" Feliciano said. "But… what will we do? Should we let the town know?"

Ludwig's face turned serious. "You're right… It will be interesting to explain…"

"But I want to be married to you," Feliciano whispered, touching the German's face. "I want it more than anything in the world."

"What about all the differences between us?" Ludwig asked. "I'm human and you're a vampire. Can't you live forever?"

Feliciano's face fell and he looked down at the floor. That would be an interesting thing to work out… An idea came to mind.

"I could change you."

"Excuse me?" Ludwig asked.

"I could turn you," Feliciano repeated. "And we could live like this forever. Would that work?"

"Have you even done it before?"

"No…" the Italian muttered. "But I'd be willing to try!"

"Well…" Ludwig muttered, taking the Italian's head in his hands. "I'll agree to that. But we get married first, understand?"

Feliciano smiled happily, nodded, and embraced his fiancé. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Ludwig's neck, happy to be feeling the warmth.

"Ti amo, Ludwig…" he sighed happily.

"Ti amo, Feli…" Ludwig whispered, nestling his nose in the Italian's hair. "Ti amo."

…

"Lovi, you don't know how happy I am to see you again!" Antonio squealed, holding Lovino close. "I love having mi amor back!"

"Get off of me, you bastard!" the Italian vampire snarled, trying to push the Spaniard away.

"Lovi, you are so adorable…" Antonio chuckled and placed his forehead against Lovino's, smiling seductively. "Te quiero." He kissed the Italian on the forehead, causing Lovino to blush violently.

"I missed you…" Lovino muttered, his hard exterior gone.

"I know," Antonio smiled, pulling away from the Italian. "I thought for a while that I had blown my chances with you. I felt that I was so stupid for not doing something I should have done a long time ago…"

Lovino stared at him, his face flushing and his heart beating wildly in his chest. "Wha…?"

Antonio pulled something from his pocket and dropped to one knee, a smile on his face.

"Lovino Vargas," he smiled, holding up a small ring. "Will you marry me?"

…

The evening was upon Sima in a matter of hours. Most people began to lock their doors and retire to their beds, ready for sleep. For others, the day had just begun. Arthur and Gupta were roaming around the mansion, Gupta leaving to find Matthew. Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, and Antonio stayed in the mansion, letting sleep take them peacefully for the first time in what seemed like years.

For some, the night brought relief. For others, it brought discomfort.

Alfred Jones was slowly making his way to Ivan's house, reluctant to say the least. He made Matthew stay home due to Ivan's threats that morning. Matthew had reluctantly stayed behind, hoping that Gupta would come as soon as possible.

The hunter sighed as he trudged to Ivan's house, a lead ball sitting firmly in his stomach. There was nothing right about this encounter, he knew it. It wasn't going to end well. He finally reached the door and stared at the beaten wood, considering whether to knock or not. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ivan's voice sang from inside and Alfred entered warily.

"I'm here," he announced.

"Ah, good!" Ivan smiled, coming into view. "I am glad you could make it, Alfred. May I call you Alfred?"

"Sure…" Alfred spat.

"Such rudeness…" Ivan chuckled. "You are very rough around the edges, Oborotenʹ."

"Don't you _dare _call me that!" Alfred growled, his eyes glinting a slight yellow. "I know what it means…"

"Now, now, Alfred…" Ivan purred. "Watch your temper. It's not a full moon tonight but you're still susceptible to transforming due to being agitated."

"Of course…" Alfred snorted, calming down. "You want that."

"Maybe…" Ivan chuckled. "Come, I must show you something."

Alfred followed the Russian through his house, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked around warily, waiting for something to jump out and slice his throat open. He spotted a portrait of a young man, in his twenties, with long black hair tied back into a pony tail. His skin resembled porcelain and his brown eyes had an Oriental look to them.

"Is that Wang Yao?" he asked.

"Yes," Ivan said wistfully. "He was beautiful…" He features hardened quickly and he turned away. "Come, come!"

Alfred followed him into a small room filled with ancient weapons; old guns, spears, swords. He looked around, amazed at the collection.

"This is… impressive…" he gasped. "Where did you get all this?"

"From my family," Ivan smiled. "My grandfather always liked to collect such things. This sword here is my most prized possession."

He took a long silvery sword down from the wall, looking at it as if it were the Holy Grail. He stroked the blade and smiled at Alfred, malice in his eyes.

"It's made purely of silver," he purred. "Grandpapa made it especially for hunting werewolves. One scratch is enough to kill one of them. Interesting, da?"

Alfred felt his skin crawl, ice running through his veins. "Yes… Interesting…"

"I hope you like it, Oborotenʹ…" Ivan purred, pointing the sword at Alfred's chest. "Because you will die on its blade."

**Translations- lo siento: I'm sorry, ich verzeihe dir: you are forgiven, te quiero: I love you, and oboroten means werewolf in Russian... so you can see why it annoys Alfred so much. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be most appreciated. : )  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Black Roses

**I regret to say that we are reaching the end of the story. :( There's at least a couple more chapters left so I'd like to thank you all for following and reading this story.**

**Also, thank you to those who corrected some of the translations I had. It helps a lot for this fanfiction. : )**

**Please enjoy!  
**

Chapter 17

Black Roses

Alfred froze, watching the blade closely. Ivan smirked at him, his violet eyes shining with malice. The hunter backed slowly away, keeping his eyes on the Russian.

"Th-that's ridiculous…" he stuttered. "What would you gain by killing me?"

"Wang Yao was taken away from me by the vampire," Ivan responded, his face clouding with anger. "He was the only person I ever loved. By killing you, I gain my revenge."

"What does the vampire have to do with me?" Alfred retorted, trying to keep his emotions from betraying him.

"Oborotenʹ, don't lie," Ivan said with a childish grin. "I know about you and Arthur. I just didn't tell you that I knew about him being the vampire. That would only motivate you to leave town as soon as possible. I needed you right here in order to get vengeance."

"Ivan… you don't want to do this…" Alfred said calmly, trying to reason with the man as he tried to get some distance between them.

"Of course I do," the Russian chuckled and then his face turned dark. "I want him to feel the same pain I did. When you die, my revenge will be complete."

"He'll kill you," Alfred warned. "Ivan, please! It doesn't have to be like this."

"You're right…" Ivan said softly. "But it doesn't matter for I have nothing to lose."

Alfred quickly dodged as Ivan brought the blade down, almost slicing off the hunter's ear. Alfred quickly ducked past the large Russian and out the door, racing down the hall. The Russian thundered after him, laughing maniacally. The hunter stopped, grabbed the painting of Yao off of the wall, and threw it over his shoulder, hoping it would help keep his pursuer at bay.

He kept running and stopped at the intersecting hallway, debating where to go. He cursed at himself; why hadn't he memorized his surroundings? Alfred made up his mind when he heard Ivan's footsteps echoing in the hall. He turned right, racing straight into a dead end.

"Shit!" he muttered. He turned to one of the doors and opened it, racing inside.

Once in the room, he locked the door and moved a leather chest in front of it, just in case. Panting, Alfred flopped down on the floor. This was an eventful night… He had to get home, tell Mattie, and pack up to leave. And if he had enough time, he could find Arthur and warn him. But how to get out…?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal colliding with wood. He sat up and distanced himself from the door, looking around for an escape.

"I see you found somewhere to hide," Ivan said in a sing-song voice. "You're trapped, Oborotenʹ…"

Alfred glanced around, feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest. Had to get out, had to escape… His eyes fell upon a window. Perfect.

The hunter ran over to the window and looked around for something blunt and heavy. He picked up a small jewelry box, made of iron, and studied it. He shrugged and pitched the box through the window, glass spraying everywhere.

He jumped out just as Ivan's blade broke through the door, the wood splitting with a violent crack. Alfred curled up as he hit the ground, almost getting the wind knocked out of him. He scurried to his feet, getting some glass shards in his hands, and began to run as fast as he could.

Ivan watched from the window, smiling as he watched the hunter run back towards the town.

"If that's how you want to play it, Oborotenʹ," he chuckled. "I think I like this game of hide and seek…"

…

Matthew sighed as he leaned against the wall of his cabin. He was worried about Alfred and was getting the horrible feeling that he wouldn't see his brother again. He shook his head, commanding himself to not think of such things. He would see Alfred again, he knew it.

If Alfred didn't come back…

"Matthew?"

The hunter turned to see Gupta approaching him, all of his face coverings gone. Matthew smiled and embraced his lover, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Gupta silently hugged him back, playing with his blonde hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm… worried about Alfred…" Matthew sighed. "I don't know what Ivan will do to him… I don't know if he'll come back."

"He'll be fine," Gupta assured him. "Your brother's a strong man. He'll pull through."

Matthew smiled up at the vampire. "Yeah… You're right… I shouldn't get so worried."

"Hey, Mattie!"

Matthew turned around to see Gilbert approaching them, wearing a jacket over his bandaged torso.

"Oh… Gilbert…" Matthew replied softly. "Hi…"

Gupta glared at the albino and pulled Matthew close to him, becoming protective. "What do you want?"

"I've come to apologize," Gilbert sighed, bowing his head. "I'm sorry for pursuing you so much, Mattie. I shouldn't have been so pushy, especially when you had someone."

"Gilbert… It's okay…"

"No, Mattie…" the German sighed. "It's not okay. I need to apologize for my actions. So, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry." He looked up at the two with a sad smile. "I sincerely wish you two the best."

Matthew blinked as the albino turned to walk away, the man showing no emotion. Gupta looked down at the blonde and nodded, granting him permission to pursue the albino.

"Gilbert, wait!" Matthew cried, running after the other man.

Gilbert turned and suddenly had an armful of Matthew, the blonde's arms linked around his neck. The hunter nestled his face in his shoulder, almost sending the albino off-balance.

"I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Matthew sniffled, holding Gilbert close. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not your fault," Gilbert sighed. "I'm just an idiot."

"No, you're not…" Matthew said. "You're plenty smart."

"Just not the guy for you," Gilbert smiled.

Matthew shook his head and leaned away from Gilbert, just enough so the albino could look into his eyes. "I guess not…"

"Listen, Mattie," the albino sighed, cupping the hunter's chin. "I want you to go back to your boyfriend over there and forget about me. You deserve much better than me and you'll get that if you stay with that guy."

Matthew nodded slowly, sniffling slightly.

"I know he deserves someone as wonderful as you," Gilbert smiled. "And I love you enough to let you go."

Matthew smiled at him and embraced him again, backing away after they parted. He raised a hand in farewell and Gilbert did the same, a sad smile on his face. The hunter walked back to Gupta, hugging him softly and Gilbert smiled. He knew that what he wanted was for Matthew to be happy and he had gained his wish.

As he began to walk away, another person came running up, frantically trying to catch their breath. Matthew gasped as the person fell to his knees, panting and coughing.

"Alfred!" he gasped, pulling away from Gupta to check on his brother. "What happened?"

"Braginski… He's insane!" Alfred exclaimed, looking over his shoulder. "He's trying to kill me!"

Matthew's mouth dropped open and he looked at Gilbert, who shrugged and said, "Told you. Guy's a nutter."

"Why?" Matthew asked. "Isn't he after…?"

"The vampire, yes…" Alfred sighed. "He knows about Arthur, everything about Arthur. He thinks that if he kills me, he can get his revenge."

"What does the Professor have to do with any of this?" Gilbert asked, forgetting about leaving.

Matthew suddenly looked nervous. "Gilbert, we can't tell you…"

"No, it's fine," Alfred said, holding up a hand. "Gilbert, I've been seeing Arthur Kirkland as of late." At this, Gilbert looked unsurprised. "And he's the vampire of the Kyūketsuki mansion."

Gilbert's eyes bugged out of his head. "What? You've been sleeping around with a vampire?"

Alfred nodded. "Ivan thinks that if he kills me, he'll put Arthur into the position he was in when Yao died."

"I knew the guy was insane but this takes the cake…" the albino sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Matthew asked.

"We're going to get out of here," Alfred said. "Pack everything you can. I'll go get Arthur."

"You're leaving?" Gupta asked, turning to Matthew.

The blonde nodded. "I guess… You could come…"

Gupta's eyes went to the ground. "I was hoping that we could stay here…"

"I'm sorry…" Matthew whispered.

Alfred frowned. "If it makes it any easier, Arthur and I will leave, just the two of us. You two can stay here if you want."

"But Alfred…"

"I want you to be happy, Mattie," Alfred said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder as he stood up. "If you're happy with Gupta, then I'll let you stay here."

"Alfred…" Matthew started and then stopped, smiling. "Thank you."

Alfred smiled. "Anything to make my brother happy."

Matthew smiled up at his brother… until he saw the shadow looming behind Alfred's shoulder. The shadow smiled slyly and raised his sword.

"Look out!" Matthew cried, grabbing his brother and diving out of the way as the blade came down.

The two rolled away as the silver blade sliced into the earth, the owner cursing at his failure.

"I missed…" Ivan sighed. "Too bad…"

"What is wrong with you?" Gilbert exclaimed.

"I am just exacting my revenge, Beilschmidt," Ivan chuckled. "Stay out of my way if you know what's good for you…"

"Don't do anything to them!" Alfred yelled as he sat up. "You want me. Mess only with me, Ivan."

"I assure you, Oborotenʹ, I will…" Ivan smirked. "Only if they don't interfere."

"They won't," the hunter snorted.

"Alfred…" Matthew whispered.

"Mattie, don't," Alfred said, standing up. "I'll be fine."

"Good," Ivan smirked. "Now we can let the fun begin…"

He lashed forward, striking for Alfred's abdomen. The hunter dodged, trying to get completely get around the blade. The flat of Ivan's blade came and struck his face, causing him to scream in pain. He fell to the ground, a burn beginning to form on his cheek.

"Alfred!" Matthew gasped, trying to run forward but being held back by Gupta.

"Don't," Gupta muttered. "This is his fight. We mustn't interfere."

Matthew watched helplessly as Ivan approached his brother with his sword raised.

"Now you see, Oborotenʹ," Ivan snarled. "Now you know Yao's fear." He twirled his sword in his hands, pointing it down at Alfred's chest. "Now die, Alfred Jones…"

He plunged his sword downward and Matthew screamed, tightly closing his eyes. Gupta held him close and Gilbert stared on in horror. Alfred flinched, bracing himself for the burning silver that would plunge through his heart.

It never came.

Alfred opened his eyes, looking up hesitantly. He was surprised by what he saw in front of him.

Arthur stood protectively in front of his mate, emerald eyes glaring at Ivan. His hands were tightly gripping the sword, steering the blade away from him and Alfred.

"Arthur…" Alfred gasped.

"Sorry I was late," Arthur said as he threw the Russian back, causing him to land hard on his beige-coated ass. "I wasn't informed of the party."

"I'm sorry about not telling you," Alfred sighed as Arthur bent down to check on him. "He threatened to reveal everything to the town."

"Oh love," Arthur sighed, smiling sadly. "I should have seen this coming." He kissed Alfred softly, fingering the burn on Alfred's face. "I'm sorry I let him hurt you."

"It's not your fault," Alfred said, touching Arthur's hand. "I think now is the correct time to leave…"

"Interesting…" Ivan snarled, getting to his feet. His face held an expression of eternal fury. "I find this very funny. I have the vampire and the hunter. I can carry out my revenge."

"Get behind me…" Arthur whispered to Alfred, trying to put himself between the two.

"No!" Alfred protested. "I'm not letting you do this!"

"Alfred…!"

"Umeretʹ!" Ivan yelled, swinging the sword at the pair as he ran forward.

Something came out of nowhere and flung itself onto Ivan's back, taking him to the ground. The couple on the ground stared on in amazement as Ivan popped back up, roaring in rage as he tried to get his assailant off of his back.

"What…?"

"Feliciano!" Ludwig yelled as he, Lovino, and Antonio came running up to the small group.

"_Feliciano?_" Gilbert repeated in surprise and ran up to Ludwig. "Bruder, what are you doing here?"

"Feliciano said there was something wrong…" Ludwig explained hurriedly, keeping his eyes on Ivan. "He came down here and we had to follow so-"

"Wait, _Feliciano_?" Gilbert asked, grabbing his brother's shoulders. "He's _alive_?"

"Yes but look…" Ludwig said, shaking his head. "I can't tell you this now…"

"Why not?"

"Because! Will you look at what's going on?" Ludwig exclaimed, pointing to Ivan.

Gilbert looked over to see Feliciano Vargas clinging to Ivan's back, trying to keep him from doing any harm to Arthur and Alfred. With a vicious shake, Ivan sent Feliciano flying off of his back and onto the hard ground, disorientating the small vampire. With a growl, Ivan prepared to end the vampire, raising his sword…

"Don't touch him!"

A fist collided with Ivan's face, sending him sprawling to the ground. Ludwig stood above him, anger plastered on his face. He turned to Feliciano, helping him up.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Feliciano nodded, smiling weakly.

"You idiots…" Ivan growled, pushing himself up. "Don't you see what you're doing? You're only helping that menace!"

"And you're trying to kill an innocent person!" Antonio spat. "Where is the justice in that?"

"What's going on out here…?" a sleepy voice asked.

Everyone looked over to see Elizaveta watching them, rubbing her eyes. Most of the town had congregated behind her, people complaining about being disturbed by the commotion outside. Alfred felt a lump form in his throat. Now Ivan was free to say whatever he pleased to the town.

"I found the vampire!" the Russian exclaimed, a mad gleam in his eye. "It's Kirkland! He's the one! And Jones has been covering his ass the entire time!"

"Arthur?" Elizaveta asked, looking confused. "But Arthur wouldn't do such things… Right, Professor?"

Arthur looked down at the ground, ashamed to look at the people that had trusted him the most.

"Professor?" Elizaveta stuttered. "You're not responding…"

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "But I'm afraid it's true."

The town traded gasps and whispers, all looking at Arthur with fearful eyes. The vampire bowed his head and squeezed Alfred's hand for reassurance.

"It'll be okay…" Alfred whispered. "Trust me…"

"I can't believe this…" Elizaveta gasped. "Alfred, you _knew_?"

"Yes…" Alfred sighed. "I kept quiet only because I… I fell in love. I fell in love with Arthur. And I don't regret a thing."

"Really?" Elizaveta asked, some of her anger fading. After all, there was yaoi involved. "Well…"

"And he's a werewolf!" Ivan exclaimed, pointing at Alfred. "I have proof!" He handed the photos to Berwald. "Look!"

"Th's is s'ri'us…" the Swedish man muttered. "Mr. Jones c'uld be tre't'd as a thre't…"

"But he's not!" Matthew protested. "The only reason that he transformed was because Ivan got rid of the medicine he was supposed to take to ward it off! Ivan set him up!"

"Lies!" Ivan screeched. "All lies!"

"Ivan, I'm going to ask you to stand down," Berwald command, his voice serious. "We can sort this out through different means."

"Please, Ivan…" Elizaveta begged. "Listen to Berwald…"

The Russian glanced around at everyone surrounding him, his brain starting to work in over-time. His shattered mind was aching, all the voices and options rushing through all at one time.

"Please, Ivan…" Arthur begged. "Think about Yao… What would he want you to do?"

Everything ran through his mind in one second, over-loading his brain. Something snapped inside of him and Ivan let out a scream, silencing everyone.

"Molchatʹ!" he roared and turned to Alfred, seething with anger. "Die syeĭchas, oborotenʹ…"

He charged forward, sword pointing towards Alfred's chest. People screamed and many rushed out to grab him but he evaded their grasps. He longed for blood on his sword and the scream from his victim.

His sword made contact and there was a groan of pain.

Alfred opened his eyes, for he had closed them out of reflex. There wasn't a sword sticking out of his chest. There was neither burning pain of silver buried in his flesh nor the wet sensation of blood on his torso. He was alive.

The hunter looked up, horrified by what he saw. In front of him, once again, was Arthur, standing protectively in front of him. His posture, however, looked slightly weak and his frame was shaking. The vampire dropped to his knees with a weak gasp, his hands trembling as he pulled Ivan's sword from his chest.

_Tatoe awa ni narou tomo watashi wa anata ga suki deshita…_

**End lyrics are taken from "The Little Mermaid" by the Vocaloid Luka Megurine. So could you guess why the last chapter was titled sea foam? Hint: It has to do with a famous tale by Hans Christan Anderson...**_  
_


	18. Chapter 18: Gold Dust

**I can't believe that it's almost done. But thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Two more chapters will come after this and I hope you will enjoy the next three installments.**

Chapter 18

Gold Dust

"Arthur…" Alfred gasped, his voice coming out as a dry whisper. "Arthur!"

The vampire fell back, Alfred catching him in his arms. The vampire's eyes were half-lidded, a deep gash where his heart would be. Alfred held Arthur close, telling himself not to panic. So far, it wasn't working. He started to bite his lip so hard that it started to bleed, his anger building. The hunter let out an anguished cry, holding his injured mate in his arms.

"Why?" he screamed at Ivan. "How could you do this? How dare you!"

Alfred's eyes flashed yellow, animalistic growls coming from his throat. Matthew took note of this and grabbed hold of his brother from behind, trying to hold him down. It was no longer a full moon but the moon was close enough to full that Alfred's lycanthropy would be triggered if he became angry enough.

"Alfred!" he cried as his brother struggled violently against him. "Stop! You and I both know that you don't want to do this! More people will get hurt! Alfred, listen to me!"

His brother's movements slowed, his mind absorbing what Matthew had yelled at him. Alfred paused and shuddered, telling himself to be calm. He looked down at Arthur's pale face, the vampire gripping his sleeve. Those emerald eyes begged him to be calm, to keep himself together.

"I-I'll be fine, l-love…" Arthur said, his voice coming out shakily and broken. "Don't worry about me…"

Matthew slowly let go of his brother, watching him carefully. The crowd watched in shock, most of them backing away from the shuddering man and his mortally wounded lover.

Two people suddenly shoved their way through the crowd, the taller of the two making sure to shove Ivan as they moved past.

"Alfred-san!" Kiku gasped, dropping to his knees upon reaching the two. "Are you alright?"

Alfred nodded his head but looked pointedly at Arthur. "Help… Please…"

Kiku nodded slowly, his gaze understanding. He turned to Heracles, who was watching Ivan with a steely glare.

"Heracles-kun, help me carry Arthur-san back to our shop," the Japanese man said, moving to take Arthur from Alfred's grasp.

The hunter tightened his hold on the vampire, scared to let him go. Kiku gave his a reassuring glance.

"Please, Alfred-san," he whispered. "It's for his own good. We'll take good care of Arthur-san, I promise."

Alfred nodded and let the two take Arthur, carefully carrying him to their small herbal shop. Alfred gazed at them longingly, wishing he could go as well. He felt someone pat him on the back and he turned to see his brother wearing a look of understanding.

"Go," Matthew said. "It's okay."

"Thank you…" Alfred whispered and quickly got to his feet, running to the herbal shop.

Matthew smiled after his brother, soon turning to glare at Ivan. Gupta walked over to him, kneeling down to put a protective arm around Matthew's shoulders as the Russian shifted uneasily. He could feel the eyes of the entire town upon him, disapproving and judging.

"See?" Matthew said, pointing at him. "He just tried to kill my brother!"

The crowd roared in protest, their shouts echoing Matthew's claim.

"Silence!" Berwald yelled and the crowd grew quiet. "Iv'n, 'm afr'd th't I h'v' n' ch'ic'. Arr'st h'm."

Vash Zwingli came out from the crowd and apprehended Ivan, the Russian yelling in protest and struggling as the Swiss man slapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. With the help of a tall Danish man, Vash lead Ivan away from the scene, the Russian screaming threats the entire way.

The crowd then slowly began to leave, people making their way back to their homes and their beds. Only the original few were left with Elizaveta and Berwald as on-lookers. The Hungarian inn-keeper looked at all of their faces, recognizing some as people that were supposed to be dead.

"I'm so confused…" she muttered, holding her head. "This barely makes any sense… What is going on here?"

"Arthur and Gupta have been living in the mansion for at least a century," Matthew sighed. "They have been the ones feeding off of the town."

Gilbert shot a look at the silent vampire, his eyes slightly suspicious. Wonderful. Another one.

"But what about Feliciano and Lovino?" Elizaveta inquired. "They were dead."

"Arthur saved us," Feliciano said shyly, not wanting to meet the Hungarian's eye. "He turned us in order to save our lives."

Gilbert's eyebrows arched. Them too? Who else was a vampire in this damned town?

"Arthur and Alfred were seeing each other," Matthew sighed. "And they didn't want anyone to know about it because it would spell doom for the both of them. I am sure that they are sorry for deceiving you…"

"They had good reason…" Elizaveta sighed. "I can't say I blame them."

"Wh't 'b'ut y' tw'?" Berwald asked, turning his gaze to Ludwig and Antonio.

"With all due respect, sir, Feliciano and I are getting married regardless of what has occurred in the past month," Ludwig said, pulling Feliciano close and holding his head high. "Afterwards, we'll be leaving town together to start a new life. No one will convince us to do otherwise."

"Same with Lovi and me," Antonio said, smiling proudly. "We're becoming part of their coven."

"What?" Gilbert gasped. "When were you two planning on telling me about this?"

"We were going to tell you Gilbert…" Antonio said, shifting awkwardly. "Then this came up…"

"This was just decided tonight, Bruder," Ludwig sighed, holding Feliciano close.

"But… I'll be here, alone in this boring town!" Gilbert protested. "I'll be without my brother _and _Antonio! You, Francis, and I aren't called the Bad Friends _Trio _for nothing, Toni!"

"I'm sorry, Gilbert…" Antonio sighed. "But I've made my decision."

Gilbert kept quiet, glaring at the ground. Elizaveta threw a worried look at him and then turned her gaze back to Matthew.

"And Ivan found out about Alfred and Arthur, I presume?" she asked.

Matthew nodded. "He blackmailed Alfred into meeting him alone so he could kill him. He thought that if he killed Alfred, he would put Arthur into the same position he was in when Yao died. It was all about revenge."

Berwald shook his head. "Th's w'll h've t' be str'ight'n'd o't 'n th' m'rn'ng. God natt." He walked off, leaving everyone else behind.

"Good night, sir…" Matthew muttered and Gupta helped him up, the hunter feeling weary from the night's happenings.

"So… Matthew?" Elizaveta asked. "What's going to happen to Arthur? Is he… is he going to die?"

Matthew stared at her for a second. "I-I don't know… I hope not, for my brother's sake…"

…

Vash shoved Ivan into his jail cell, cursing in German all the while. Despite his size compared to the Russian's, he pushed Ivan in with ease, causing the man to land hard on his ass.

"And stay in there, you creep…" Vash spat, his face sour. "I work too hard to keep people like you away from people like my sister."

Ivan nodded. "You needn't worry about me. I will not try to escape."

"Good…" the Swiss man snorted. "Gute nacht, asshole."

He left Ivan in the dark jail cell, the Russian curling up in a corner and sorting through his thoughts. He had tried to eliminate Alfred Jones to get to the vampire. He had tried and failed. How could that have happened? Why did that damn Arthur Kirkland throw himself between Ivan's blade and the hunter? He just didn't understand it.

"Yao…" he whispered, clutching his head. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

He slammed his foot against the wall, growling in frustration. Damn that Kirkland! Why the hell…?

His anger died down with a single thought. Maybe he _did _understand why Arthur had done what he did. He had sacrificed himself for a person he loved and cared for more than anything else in the world. Arthur was a martyr; he had saved the man he loved from certain death.

And now, he was going to die for it.

Ivan would have done the same thing, now that he thought about it. He would gladly give up his own life to save Yao, if the man was still alive. He would sacrifice everything for just one person because that one person meant the world to him. He was _nothing _without Yao.

Ivan let out a strangled cry of anguish. How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn't he seen it before? Why hadn't he seen what Arthur and Alfred had in common with him and Yao?

It didn't matter anymore. It was too late. The deed had been done.

With a growl, Ivan pushed himself up off the floor and reached up to touch the rafters. Higher up than he was. Good. He took off his scarf and tied around one of the rafter bars, pulling on it to make sure it was secure. He grabbed a chair from a corner and stood on it, tying the other end of the scarf to his neck.

The Russian said a quick prayer and closed his eyes.

_Yao, YA lyublyu tebya… Let them accept me to go to heaven with you…_

He jumped.

…

Kiku laid Arthur down on a metal table in the back of the shop, looking over his wound while Heracles fetched bandages. Alfred stood aside, his face pale as he watched the two work frantically. Arthur's breaths were coming out in short, ragged gasps and he seemed to be getting weaker by the second.

"Kiku, is he going to be okay?" Alfred asked, stopping the herbalist at one point.

"Gomen ne, but I'm not entirely sure…" Kiku frowned. "We still have to apply the bandages and see how he reacts to certain treatment. But Alfred-san… it doesn't seem like Arthur-san will make it."

"He _will_, Kiku," Alfred sighed. "I know he will."

"If you say so, Alfred-san…"

The two bustled back and forth, hovering over Arthur's body as they applied bandages to the vampire's wound. Heracles kept frowning and bloodied gauze would be dumped into the trash, replaced quickly by clean bandages. The clean bandages never lasted long and were frequently replaced.

Kiku looked through multiple types of herbs, trying to find something that would help coagulate the blood but his search seemed to be turning up dry. Alfred watched helplessly as Arthur smiled weakly at him from the table, his emerald eyes foggy.

"I'll be fine…" the vampire mouthed and Alfred forced a smile.

He knew a lie when he saw one.

After hard minutes of working, Kiku approached Alfred with a frown on his face.

"Alfred-san, I need to talk to you," he said gravely. "In the front of the shop, please."

"Okay…" Alfred replied with a nod, looking back at Arthur as they left.

Arthur smiled back at him and then turned his head to Heracles, a sad smile on his face.

"I know what's going to happen, Heracles…" he said weakly. "They needn't talk in private…"

"I know…" Heracles sighed. "But they feel it to be necessary."

Kiku led Alfred to the front, his face clouded slightly with sadness and regret. He turned Alfred towards him and looked him in the eyes. Alfred suddenly felt sick. This wasn't going to be something he wanted to hear.

"Alfred-san…" the Japanese man whispered. "I-I don't wish to be the bearer of bad news but… Arthur-san's wound is too great. There's nothing we can do for him."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Alfred gulped, his world starting to fall apart all around him. "H-he's going to die?"

Kiku nodded. "G-gomenasai, Alfred-san…"

"B-but how?" Alfred stammered, his mouth going dry. "Are you sure there's absolutely nothing you can do?"

"Alfred-san, vampire's can be killed when stabbed through the heart," Kiku sighed. "You should know that. Ivan-san's sword pierced Arthur-san's heart and this is causing much bleeding. We can't clean up all of the blood and we can't save him."

"He can't die!" Alfred roared, grabbing Kiku by the shoulders. "He just can't!" He eyes became watery. "Kiku, I _love_ him…"

"I know you do, Alfred-san…" Kiku sighed. "Maybe you can do something for him before it's his time to go."

Alfred thought about this until he accepted the information he was given. "Okay… I'll talk to him about it."

Kiku smiled sympathetically. "I'll go get Heracles-kun and we will leave you two alone."

Alfred nodded and they both went back, Kiku grabbing Heracles and leading him out. Alfred knelt down by Arthur, stroking his hair lovingly.

"Hello, Alfred…" Arthur smiled weakly.

"Arthur…" Alfred softly kissed the vampire, handling him as if he would break. "I love you."

"I love you too…" Arthur said, his voice barely a whisper. "What did Kiku say?"

Alfred paused. Should he tell Arthur? Should he not tell Arthur? He wanted to keep his love calm as possible. He smiled down at Arthur with tear-filled eyes and muttered, "He said you'll be just fine."

Arthur smiled, fingering Alfred's face.

"Liar…"

…

Antonio cuddled up to Lovino in their room in the mansion. The new couples had gotten used to the mansion and had started staying there. Ludwig and Feliciano were already asleep, their wedding scheduled for the next night. Matthew had departed to stay at his cabin, Gupta following closely behind as Gilbert stomped off. Needless to say, the albino was still grumpy about Ludwig's and Antonio's decisions to become vampires after marrying.

Antonio nestled his face in Lovino's hair, inhaling his fiancée's scent deeply.

"Ah, Lovi… You smell so good…" he chuckled, caressing his lover's cheek.

"Wait until you're part of the coven," Lovino remarked. "Then you'll know what I actually smell like."

"Hmmm… Part of the coven…" Antonio mused. "Do we have to do this marriage-vampirism thing in any specific order?"

"Well, my brother and that Potato bastard are," Lovino shrugged. "I don't see what's wrong with it. We're already getting married on the same night. Might as well do it in the same order."

The Spaniard lay next to Lovino for a moment, thinking about something. He then leaned forward and placed his mouth next to Lovino's ear.

"Turn me," he whispered. "Now."

"Wh-what are you talking about, you crazy bastard?" Lovino gasped, rolling over to face his fiancé.

"We don't really have to do it in order…" Antonio said innocently. "I say we do this first. We'd be getting it out of the way, you know."

"O-okay…" Lovino said nervously. "But promise me to not complain about it later. It hurts so don't come crying to me when you're in excruciating pain."

Antonio paused for a second and then smiled, kissing his lover quickly on the lips. "Anything for my Lovi~."

"S-stop… Bastard…" Lovino gasped, leaning away. His expression then turned serious. "Pull down your collar."

Antonio complied, pulling down his shirt collar so that the flesh of his neck was visible. Lovino leaned in hesitantly, his face flushed as his wrapped his mouth around Antonio's neck. He bit down, causing the Spaniard to gasp in surprise, and drank, enjoying the rich taste of Antonio's blood. He then parted from the Spaniard's neck, leaning back with a flushed face.

"So now what?" Antonio asked, caressing Lovino's cheek. "We wait?"

"No…" Lovino said, shaking his head. "We need to exchange blood. You already gave me yours. Now you must take some of mine."

"How do I do that?"

"Like so…" Lovino muttered, slicing his wrist open with his sharp incisors. He surrendered his bleeding wrist to Antonio. "Just drink."

Antonio hesitantly put Lovino's wrist to his lips, licking at the blood before attempting to suck it from the wound. He sucked on the flesh seductively, kissing Lovino's wrist from time to time.

"Mmmm… Lovi…" he chuckled. "You taste good…"

"Now remember, it's going to hurt," the Italian vampire reminded him. "It won't last for long but it will be the most pain you've felt in a lifetime."

"How do I know when it starts?" the Spaniard asked between sucks.

"Trust me, you'll know…"

Antonio nodded, continuing to drink Lovino's blood from the vampire's wrist. Suddenly, something twinged inside of him and he dropped his fiancé's wrist. It felt like a sudden headache and started to develop into a slight tingle.

"Lovi…" he groaned. "I think it's happening…"

"Just hold onto my hand," Lovino assured him. "You'll be fine."

"Of course I will, mi amor," Antonio smiled. "Look at you, being so brave just for me… How cute… I love how you can do that Lov-Aaaahhh…"

The tingle had switched to a sting, which in turn transformed into a horrible burning sensation. It spread throughout his entire body, gaining a strangled scream from his throat.

"Dammit…" Antonio hissed. "It hurts… So bad… Lovi…"

"I'm here, you idiot…" Lovino whispered, some affection and concern in his voice despite his words.

"T-te amo…" the Spaniard forced a smile before starting to writhe around, screaming in pain as flames seemed to engulf his body.

This went on for another minute until Antonio collapsed, panting heavily and looking lovingly at his fiancée. Lovino leaned in close, spying the fangs that had appeared in Antonio's mouth. He smiled and kissed the Spaniard's now cold lips, getting a pleased moan from Antonio.

"Welcome to the coven, amore…"

…

Alfred had buried his face in his hands, trying to hide his grief from Arthur. He couldn't look at him anymore, he just couldn't. Arthur was weak and dying and he didn't want to look upon the man's weak smile or his pale face. He just wanted the Arthur he knew back before it was too late.

"Arthur…" he managed to say after a long bout of crying to himself. "Is there any final wish you want to make?"

"Is there?" Arthur asked himself, staring up at the ceiling. His emerald eyes grew soft as he came up with an idea. "Yes… There is. I… I want to see the sunrise. I want to see the sunrise one last time before I die. I can't remember what one looks like anymore."

"But… you'll die…" Alfred gulped at the thought of Arthur turning into dust before his very eyes.

Arthur smiled sadly. "Alfred, it won't make any difference. I'm going to anyways…"

Alfred could feel his heart breaking. "I know…" he paused and then looked back at Arthur. "Where do you want to go?"

"There's this stone bench in an old garden on the east side of the mansion," Arthur smiled. "That would be a wondrous place…"

"I'll take you there," Alfred sighed, taking Arthur in his arms in a bridal-style carry. "I'll let Kiku know."

"Thank you, Alfred…" Arthur smiled, kissing his lover weakly on the cheek.

Kiku let Alfred leave for the mansion and the two were off, trying hard to treasure their last moments together. Arthur watched the trees as he was carried up the hill. The landscape was beautiful. Why hadn't he appreciated it before? Now that he knew he was dying, he was starting to find the beauty in all things.

He looked up at Alfred. He was trying so hard to be stoic and emotionless… but his eyes gave him away. Alfred's eyes were swimming with tears and his breathing was ragged and tortured as he tried hard to keep himself from letting those tears loose.

Arthur nestled his head on Alfred's shoulder affectionately, playing with the hunter's hair. So this was it. It was the end of the act. Juliet was being taken to her chamber of death, leaving her lover in emotional disarray.

"We're here…" Alfred said after a long while, reaching the bench.

Arthur looked around, his smile returning. "It's beautiful… I just wish we had been here before. It would have been splendid."

"Yeah…" Alfred sighed, moving to sit down on the bench with Arthur still in his arms. "It would have."

Arthur looked up into Alfred's face, the sight almost tearing his heart in two. Alfred was devastated, his emotions clear on his young face. Arthur suddenly felt the urge to break down and he wiped at his eyes furiously to try and get rid of any possible tears.

"Here, let me sit you down…" Alfred muttered, placing Arthur on the bench so that the injured vampire was leaning against him as they watched the horizon.

"I have to thank you, Alfred…" Arthur sighed, playing with the hunter's sleeve. "If I never met you, I wouldn't have felt all of this. You took me and you showed me what love was. Thank you for that."

"You did the same for me…" Alfred said, stroking Arthur's golden hair. "At first, I was just using you… but… I fell in love. I'll never regret meeting you."

"Neither will I…"

Alfred leaned in to kiss Arthur when the first streak of orange was painted into the sky.

"It's starting," Alfred muttered and pulled away, holding Arthur's hand.

"It is…" Arthur smiled, watching as pinks and reds began to appear. "It's so beautiful… I've forgotten how beautiful a sunrise is…"

Alfred looked deep into Arthur's eyes, admiring how the light made Arthur's skin glow as if he were healthy again. He kissed Arthur's forehead as the vampire linked his arms around Alfred's neck.

"Kiss me…" Arthur muttered and Alfred complied, pressing his lips softly against Arthur's.

They sat there for a few seconds, trying to hold onto something that they would soon lose to the cruel hands of fate. They treasured each moment, each second, they had before the inevitable occurred.

"I love you, Arthur…" Alfred said after pulling away, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you too, Alfred…" the vampire whispered, some tears running down his face as well.

The sky grew brighter and Alfred chanced a look at his lover, looking below his waist. Specks of Arthur were breaking off, turning into shimmering dust as the light of the sun began to take its toll.

Alfred grabbed onto Arthur's wrist, hoping that his grip would keep his lover there forever. "Don't go… Please…" he begged tearfully. "I _need _you…"

"If I could, I would…" Arthur sighed, smiling weakly again as his legs disappeared into a swirl of golden dust. "But I must leave, Alfred… It's my time."

"I don't want you to go…" Alfred responded, grasping Arthur's shoulders as the vampire's stomach began to disappear as well.

"I don't want to leave…"

"Stay with me…" Alfred begged, kissing Arthur quickly.

Arthur smiled sadly, his chest beginning to fade into nothingness and his arms slowly disintegrating. "Alfred…"

"Please!" the hunter gasped, desperate. "_I love you._"

Arthur began to cry at this, Alfred drying his tears seeing as the vampire's hands were gone by this point. Alfred kissed him one last time, putting more passion into that last kiss than what they had ever done before.

When they parted, all that was left was Arthur's head, the neck blowing away like sand. The vampire smiled sadly at Alfred as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Thus, with a kiss…" Arthur whispered. "I die…"

And he was gone.

**Yeah, Arthur died. The allusion to the Little Mermaid in chapter 16 was aimed towards how the mermaid turned into sea foam when she died. In this, Arthur turned to dust. The last scene also echoes from an episode of "The Librarian", in which the main character falls in love with a vampire who dies at the end as they watch the sunrise. **

**Some quick translations: Ivan says "Yao, I love you" before jumping from his pedestal. I would also recommend going to my friend's kagome-yasha007's deviantart page, which is linked on my profile. She drew a wonderful picture of Arthur's and Alfred's last moments together. I encourage you to check it out. Make sure to tune in for chapter 19 tomorrow!  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Mou Ikkai

**I'm actually very proud of the review turn-out for the last chapter. Unfortunately, this story is quickly drawing to a close. This is the last chapter before a short epilogue so I have to thank you all for following this. I am flattered by the reviews I get and I am glad that you all like this story.**

**Thank you and enjoy this next one!  
**

Chapter 19

Mou Ikkai

Alfred walked down from the hill silently, his eyes on the ground as he approached the town. He was alone. Arthur was gone. He kept his eyes on the ground as he passed people by, citizens whispering to each other upon seeing him.

"Isn't that the man from last night?"

"Yeah, he's the one who hooked up with the vampire…"

"What happened to the Professor then?"

"Dunno. I think he died…"

"Shut up you idiots! Can't you see he's had enough?"

Alfred blocked such conversations from his mind, ignoring all that he heard. He had to be strong; Arthur wouldn't want him to be a wreck over the ordeal. He walked into the inn, walking straight to the bar.

"Alfred, how are you doing?" Elizaveta asked, stopping him on the way.

"I'm fine…" he said, forcing a smile. "I just came for a drink, that's all."

The Hungarian frowned but nodded, looking at him over her shoulder as she walked away. Alfred sat on one of the barstools heavily, holding his head in his hands.

"Rough night?" Gilbert guessed, leaning on the counter like Alfred.

"You could say that…"

"He's not coming back, is he?"

Alfred shook his head and Gilbert sighed, throwing his drying towel on his shoulder and walked around the counter. He sat down next to Alfred, pouring the two of them small shots of whiskey.

"We're quite the pair, aren't we?" the albino asked, gulping down his shot.

"Excuse me?" Alfred asked, taking his glass.

"We're both alone," Gilbert sighed, pouring more whiskey in his shot glass. "We've both loved and lost in different ways. I was rejected by your brother and he's running over with the vampire guy… And you… well, we all know the story. And here we are, drinking whiskey to drown our sadness."

"Pretty much…" Alfred sighed, drinking his shot. "Pass me the whiskey."

Gilbert passed him the bottle after pouring another shot for himself. "Did you hear about Ivan?"

"I heard he was arrested," Alfred sighed. "I heard Kiku and Heracles talking about it last night."

"He died."

"What?"

"He committed suicide," Gilbert said, taking another shot. "Hung himself up by that damn scarf of his."

"I feel… sorry for him…" Alfred sighed. "I guess we can see eye to eye now…"

"There's a funeral for him today, if you want to go," the albino said, his eyes sympathetic. "Arthur would want you to."

Alfred sighed and nodded, getting up from the stool. He shook Gilbert's hand with a small smile.

"Hope things turn out okay for you," he said.

"Eh, I'll get by," Gilbert said, waving his hand in dismissal. "You'd better get going. Funeral's starting now."

Alfred nodded and rushed out of the bar, running towards the doors of the inn. Gilbert smiled at his back and turned back to his whiskey.

"All the lonely people…" he hummed, swishing the liquid around in the small glass. "Where _do_ they all come from?"

…

The funeral was short but still possessing the amount of sadness required for such a sad and regretful event. Alfred stood in the very back of the procession, watching as many people went over to Ivan's final resting place to say their final condolences.

He made his way to Ivan's casket and placed a rose on it, touching the black lid of the coffin.

"I forgive you…" he whispered. "Please, don't take your guilt with you…"

"Did you know Ivan?"

He turned to see two young women approaching him. The first was taller than her slightly shorter companion, with short blonde hair and kind blue eyes. She was dressed in a white dress that went down to her knees and a dark over-coat. The things that Alfred noticed about her the most were her two giant breasts.

He looked away, averting his gaze to focus on different things. The younger girl looked about nineteen and she had silvery hair that cascaded down her shoulders, her blue eyes fierce. She wore a dark frilly dress and a dark pair of Mary-Janes, a dark bow sitting on the top of her head.

"Kind of…" Alfred admitted, answering the question the first asked. "I didn't know him for too long…"

"I'm his older sister, Katyusha," the tall blonde woman said, shaking Alfred's hand. "This is my younger sister Natalia."

"Hi." Natalia snorted.

"I'm Alfred Jones," the hunter greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh…" Katyusha gasped. "You were the one…?"

"Uh…"

"I am so sorry for Ivan's reactions," Katyusha apologized, tears springing to her eyes. "If I knew…"

"No, no… It's okay…" Alfred said. "I've forgiven him. He and I… we weren't that different from each other. We both loved and we both lost…" He paused, looking at the sisters. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Katyusha smiled. "I am happy to know that you are so forgiving… Some people never understood Ivan… Yao was one of the few people that did. Once he died, my brother fell to pieces. Now that I think about it, he's always been in his death throws… I just never realized it before."

"He was blessed to have wonderful sisters like you," Alfred smiled. "I hope you two will find happiness…"

"We wish the same for you," Katyusha said, bowing slightly.

Alfred turned and waved at the sisters, heading off towards his cabin. He was starting to get the feeling that Ivan's funeral wouldn't be much different from his own.

It was only a matter of time…

…

In the morning, Sima had an air of death. There was no Ivan. There was no Arthur. There were empty spaces were those men used to be, dark and abysmal.

In the evening, the town came alive. Lights were bright and people were running about, a double-wedding being held in the cool night air.

Alfred took a seat next to Matthew and Gupta as the procession began. Gilbert and Francis sat in front of them, the albino nodding in greeting as the hunter sat down. Ludwig and Antonio stood at the front, fidgeting nervously as they waited for their Italian brides to come forth.

"I didn't miss anything much, did I?" Alfred whispered to his brother.

"No," Matthew whispered. "They're just starting…"

Sure enough, Roderich went right to work on playing "Here Comes the Bride" as the Italian twins started to walk down the aisle, arms linked. They were wearing beautiful white suits, standing out against their dark hair. Their eyes sparkled, excitement flooding out of each pore. Their eyes just couldn't leave the altar, focused on the men they would be joined with forever.

It was only a matter of time before they were by their future husbands' sides, bright smiles on both of their faces. Alfred felt a smile creep onto his face as they each traded vows. It was heart-lifting to see a ceremony that brought lovers together, joining them for eternity. He wished he could have experienced that… with Arthur…

He looked down as Feliciano said "I do", tears threatening to come forth. Matthew frowned and touched his shoulder.

"I'm fine…" Alfred choked. "I just have something in my eye…"

Matthew looked unconvinced but leaned away, turning back to the ceremony. Alfred forced himself to look up as Lovino said "I do" and he began to think that it was a bad idea to come. As the guests cheered and offered their congratulations, Alfred slipped away. Matthew turned to face his brother with a smile, only to find him gone. He went to chase after him, only to be stopped by Gupta.

"Stay," he muttered. "Your brother needs time alone. Let him be."

Matthew frowned but complied, the two making their way to the newly-wed couples. Everyone was laughing and congratulating the couples, saying their last goodbyes to them before they were gone from the town. Elizaveta was all over the married men, giving them hugs and kisses as she squealed over how adorable they were and how much she would miss them when they were gone.

"Oh!" she gasped, an excited smile lighting up her face. "Feli! The bouquet!"

At first, the Italian looked a little confused and then his focused on the flowers in his hands. "Oh! Somebody… catch!"

Feliciano flung the bouquet into the air, causing many bridesmaids to dive for the object. It sailed over the tackle of death and found its way into Matthew's hands. The blonde blushed furiously and everyone turned to look at him.

Gupta titled his head to the side. "Matthew? What does this human ceremony signify…?"

Matthew shook his head quickly, his face still flushed. Feliciano's bubbly laugh rang out, making Matthew's ears turn scarlet.

"Mattie!" the Italian explained. "I am so happy that you caught the bouquet! Ooooh! I should make some pasta in celebration! Do you think I should make pasta, Ludwig?"

"Whatever you wish, meine liebe…" Ludwig chuckled, kissing his husband's hand.

Feliciano giggled once more and then turned to his brother, excitement on his face. "Oh Lovi! Throw your bouquet too!"

"What?" Lovino squawked, his face turning scarlet. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"It's tradition, mi amor…" Antonio giggled, ruffling Lovino's hair. "Come on, do it."

"No!" Lovino pouted. "I refuse!"

"If you insist…" Antonio purred, pulling Lovino close to him and wrapping his arms around his chest. "I'll just have to throw them for you."

"Wh-what?" Lovino gasped as the Spaniard ripped the flowers from his grasp. "You bastard!"

Antonio laughed and threatened to throw them. As he did, Lovino snatched the bouquet and blushed furiously.

"I-I… want to throw them myself…" he muttered and then glared at his husband. "Not that I care or anything!"

"Te quiero…" Antonio chuckled, kissing Lovino's forehead.

Blushing furiously and growling under his breath, Lovino tossed the flowers viciously through the air. One screaming girl tried to catch it, successfully getting beaned in the head. She fell to the ground, unconscious, as the bouquet bounced off her head and landed in Kiku Honda's arms.

He looked up a Heracles with a squeak, his cheeks turning red. The Greek looked down at him with a blank gaze for a minute and then a small smile came to his lips. He pulled Kiku close and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's okay," he muttered. "I already know you'll say yes."

Kiku smiled, his blush fading slightly. He was nearly tackled by Feliciano, who had run from the altar to embrace his friend.

"Oohhhh! Kikuuuuu!" he squealed. "I'm so happy for you! I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Me too, Feliciano-kun…" Kiku smiled, patting the Italian's head. "Kōun o inoru…"

"Buona fortuna," Feliciano smiled, tears shining in his eyes.

Kiku smiled up at Ludwig, who was slowly walking over to talk to his old friend.

"I suppose you'll be going, Ludwig-kun?" the Japanese man asked sadly.

"Ja," Ludwig sighed, smiling at his friend. "I guess this is it."

"Hai…" Kiku sighed, looking down at the ground. "Sayonara, Ludwig-kun."

"Auf wiedersehen," Ludwig said slowly, holding Feliciano's hand tightly.

The Italian suddenly pulled the three of them together, pulling everyone into a final group hug.

"I-I don't want to go!" Feliciano cried, tears streaking down his cheeks. "I don't want to leave! I want us to still be friends and I want us to stay together!"

"Feliciano-kun…" Kiku said softly, touching his friend's face. "You will be okay, I know you will. I have known you for a very long time and I know that while people call you a coward, you are anything but. You are a strong young man and I know that you can deal with the change, especially since you will have your brother and Ludwig-kun with you. So please be strong, for me?"

Feliciano sniffled and nodded, embracing his friend before taking Ludwig's hand.

"Shall we leave?" the German asked, kissing Feliciano's hand.

"Yes…" Feliciano smiled and turned to Kiku. "Addio."

The two were gone in a blink of an eye, the dust settling where they had stood. Lovino and Antonio disappeared, leaving the wedding party without a trace of their existence. The guests began to clear, throwing nostalgic glances at the altar where the couples once stood.

Matthew and Gupta followed the ground, their bodies meeting the cold night air. The hunter looked around, his eyes catching the sight of the now-empty mansion on the hill.

"Are you worried about Alfred?" Gupta asked, holding the blonde close.

"Yeah…" Matthew sighed. "I think I know where he is…"

"Go talk to him," Gupta said, pushing Matthew forward. "I'll get packed."

Matthew nodded and began to make his way up the hill. His insides clenched as he thought of his brother. He hoped he hadn't done anything rash and prayed that he would find him…

Alive.

…

Alfred stood in Arthur's abandoned room in the mansion, studying every detail of the room. It was the same as it had always been but now it truly looked empty and abandoned. Without Arthur, there was nothing.

He heard a door open behind him and for a minute, he swore he saw Arthur in the doorway. It was a perfect image of him, it looked so real. His eyes were shining like they always had, his hair was the perfect gold, and he looked as if Alfred could reach out and touch him.

"Alfred…" he whispered, holding out his hand. "Alfred… I'm here…"

"Alfred?"

The hunter shook his head and his eyes focused on the image of Matthew standing in front of him, his expression concerned.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Matthew asked with a frown.

"Yeah…" Alfred muttered, rubbing his forehead. "I'm just tired…" He could have sworn that Arthur was there…

Matthew looked unconvinced and walked towards his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're in pain…"

"I'll be fine, Mattie," Alfred smiled, still a small amount of sadness in his eyes. "Trust me."

"Gupta and I will be leaving in the morning," Matthew muttered. "I wanted to say goodbye… Just in case…"

"What? Did you think something was going to happen to me?" Alfred chuckled, smiling widely.

"Alfred, please…" Matthew sighed. "I have the feeling that I won't see you again after tonight."

Alfred looked down at the floor, smiling sadly. "Don't worry, Mattie…" He touched his brother's hair and then pulled him into a hug. "I hope that you'll be happy, Mattie…"

Matthew hugged his brother back, feeling tears forming in his eyes. "I hope you'll be okay…" he sniffled, holding tight to Alfred as if he would disappear when he let go. "This… is the first time we've been apart…"

"I know…" Alfred sighed, pulling away to hold his brother at arm's length. "But I know that you'll be okay. I know because you're my little brother and you have strength that I could never even hope to have."

"I'm going to miss you…" Matthew sobbed, embracing his brother again.

"I'll miss you too, Mattie…" Alfred whispered, stroking his brother's hair. "You have a good time, okay?"

"I will," Matthew sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "I'll come back here tomorrow to check on you."

"Bye Mattie…" Alfred smiled as his brother turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Alfred…" Matthew smiled and was gone, leaving his brother alone in Arthur's old room.

Alfred kept smiling until he turned to the bed. There were such memories in this room; he didn't know how much longer he could stay there. He wandered to the dresser, picking up an old British flag that had been spread across the top of the wood. He held it to his face and kissed the fabric, falling onto the bed while wrapping it around his body.

"Arthur…" he whispered, fingering the mark on his neck. "I wish you were here…"

Alfred closed his eyes and let sleep take him, remembering a short poem he had heard from his mother before she had passed away.

_And Juliet went to her resting place_

_And Romeo held the flask_

_He did not notice her waking face_

_And so completed the task_

_The clock chimed twelve as she opened her eyes_

_And she woke to the sight of her lover's demise…_

_And morning came._

…

The next morning, Matthew and Gupta rose to leave for the mansion. Gupta found that it was hard to keep up with the blonde in front of him, the hunter moving quickly. Matthew had been anxious to get back to the mansion to see if his brother was okay.

"Matthew!" he called. "Slow down."

"But… Alfred!" Matthew gasped. "Gupta, I don't think he's okay!"

"It will be fine," the vampire assured him. "Just hold tight to me when we get there."

Matthew nodded, his eyes concerned. He held his breath as they entered the mansion, fighting hard to keep himself from racing up the stairs. Gupta led him silently up the stairs and to the room, a certain air about him. He was cautious and tense, trying to keep his emotions buried underneath the surface. Gupta was hiding something from Matthew, the hunter was sure of it.

The vampire slowly opened the door, allowing Matthew to race in.

"Alfred!" the hunter gasped, racing to the bed and shaking his brother. "Alfred! Wake up!"

He kept shaking his brother but got no response. He started to feel panicked as he shook his brother harder, tears threatening to pour out.

"Alfred!" he started to sob. "Alfred… please…"

Gupta sat by his side, holding Matthew close. "I'm sorry…"

Matthew curled into the vampire's side, shaking violently. No, it couldn't be. Alfred couldn't be dead…

Gupta reached over him, wrapping the flag completely around Alfred's body to hide his face. He had smelled death from miles away and he had hoped to break it easy to Matthew. So far, that wasn't happening. He stood, taking Alfred's limp body in his arms.

"We should bury him and leave," the vampire said to his distraught lover. "It's what he would want."

Matthew nodded and wiped his eyes, getting up. "We'll do that…"

The two left the mansion in due time, burying Alfred's body at the bench where Arthur had died the morning before. They left shortly after, starting a new life elsewhere.

The Kyūketsuki mansion was no longer occupied, no longer a home to vampirism. The people now looked upon it in grief rather than fear, for they now knew the story of a love that had ended before its time belonging to lovers whose lives were too short.

And a bush of roses grew near the stone bench, a shining light near the beacon of darkness.

_Know this, I will always love you…_

**Yeah... Alfred died in his sleep... Sorry that this ending is such a downer... . But I promise that the epilogue will be happy! Just a few more notes... Kiku and Feli wish each other good luck in their own languages before Feliciano and Ludwig disappear. I also really loved using Romeo and Juliet references in this work. Although it is my least favorite play, I love using references to such an interesting work by Shakespeare. I actually made up that little poem thingy by myself (which is saying a lot since I have the hardest time thinking up poems...).**

**Once again, thank you all very much for reading this story. I enjoy reading all of your reviews and I look forward to them every day I hop onto my computer. So thank you all. I will update tomorrow. : )  
**


	20. Epilogue

**Okay, so this is the last part of Kyuketsuki. I promised you a happy ending so I hope that this is happy enough. **

**And yes, in the last chapter I had a small reference to the Beatles' Elenor Rigby. I love that song. I actually have music lyrics in this one because I was listening to a certain song and I kept thinking how well it fit with my "Romeo and Juliet" theme. It's called (surprise, surprise) "Romeo and Juliet" by Dire Straits.**

**I hope you all love this ending and thank you all so much for sticking with the story and reading it.  
**

Epilogue

White.

Pure white.

A lovely creature was sitting in a plain field of white, the blankness going on for miles. He was playing a guitar and singing a tune, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

_"A love-struck Romeo sings the streets a serenade. Laying everybody low with a love song that he made…"_

The man's golden hair shone as he moved his head as he sang, the locks glinting with each move. He opened his eyes slightly as his fingers picked at the steel strings, his emerald eyes shining.

_Is… that who I think it is…?_

_"Juliet… the dice was loaded from the start and I bet. And you exploded in my heart. And I forget, I forget… the movie song. When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong? Juliet…"_

He looked up, his white clothes blending into the background slightly, and smiled.

_It's been so long, hasn't it?_

He smiled and kept on playing, singing once more.

_"Juliet, when we made love you used to cry. I said, 'I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die.' And there's a place for us. You know, the movie song. When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong? Juliet…"_

He stopped playing, looking up at the man standing in front of him. He smiled and placed the guitar aside.

"You're late…"

"You know me…" the other smiled, his blue eyes shining. "I always like to make an entrance…"

The green-eyed man embraced the other, holding him close. "Am I your Juliet?"

"As long as I'm your Romeo…" the other muttered, kissing his lover's lips.

_I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you_

_I can't do anything except be in love with you_

_And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be_

_And all I do is keep the beat, the bad company_

_And I all I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme_

_Juliet, I'd do the stars with you…_

_Anytime_

"I missed you…" the first whispered, clinging to the other's chest. "I thought I'd be waiting here forever…"

"Me too…" the other smiled, kissing his lover's forehead. "I love you, Arthur…"

_Juliet,_

_When we made love you used to cry_

_I said, 'I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die'_

_And there's a place for us_

_You know, the movie song_

_When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?_

_Juliet…_

"I love you too, Alfred…" Arthur whispered.

Alfred smiled, his smile brighter than the white walls around him. He took Arthur's hand and started to lead him in another direction, his eyes excited.

"I guess we're ready then," he murmured, kissing Arthur's knuckles.

"I was waiting just for you," the ex-vampire smiled, tightening his grip on Alfred's hand. "They'll let me in?"

"For sure they will," Alfred smiled, pulling on his white sleeve. "If they know you as well as I do, they'll let you in."

Arthur smiled, his face slightly flushed. "I want this… I want to spend eternity with you…"

"I know…" Alfred smiled, kissing Arthur softly. "I love you… Juliet…"

There was a white flash and they were gone, the walls of Purgatory behind them. They had passed on and so had their love.

_A love-struck Romeo sings the streets a serenade_

_Laying everybody low with a love song that he made_

_He finds a convenient street light_

_Steps out of the shade_

_And says something like,_

"_You and me, babe… How about it?"_

The End

**Happy? Yes? No? Maybe? I think it's happy enough... .**

**Anyways, thank you all once again for reading this. It's the first Hetalia fic I have finished and I'm very proud of it. I'm also proud of the reviews and praise I have gotten. **

**I also want to take this time to say that I have written a short blurb set in this AU fic and I will be posting it sometime soon. I am also working on a prequel, dealing with Arthur's past before arriving to the mansion. I want to know if you, my Prussia-awesome readers, would like to read something along those lines.**

**Once again, thank you very much and I look forward to your reviews. **

**Love you all!  
**


End file.
